Unconventional
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: plan verb, planned, plan·ning. a specific project or definite purpose: plans for the future. A girl that lives by the definition and a boy that scoffs at it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: It all is Stephanie Meyers just borrowing her characters…**

I'm a planner. What I mean is that I like to plan out my life. Some might say I'm anal retentive, but I see myself more as knowing how I want my life to go.

I grew up in a small sleepy town in Northern Washington. My father was the Chief of Police and my mother a kindergarten teacher. I worked extremely hard to get out of Forks and to everyone in the town's surprise I was accepted to Harvard.

That was part of my plan; get into an Ivy League school. Then the next phase of Isabella's life plan was law school and then become be a lawyer. Each phase of my plan was hard, but I managed to obtain my goals.

Within all of my working and planning things still interrupted me. A good example would be when Renee left Charlie. My mother who I knew was a little flighty to begin with just one day up and left. She moved to Florida where she met her now much younger husband Phil. Charlie to this day still won't talk about it, but it's not like I've tried either.

I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I think if I keep chanting that things will get better. Did I mention I _was_ up for partner at Masen & Black Associates? The youngest, at twenty-seven, to be partner at my firm. Did I also mention I _was_ engaged to the mayoral candidate of Seattle? We had been together for five years. Three dating and two engaged.

I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I'm a planner… I'm a planner… Let me mention this because this is the kicker of my life at the moment. I would be someone's mommy in seven months.

My plan going through the crapper was all due to _him_. One moment it was all perfect and could have been set in stone… the next I was laying on _his_ couch crying as _he_ held me.

I met Edward and everything was erased and I had no clue if I could ever get it back.

**A/N: I'm testing this out to see if I shall continue. Yeah I get there are a lot of baby fics out there but you'll be surprised with this one… I give you Unconventional. **


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Maybe it's a false positive," Alice suggested.

"I took five tests."

"Okay," she said. "Well this could be a good thing. This could be the thing to light a fire under Jacob's ass to get you to the altar."

"The baby isn't Jacob's," I breathed trying to gage her reaction.

I had known Alice for four years. Her husband Jasper was Jacob's best friend and campaign manger. Alice and Jasper had known each other two weeks prior to getting married; they were the exception to the head over heels analogy. When first meeting her she walked right up and hugged me. I knew I found a life long friend in Alice Whitlock.

"Iz," Alice said slowly. "What do you mean the baby isn't his?"

"Jacob and I haven't… we haven't been intimate since the campaign started," I explained quietly.

"That was four months ago!" Alice shrieked.

"I know," I mumbled placing my hand over my stomach.

"Do you know who's it is?"

"Remember the Cullen Foundation Banquet?" she nodded.

"One of the waiters," I confirmed.

_I hung on Jacob's arm like the perfect trophy wife. We made our rounds talking to various Seattle elite. My feet were hurting from the heels Alice had given me to wear. I decided to escape Jacob's schmoozing. _

_I made my way to the bar asking for water._

"_Water," a silken voice scoffed._

"_Excuse me?" I turned to the man._

_He was tall and lanky. I took in his black slacks and button-down that matched the servers in the room. My eyes finally met his face and I was taken back. He was handsome, his auburn hair a little too long for my liking, but his perfect angular jaw was dusted with scruff and his apple green eyes sparkled with mischief. I should have walked away, but I couldn't bring myself to._

"_Who walks up to a bar and orders water?"_

"_Apparently I do," I snipped and went in for my dig. "Not all of us can drink scotch while working."_

_His face looked confused he looked around noticing something and smirked, "On a break."_

"_I'm sure you are."_

"_You're a beautiful woman…"_

"_Isabella."_

"_That won't do…Bella," he grinned._

_I cringed at the name my parents called me. I wasn't that girl from Forks anymore. Renee respected that when we would talk on the phone she called me what I wanted to be known as. Charlie wanted me to be Bells forever._

"_It is Isabella," I snapped._

"_Call me Tony," he informed dryly._

"_Izzy," Jacob called walking over to us. "I thought I lost you."_

"_I'm right here," I smiled forcefully. _

_I glanced at Tony but he managed to disappear his glass sitting next to me._

"_When did you start drinking?" Jacob teased._

"_When you stopped campaigning," I retorted, we both knew that wouldn't happen._

_Jacob placed his arm around my shoulders, not in a way you would hold your fiancé, but in a way one would create the illusion of a perfect couple._

"_Masen and Dad are about to make their announcement," he murmured guiding us to the stage in the front of the room._

_I knew the announcement they were making. They were announcing partner. Edward Masen was the founder of Masen Black & Associates. In his early seventies, his wife had asked him to step back from the business._

_I've had many discussions with Mr. Masen about my future in the firm and he confirmed that I had his vote for partner. All the extra hours and workload would be worth it._

_I saw Jacob's father William wheel up on stage with Mr. Masen behind him._

"_Hello, we would like to thank everyone for coming this evening. We have been working with the Cullen Foundation for over twenty years, each year this event goes above and beyond for Seattle foster care system," he paused._

_I heard the petite woman beside me scoff and mutter "alimony." The blonde man next to her squeezed her closer to his side and chuckled._

_I realized William was speaking again and turned my attention back to the announcement that would change my life._

"_It is known that my dear friend and partner of the past fifteen years will be stepping down. We have come to a decision to bring in another partner, she is a diligent worker and has proved worthy of being on our team," William smiled. "Vanessa Mayes will now be a junior partner at Masen, Black, Mayes & Associates."_

"_But I'm Isabella Swan," I said quietly feeling my tears well up in my eyes._

"_Izzy," Jacob whispered shortly. "People are looking."_

"_Vanessa Mayes was on your campaign," I said louder than I meant to._

"_I know I recommended her to my father."_

"_Partner was mine," I hissed._

"_You won't have time for partner once we're married."_

"_You're not the fucking mayor yet."_

"_Isabella," Jacob hissed._

_The woman and man were staring shooting me a sympathetic look._

"_I'm leaving," I told him pulling away._

_Mr. Masen was walking towards me with his wife Elizabeth, but I turned going down the hallway that led to the hotel lobby. I couldn't stop the tears I felt so betrayed; everything I had worked for had gotten me nowhere._

"_Bella?" Tony from earlier shouted from across the lobby. _

"_Isabella," I grumbled._

"_Are you okay?" he asked brushing my tears away._

"_I don't know you," I frowned swatting his very nice looking hands away from me._

"_Cut me a break I'm a sucker for a crying girl," he smiled warmly, but I didn't want to smile. He was kind of annoying and I wasn't sure if it was from me being in a hateful foul mood._

_I hiccupped through my tears shaking my head. "Just leave, please."_

_He watched, scrutinizing me before throwing his hands up. "I can see I'm obviously making you uncomfortable."_

_I nodded shuffling away from him. I needed to get out of here, Jacob had a driver for us tonight, but I didn't want to go home with him. He ruined things for me and I couldn't believe he was that selfish._

_I was a few short feet away from Tony when I saw Jacob calmly looking around the lobby. He wouldn't cause a scene here and I knew this; he would make sure we were in the car or at home when we had it out._

_I took two big steps grabbing Tony's arm hiding myself behind his back._

"_I'm not your shield. If I remember correctly you just tried shooing me away," he started giving me a pointed look over his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry but can you please help me," I asked quietly._

"_Well I'm going up to my room," he sung._

"_Please."_

"_Alright I suppose you can hang out up there with me," Tony grinned pulling me close so I stayed hidden. His hand was cold on my bare back._

"_Keep your hands in check," I growled lowly._

"_Always," he said cheekily._

_We successfully escaped the lobby and Jacob. Tony let me go and I noticed his attention was on his shoes. I was curious about why he looked… unsure? He brought a hand through his hair and let out a sigh._

"_Why do you have a room?" I asked suddenly._

"_Why not?" he shrugged unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt as he rolled up his sleeves I noticed the ink covering his forearms. "Why are you running?"_

"_Someone I loved betrayed me."_

"_Is what they did unforgivable?"_

"_That's what I'm trying to decide," I sighed as he stuck his card key in the lock._

_I walked into his enormous room; this had to have cost more than a month's salary for him. He flopped onto the bed turning on the television. I sat on the foot of the bed fiddling with the silk skirt of my dress._

_I felt him pull on the dip in the back of my dress. I looked at him shyly over my shoulder. He'd touched me more in an hour than Jacob had in months._

"_That someone must be an idiot because I don't think I would be so stupid to betray a pretty girl like you," he smiled moving closer._

"_You seriously just said that to me?" I said raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm a bullshitter," he laughed so carefree._

_I kissed him I don't know what made me do it, but my lips just found his and attached. It might have been his bright green eyes or the slant his mouth made, making his smile crooked._

_I felt something kissing him. This man was not normal he seemed like an overgrown boy. The reality of the situation sunk in; he wasn't who I should be kissing, but that person lost that right. _

"_Like I said before I'm a sucker for a crying girl," he said quietly as his lips met mine again._

"_Opportunist," I mumbled trying to make light._

_He pulled back and rested against the headboard._

"_There's the door," he said bluntly._

"_I…was trying to joke. I'm not very good at that," I admitted._

"_You don't want to do this. You're not that girl."_

"_Have you ever just wanted to be someone else? I always wanted to be me, but a better me. I worked so hard…so hard," I cried. "I feel like everything was ripped from me downstairs… I just want a distraction."_

"_Are you sure this is a distraction you can live with?" he asked honestly._

"So you slept with this Tony?" Alice asked in awe.

"Yes."

"What about you and Jacob?"

"I've been sleeping in the guest room since that night," I confessed.

"That explains why he's been difficult. You know Vanessa has been at the downtown office more, Jasper told me it felt off."

"He's probably fucking her."

"You're okay with that," Alice just about yelled.

"I'm carrying a stranger's baby Alice, I don't have the right to be a bitch about who Jacob is sleeping around with."

"Stay with us."

"What?"

"Stay with me and Jasper."

I really didn't have any other options. They were all I had here in Seattle and I didn't want to show up in Forks with a giant belly. The rumors would run wild. I grabbed a few bags and stuffed everything of importance into them. Alice called Jasper to come get us. I was the last one in the apartment and I walked into our old room placing my engagement ring on the bed.

I closed my eyes.

_I straddled him. I sat carefully, moaning when I felt him hard and obstinate against me. All logic had left my brain. I shifted my hips, rolling slightly and groaned when his hands moved to my hips. He actually pulled me down, building a new pressure where I needed it most._

_He laid me tenderly on the bed before I even realized Tony was moving. He placed me on my back, one of his hands under my head and the other guiding me to rest on a pillow that was stacked against the headboard. He hovered pressing most of his weight on me. I instinctively brought my legs up, cradling him and tightening my thighs so he knew this is where I wanted him._

_He entered me quickly; I took a deep breath, as my body coursed with the new and incredible feelings Tony gave me. He felt different from anyone I had this experience with, but there was no pain as he pulled back and pushed forward, his body was flush against mine._

I made a decision that night. A decision that changed my plan and now I needed a new plan for my child and me.

**A/N: Wow to all of your reviews. This is still a test kind of thing, but I pretty much have this whole thing panned out in my head. This will be real life not a fluff ball so be warned… there will be aw moments but this Edward and Bella are difficult. One night stands don't instantly fall in love that isn't real it was meant for one night of distraction or avoidance… Dolphin62598 is my amazing beta that hops on my bandwagon to edit these zany stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Shit," I mumbled as my hand hit my alarm clock and reached for my smokes. I kept my eyes shut as I banged around for my lighter that I knew wasn't far.

Once the sweet nicotine hit my lungs, I felt somewhat functional and got up to start on my coffee. I stumbled my way from my room to the kitchen still half asleep. I wasn't completely aware I was moving and let my cigarette rest between my lips.

I already had the coffee set in the machine so all I had to do was hit a few buttons to make the machine come to life.

My phone started ringing and I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it, because who honestly calls any human being at fucking six in the morning?

"Yeah," I rasped into the phone taking another pull on my cigarette.

"Making sure you were up," Rose said on the other side of the line.

"I'm in the kitchen do you need the geographical coordinates."

"No asshole," she snapped.

"Love you Rose," I cooed to my cousin.

Being sweet to her would push her buttons.

"Today is big for you I just wanted to make sure you were ready and not running late. I'm working my shift at the hospital and was already functioning so I thought I would check on you."

Today I was meeting some investors for a proposal on opening a second garage. Cullen Automotive was the only car repair shop within four counties. Everyday people traveled from miles around to the shop's location in Port Angeles. I built the shop from the ground and up just recently there had been interest in expanding my small town business.

"Thank you, but I am fully capable of waking myself up."

"Barely," she snorted.

"And I'm hanging up Rosalie."

I sighed running my hand through my hair. I wasn't as irresponsible as she thought. I was pushing thirty-five for crying out loud. I owned my house and business, which not everyone my age could claim.

I only had a few things stacked against me. I was in an almost marriage for ten years but had been single now for two years. She wanted kids and I just wanted her. Surprisingly, Maggie married someone a year after meeting them, finding out she couldn't have what she wanted. That woman was the love of my life, but she made her choice.

After she left I had to learn how to fend for myself. Mom just about kicked my ass for not learning how to do my laundry sooner. She went on to say she didn't understand how I survived college without knowing how to do that and cook. My dad's money paid for all the bullshit daily chores in college that I didn't want to do. I didn't want his money, just like I didn't want his name, so using it and paying someone to do my laundry was logical in my eyes. Mags came along two years after I graduated and took over everything I didn't do.

We were great and then all of the sudden she wanted all this stuff. Granted we had the house and our careers, but she said she wanted something that was made from both of us and it freaked me out.

The way I grew up, kids were never a good thing. I mean look at my mother and father. Grandfather Platt was a client of my dad's and one night he met my mother at some sort of benefit. Esme was nineteen at the time and a sophomore in college. She once told me she loved my father's ambition and drive that's why she agreed to date him. They dated for a year when Edward proposed, my mother didn't want to marry him she wanted her fun, but Grandfather had other plans. I turned out to be the honeymoon baby.

I was four when they divorced. Turns out the ambition and drive Esme loved so much ended their marriage when Edward spent less and less time with his family and more time building one of the biggest law empires in Seattle. Another unexpected event in Esme's life was when I broke my leg playing soccer at the age of five. Carlisle Cullen was the doctor on call and few short years later, he was the only father I would need.

I've learned in this life that you could have something concrete but it could be demolished all at once. I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray, heading for a shower.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What did I tell you about answering the phone like that?"

"What is it with all the women in my life telling me what to do?"

"Good Rosalie called," I rolled my eyes. "How did it go?"

"I will have another shop on the outskirts of Seattle by January," I grinned.

"I'm proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"Does that mean you'll be moving closer to home?"

"I don't know," I said hesitantly because this was a recurring issue with every conversation we had. I did what I always did, "How's the foundation?"

"We're working on a book drive, your father asked me if Elizabeth could help and I tried not to laugh but I can't stand that woman. He thinks just because I used his alimony checks as a starting egg for the foundation he has a say in anything."

"You shouldn't let the law firm sponsor events," I said lighting up my cigarette.

"Are you smoking still?"

"No?"

"Anyway, we had a young woman come in the other day asking about one of the caterers. I felt bad because we couldn't help her out."

"Why?" I asked blowing out the smoke and tipping the ash out my open window.

"The name she was looking for wasn't in our system. She looked so helpless," Mom sighed always Debbie Do-right.

My phone beeped indicating that I had a call on the other line. "Mom, Sam's calling me I better see what he wants."

"Okay, love you sweetie."

"Love you too."

"Yeah."

"Are you near the shop?"

"Like a half-hour away, why?"

"The police chief of Forks called his daughter is stuck out on I-79 her tire blew out."

"I'll take care of it," I sighed, throwing the remainder of my smoke out the window.

I figured the girl had to be close to the Forks exit for Charlie Swan to have called. As I came upon it, I noticed a busted up red Chevy resting on the side of the road. I pulled my truck in behind it as I got out I noticed the girl had her head resting against the steering wheel and her shoulders were shaking.

I lightly tapped on her window trying to get her attention her head didn't leave the wheel it just turned to the side. She was crying, but that wasn't what struck me, it was her familiar chocolate brown eyes. Her face paled instantly as her door shot open and puke covered my only pair of dress shoes.

I groaned but collected the hair falling in her face and held it for her. Once her retching stopped, she slowly pulled back up to look at me. Her tears seemed to pick back up as she laid the back of her head against the headrest.

I remembered her name was Isabella and she detested when I called her Bella. She was a Bella though I didn't need her to tell me otherwise. The night I saw her sitting at the bar, sipping her water, in her elegant black dress, I knew that the woman didn't belong with all of the stuffy people my father associated with. That thought came more to mind when I saw Jacob Black pull her to him. The guy was the biggest tool I had ever met and he despised me just as much as I did him. He didn't deserve Bella.

I knew that was true when I saw her give him shit during my father's retirement announcement. She was pissed and crying while she pushed him hard, which was hilarious due to her petite form. I didn't expect us to sleep together, but I also didn't like the sad look on her face. I helped her escape her life for a night I was happy to help her.

"You lied to me," her voice quivered but her eyes stayed shut.

"What did I lie about?"

"The caterers don't have any Tony's on staff," she stated through her tears.

Something clicked with what Esme had told me earlier. Isabella came looking for me, but why? I crouched down resting my knees on the lower frame of her car.

"You assumed," I shrugged lightly.

"You're a stranger," she whispered fisting her hands. "Is your name even Tony?"

"It's Edward but Anthony is my middle name. People call me Tony." _Yeah try Emmett and Garrett being the only ones._

"God," Bella cried making a whimpering noise.

This was worse than the last time.

"Shhh," I soothed. "There's nothing to cry about."

"There isn't?" she barked out a wry laugh as her hand went to the hem of her shirt pulling it up.

I didn't mind when girls tooktheir clothes off for me, but my eyes focused when they saw the small slope of her stomach.

All the shit I thought about kids and having them needed to change. She wouldn't be crying like this or trying to find me if she wasn't one hundred percent sure her baby was mine.

"We obviously need to talk," I stood holding out my hand. "Let's get this hunk of metal back to my shop and if you want we can go back to my house to talk."

"How are you being so calm about this? Why aren't you calling me a whore or something? You could leave me stranded here," Bella sniffled.

"For one thing, I bet you could pick a million men over me to be the father of your child. You wouldn't be this upset if the baby wasn't mine, am I right?"I reasoned watching her nod slowly. "Now let's get moving _SweetTart_."

Her face soured and she refused to take my hand as she marched to my truck. I loaded up her monster machine and we were on our way.

"You should call your dad he called us about your truck."

"It's fine, I only called him because I didn't know what to do."

"Were you headed for Forks?"

"I was going to tell Charlie about the baby, I told my mom and she suggested it would be better if I told him in person," she said biting her lip.

As we pulled up to the shop, I eased into the garage drop off. Sam started unhooking Bella's truck from mine. I finally looked at her. She had no makeup on and I could see a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Her black t-shirt clung to her and she was wearing stretchy pants. This is the woman I saw that night at the benefit, she had a fire about her but she was sweet. She hid that.

"My car is here call your dad let him know Sam's working on the truck. We can go to my house," I repeated this information to her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath.

She was freaking out and I think once this all set in I would be freaking out too. The fact that I was being responsible and calm was definitely a reason to freak out.

**A/N: Oh Edward, I think I really like you… This is a quick A/N. I had no power due to a monsoon and no not a literal monsoon, but it was what I think a real monsoon would be like in Pennsylvania. I'm excited about this and you all seem to be on the same page with me? I want to thank Dolphin62598 for all her betaing. And to let you all know this will have a HEA!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Edward pulled up to a beautiful red one-story house sitting on the cliffs of LaPush. There were four or five house sitting around us up here. For the short amount of time I'd known him this house just didn't scream Edward to me. The white shutters bordering the windows were an indication of that.

Alice was the one who suggested that I should try to find Tony. It couldn't be that hard, right? How many waiters from the catering service were named Tony and at that specific event? Apparently, zero had worked for the Cullen Foundation. I had a sympathetic Mrs. Cullen tell me so; I also realized I was no stranger to that look because I remember she was the woman who saw the calm Jacob, Isabella fallout.

With everything that had been happening the past couple of months, I was tired. I still went to work each and every day with my head held high. I was taking the high road proving that I was still a damn good lawyer besides I hadn't found any other jobs that would fit my qualifications which were all 'I was too qualified'.

William shot me disapproving looks, but never said a word. I hadn't talked to Jacob in weeks and not once did he even try to call me or get in touch with me. He was smart, he and his father didn't want a scandal so as long as the jilted fiancé kept her mouth shut no one would bother her.

What they didn't know was that I was three and half months pregnant with a stranger's child. I didn't want that to get out either, but my reasoning was because I was thinking of the baby and myself. He or she didn't ask for any of this and they didn't need to be coming into the world being part of a media headline. I didn't need it because I didn't want all of Seattle to know my business. I didn't need any future employers looking at my mess of a personal life and think I wasn't qualified to do my job.

Seeing Charlie was the decision I came up with. He would want to know about his grandchild. Even though few words were exchanged between us when we were together, it was still him that I stayed with after mom left. With a year of high school left, I was taking care of what Renee left behind. A lot of time has passed and I have forgiven her for her selfish ways, but I still felt sadness for my father.

I think that was one of the main reasons I wanted to find Tony. Let him have an opportunity to at least know he had a child. Everything about that was looking grim until it was _him_ coming to save me from my old truck spooking me out.

"I doubt you want to have this conversation out here and trust me I have some fucking nosy neighbors,"

"Yeah inside works," I whispered.

Lately I had been an emotional wreck. I of course, blamed my hormones. Alice was slightly worried because she said she never thought she would see me a crying mess. Little things set me off easily; Jasper of all people was good at getting me to calm down with his Zen like personality.

Edward came around my side opening my door. I blinked at him as a smirk lit up his face. "I'm not a total caveman," he replied.

"I never said that."

He nodded his head unlocking his front door ushering me in as he flicked on a couple lights. The outside of this house was a total lie of what was going on inside. Magazines and papers clustered around the room with clothing haphazardly lying on the floor I didn't even want to know how long the takeout cartons had been out.

"I've had a busy couple of weeks," he defended I guess he could tell by the look on my face I wasn't impressed.

"Okay."

"I have," he insisted clearing off the dark brown leather couch with a sweep of his hand.

I carefully sat down lacing my fingers together and suddenly the granite tiles of his floor became very fascinating.

"When's the baby due?"

"New Years," I said flexing my fingers.

"So we'll have a kid to kick off the New Year."

"I suppose."

"You came to find me… why?"

"I figured it was what you did in these kinds of situations," I shrugged finally meeting his eyes. "You would want to know if you had someone with your blood running through them, right? I know I would."

"Well it would be kind of hard for you not to know," Edward snorted leaning his head back.

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"Why did you let me think you were a waiter?"

"I figured that's what you wanted," he said as my eyebrows knitted together. "You're a safe girl why not throw all inhibitions to the wind with the inked, struggling, bad boy waiter."

"I didn't think that at all."

"Not even a little bit, it didn't even cause the slightest thrill in you," he murmured tracing a single finger down my arm.

"Don't," I snapped scooting farther away from him. "Please."

He sat letting his green eyes implore me. Like he was getting the answers he wanted just by looking at me.

"I want the kid too," he finally blurted out looking shocked by his own words.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"We can both be parents?" his voice tightened.

"That's not why I wanted to find you, you don't have to do… the thing, I really can do this on my own."

"If I have a kid I want to see it. I've never been around children and they kind of scare the shit out of me because they're needy and clingy, but it's different you know? When it's your kid."

"We don't know anything about each other," I said quickly because this wasn't what I was expecting at all.

I wasn't sure what to expect. Well I did expect accusations, name calling and yelling, but never this.

"Let's remedy that," he said shooting me a crooked smile. "I'm Edward."

"Edward what?"

"You want my full name?" his tone was cautious as if I was going to freak out.

"Whose name would the baby get? I mean we need to know which one of us has the better last name," I concluded even though I planned to name the baby Swan.

"Would you even let me have a choice?"

"You're the father," I answered.

"This is a conversation I didn't see myself having when I woke up this morning," he chuckled reaching in his pocket for something.

His laid back demeanor was surprising. Seeing him place the cigarette in his mouth and his lighter heading towards it caused my hand to connect to his forearm.

"You can't smoke," I breathed out.

"Why the fuck not, _SweetTart_?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Not around me it could damage the baby or something."

He looked at me then the cigarette and sighed rolling it between his fingers.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," Edward said lowly and kept his eyes downcast.

The last two names meant something more, not only to me, but also to most of Seattle. I felt my breath hitch and it wasn't what was wrapped around me but I was pretty sure it was Edward.

"Ask me Bella," he said softly into my ear. "You'll need to know just like I need to know who you are."

"Masen-Cullen?" I asked quietly. "As in Masen, Black, Mayes & Associates and the Cullen Foundation."

"You're quick," he teased placing the cigarette between his lips again. "I'm not going to light it."

"You're that dependent?"

"I know it's there," he mumbled taking a puff on the unlit stick.

"Masen is my father and my mother is Esme Cullen founder of the Cullen Foundation."

"And you're a mechanic?" I asked baffled.

He literally had the world at his fingertips but here he was living in La Push working on cars in Port Angeles. I worked my whole life to leave that kind of life.

"You're being judgmental," he stated. "I'm happy with what I've done with my life so wipe that look of incredulity off your beautiful face."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I know, but you need to listen before you judge," he repeated and let out a long sigh. "Things that shock people about me… I'm Edward Anthony Masen the third, I attended public school, which my father fought with my mom about. I didn't have a _dad_ until my mother married Carlisle Cullen who now runs the Seattle Regional Clinic. I graduated top of my class from Stanford with my MBA. I own the place that your truck is being fixed at."

"You don't have to tell me all of this."

"I'm not a liar and I think we should know these things because if we're going to have a kid… we should know these things," Edward said searching my face. "Your turn to give me something."

"Isabella Marie Swan people call me Iz, Izzy, Bells, or Bella. I prefer Isabella. I was born and raised in Forks," I paused and his face lit up for some reason. "I am a corporate attorney for Masen, Black, Masey and Associates, when I was in law school at Harvard I struggled by staying in school. My dad couldn't afford tuition, but I managed to get a few scholarships. Your father allowed me to intern during my summers off and paid for my last two years of law school."

"That was generous of him."

"It was and it will be something I'll never forget."

"You're ambitious he admires that," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"You think? I was passed over for junior partner," I tried to keep the bitterness out.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"My ex-fiancé didn't want me being partner," I said and I felt the tears.

Edward cautiously moved toward me he was hesitant, but moved his calloused fingers to brush under my eyes.

"Remember what I said about crying girls?" he murmured as I nodded. "When I was little and my parents were still together I would hear my mom cry at night. It wasn't loud or anything, but her room was right across the hall from mine so I could hear her. I would go in and wrap my arms around her. She would eventually stop, but I hated that she cried… that things made her cry. Don't let stupid things make you cry… that fiancé of yours was a stupid thing."

"Thank you," I whimpered.

He lay down with his back against the couch and started to tug me down too.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I warned letting him comfort me.

"How about we try to be friends?" he suggested and I felt him cringe.

"Friends?"

"As much as my dick would like to reminisce with you, I don't think you could handle that emotionally."

"You're crass and I don't want to sleep with you."

"That's why we should be friends, trust me, I would never sleep with my friends."

I was quiet. Was he friends with a lot of women? I didn't know if he was seeing someone or if he was into casual sex. He was charismatic and attractive. I easily slept with him without knowing much about him and didn't even have the right information.

"Be my friend?" he murmured. "I'm a great friend."

I turned around in his arms to see how serious he was and when my eyes caught his, I saw a hopeful sparkle.

"What if I get annoyed with you?"

"You'll probably irritate me," he retorted.

"Then why…" I was cut off by his hand creeping under my shirt rubbing my stomach.

"My parents detest one another, it sucked growing up having them look at each other the way they did."

"My parents are divorced," I offered.

"Yeah?"

"I was seventeen my mom just left. There was a note that said she would call me, which she did five months later. My dad and I didn't know anything was wrong. They never argued… he loved her so much."

"We're not our parents," he declared, as his eyes never left mine. "Twenty questions?"

"Birthday?"

"June 20, 1975."

"September 13, 1983… you're so old," I commented scrunching my nose I heard him chuckle brushing my hair behind my ear.

We continued our game for an hour until I started yawning. I cuddled against him but it wasn't affection? He felt safe like he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I never felt that way with anyone, not even Jacob.

I said something about leaving, but Edward said it was too late and that I could have the guest room. Charlie called shortly after, asking if I was staying at a hotel I told him I was with a friend. Edward's smile lit up the room.

We were both so different my mind kept screaming let's see how long we can be friends without me killing him…

**A/N: I love all of your responses and appreciate the feedback. If I don't get back to you it might be because I read a lot of reviews on my phone while I'm at work so I forget to write back when I get home I try though to go back. So this was fluffy a bit but it won't be like this all of the time. Dolphin62598 is my beta and is awesome! You know what to do!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"Let me get this straight," Emmett started as a crash came from the kitchen signaling Rosalie was pissed. "You, who had no desire to have kids and practically screamed it at your live-in wife, have managed to get someone who isn't that woman pregnant?"

"It's something that just happened," I said lamely.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'no glove, no love'?" Em cried as Garrett almost spit his beer everywhere.

I took a long drink of my beer. A couple weeks ago, Bella decided we should tell the important people in our lives but separately and I knew my important people wouldn't like that. Rose was proof of this because she was now breaking shit in my kitchen. She demanded to know why Bella wasn't here so she could at least meet her. I also knew she was mad because Rosalie was Team Maggie even though her beloved friend left me and married someone else.

"Emmett what's done is done," Garrett supplied.

My cousin was reserved where his sister was proving to be a nut job. Rosalie and Garrett came to live with us when I was ten. Carlisle's sister and brother-in-law died in a plane crash in Alaska, leaving a two-year-old Rose and ten-year-old Garrett to live with us. Mom loved having another baby around even though for the first few months of them living with us I was a pain in the ass.

"Have you asked for a paternity test? Have you both looked over your options?" Emmett was asking the questions I should have when I found out, but if I had, it would have only stressed Bella out more and she already cried too much.

"I know for a fact she wouldn't have came searching for me if it wasn't mine. She was engaged if there was any question it was his she would have asked for a test."

"She has a fiancé?" Rose shouted bolting into the room. "You are a fucking moron."

"She _had_ a fiancé. She is living with her friends now."

"What about options?" Emmett piped up again.

Rose's head snapped in his direction as she gave her boyfriend the death glare. She was a pediatric nurse, but regardless of her profession, she would still flip out if she heard the word abortion. I heard the conversations she had with Esme about how people should choose adoption some shit like that.

I knew Bella was dead set on keeping the baby so that was why there weren't any options. Bella kept telling me that she would be fine without me and it was nice that I wanted to help, but it wasn't necessary. In this whole fucked up situation, I found myself wanting to help her.

"Will you both shut the fuck up? You're making my head hurt. Bella and I have made this decision and we are both in this. We want the kid to have both of us, that's it, plain and simple."

"How are you so calm about this?" Rose shrieked, she and Em were really perfect for each other.

"I don't know I just am. Bella needs someone to be calm for her and what's freaking out going to get me?"

"You like her," she accused.

"We have decided to be friends," I countered.

"I'm telling your mother."

"Be my guest," I shrugged finishing my beer and lit up a cigarette.

She can tell Esme, at least that's one lashing I can try to escape, She'll call me and definitely show up, but I can prepare for it.

The knocking on my door at seven this morning didn't prepare me for nothing. I stumbled out of bed wearing boxers. I wasn't completely awake when I opened the door and my mom pushed past.

As always Esme Cullen was looking perfect even for this un-godly hour, but that was my mother.

"I want you to start from the beginning," she said slowly.

"Mom, can't this…"

"No Edward, I want you to tell me this because I'm upset that I had to hear this from Rosalie last night. She said you were treating this as no big deal and I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. You are a thirty-five year old man and very capable of living your life I just want to understand all of this because I had to live through seeing how devastated you were when Maggie left. I need to understand this, please?"

My mother was on the verge of tears, but I knew what she was talking about. I drank more and was a shit to everyone. Rose said it was my fault because I finally pushed Maggie away, she knew nothing. So I told Esme about meeting Bella and how she found me or I found her.

"She was the girl?"

"Yeah, she was trying to find me," I nodded.

"I remember her from the Foundation Banquet and the way the man she was with treated her."

"Mom, she's a good person." I never said shit like that.

Esme looked at me her green eyes questioning me. For some reason this girl was giving me a soft spot. Esme saw it and Rosalie brought it up last night.

"I want you to bring her to the house," she said as my phone started ringing.

"Yeah," I answered and caught mom rolling her eyes.

"Edward," I heard _her _voice crack.

"Bella?"

"Isabella," she whimpered still defiant.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…I… it wasn't there last night and then I woke up… you can tell," she babbled.

"Iz let me in," I heard in the background.

"No," she cried. "Edward."

"You need to calm down _SweetTart_," I said gently Esme shooting me a strange look.

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting to see and feel what I did. I reached for the alarm clock but it seemed further away. Something got in my way and that something was my stomach. I instantly panicked because last night it wasn't there and now it was very noticeable.

I don't know why I called Edward, but I was losing it. How was I supposed to go to work? Everyone would see and speculate. Jacob would know; I was fine with not seeing him, but this I knew would make him appear.

"Open the door Iz," Alice called.

"I'm on the phone," I called back.

"Bella," a soft voice said over the phone, it wasn't Edward's.

"Isabella," I corrected quietly.

"Isabella I like that name," the woman said gently.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"My name is Esme." I froze, this was his mother. "Edward is busy killing himself by cigarette can you tell me what is wrong."

"Uh… my stomach… you can see," I stammered. _Did he tell her yet?_

"You popped," she said simply.

"I what?"

"How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks?" _You're a lawyer Swan?_

"When you're around four months your stomach tends to establish itself."

"It wasn't there last night," I argued frowning. "I have to go to work."

"Bella call in sick I'll be there in a couple hours," Edward had the phone.

"I never call in sick."

"Well you are today."

"Edward," I sighed. "I can't just call in sick."

"Have you told work you're pregnant?"

"No," I paused, if I told them I was pregnant William would know and then Jacob.

"Where are you staying?"

"Alice's house."

"Address?"

I gave him the address and he hung up right after. He was ridiculous for making a two and a half hour drive for nothing.

"Let me in now," Alice called knocking full force at the door.

I got up, opening my door Alice's eyes widened and then she became very bouncy. Jasper was standing behind her looking concerned and confused.

"Oh my god! Look at you," Alice squealed as I grimaced.

"Ali maybe we should leave Izzy alone," Jasper suggested.

"I'm fine, scared but fine."

"Why wouldn't you let me in and who were you on the phone with?"

"I saw this," gesturing to the small beach ball that was my stomach. "I called Edward."

"You called Edward," she smiled slightly making Jasper roll his eyes.

Alice had this grand love story made up in her head for weeks now. She thought Edward and I would fall in love. He was my prince charming or something. The guy had dead musician's faces silhouetted as a tattoo on his arm, that wasn't my idea of prince charming. Not that I didn't appreciate Cobain, Hendrix, and Morrison I just found it a little strange to have them commemorated on your skin. He also was eight years older than I was, but acted like his was still a teenager.

"He wants me to call in sick. He uh, is coming here."

"Why?"

"I don't know but he wouldn't let me argue."

"This is kind of hard to hide now," Jasper said.

"What should I do?"

"You need to worry about you and the baby. Jacob has been taking a hit by the media lately; I honestly think he deserves it. His father isn't helping his attitude either."

"I'm calling off too," Alice, declared as I shot her a questioning look. "I want to meet your baby daddy."

I called Angela one of the other attorneys at my firm and good friend asking her to have my assistant clear my schedule for the day. I had no cases today so it didn't seem to pose a problem.

Alice and I sat in the living room eating a huge bowl of fruity pebbles, which I thought was the best cereal ever created. The doorbell rang and Alice skipped merrily to the door. I heard her chatting brightly to a voice I recognized as Edward's. I didn't make a move to get up I stayed seated munching on the surgery goodness of my cereal.

The place next to me dipped down and my head turned from whatever Kelly was saying to Regis. Edward had a huge grin on his face.

"Whatchaya eating _SweetTart_?" he said in a singsong voice and I heard Alice giggle as she sat on a chair closer to the television.

"Pebbles," I grumbled placing my spoon in the bowl.

Edward was quick grabbing the spoon shoveling my delicious breakfast in his mouth.

"I'm eating that," I snapped.

"I know and from the looks of it, it was rather yummy," he teased with a wicked smirk.

"I don't want this now," I said placing it on the table.

He didn't say anything, but he took the hem of my shirt pushing it up inspecting my stomach. He leaned his face down placing a kiss above my belly button.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" I hissed uncomfortable with his actions.

"Oh I have, but you need to understand that as this is my child too I can do that."

Alice awed while I huffed because his gesture felt intimate. If we were going to be friends we couldn't do intimate, it just made things hazy and confusing.

"Edward, how are you?" Alice chirped with a huge smile.

"I'm good pix, how are you?" Edward asked his smile crooked.

"Excellent!"

"So what are we doing today ladies?" he placed his Converse covered feet next to mine on the table.

My eyes betrayed me as they roamed up his body. He had holes in his jeans and his black shirt stretched across his shoulders. I noticed he was wearing glasses, which didn't seem to fit his rebel badass persona at all.

"We were just staying in today. Jasper will be coming home for lunch, you'll be able to meet him?"

"I'll stay," he shrugged watching me.

"Great."

"You have plans for dinner?"

"No?"

"Good my mom wants me to bring you over tonight."

"We don't have to do the thing," I said quickly.

"When Esme Cullen invites you to dinner there is no turning her down, besides she told me if you didn't show up when I arrived I had to bring her to you."

"Uh okay, I guess?"

The rest of the morning played out with us watching television. Alice and Edward hit it off so well I almost told them to get a room. I knew she had a way with people, but I soon learned Edward was the same way. He could talk to anyone I felt that when he and Jasper formed and instant bromance. What was happening to my world and how could one person change so much of it? Before we left for his parents house they both swapped numbers so they could go to a Black Hawks game.

"Jazz and Ali seem cool," he said nonchalantly as we drove to his parents.

"They're the best," I mumbled pulling at the band of my pants.

Alice ran out and got this expander thingy so I could still wear my normal pants. I couldn't stop playing with it. Edward told me I didn't need to get dressed up and that I was beautiful without makeup on. _Whatever._

"My cousins are going to be at dinner too. Rose, my cousin and her boyfriend kind of gave me hell about not meeting you," he said calmly.

"I don't need to meet them… I don't need to meet anyone."

"Whether you like it or not Bella, we're family now. It's not you and it's not me, we're an us, even though we're just friends, we're going to be an us for the rest of our lives. Granted we might meet others and then they'll join the us, but my point is we are an us."

"What if I don't want to be an _us_?"

"You really don't have a choice," he said, his tone held finality.

We had to take the ferry to a suburb outside Seattle. The house we pulled up to wasn't over the top it was nice, but not _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_.

"You had expectations."

"Maybe, you grew up here?"

"Yeah."

He rung the bell and we were greeted by a very leggy blonde and a small petite woman with Edward's hair and eyes.

"This is Isabella?" the blonde questioned raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Rose," the other woman warned.

"We are thankful that you decided to come, Isabella."

"Edward didn't really give me a choice," I blurted out and felt my cheeks flush. I shouldn't have said that.

"It's true," he said brushing past us.

"He's an asshole I believe it," Rose smiled holding out her hand. "Rosalie Hale."

"Isabella Swan."

"We talked earlier," Esme smiled.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry about my meltdown," I apologized.

"I'm not, it's given me a chance to meet you," she said sincerely.

I thought maybe this might be a good family to have.

**A/N: To address some things the whole Esme/Edward Sr. age thing they met when she was 19 I never said that was how old she was when they dated and anyways she would have been like 20 or so when they married. Second thing Bella said Masen looked to be in his 70's which means I didn't say how old he was… it doesn't matter. All we know is Edward had a younger mom I don't know why that's a detail important to know? Next thing I edited chapter 4 once I don't know why it kept posting it… I'm moving back to Amongst the Living for a few days because this story seems to make people odd…**

**Dolphin62958 is my awesome beta, who helps improve my punctuation and such. Props to her!**


	6. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Mom did her thing; you know where she fussed all over Bella. I was surprised Bella let her touch her stomach if I tried that shit I would have lost my balls. I went through the kitchen to the back patio so I could smoke.

I really needed a cigarette.

"Shouldn't you be cutting back?"

"Ah, not you too doc," I sighed.

"If your mother sees you she might beat you over the head for doing this," he chuckled.

I took my pack out offering him one and as always the good doctor didn't disappoint. He inhaled slowly before he exhaled. Mom only had Carlisle to blame for my habit.

"I won't do it around the kid."

"I just met Isabella."

"And?" I prompted.

"Make her smile, Edward."

"That isn't cryptic or anything," I snorted taking another pull of my cigarette.

"She looks like she doesn't smile much, maybe change that?"

"Rose and Emmett pounce yet?"

"When I left the living room they went on about how she was a harpy," he said rolling his eyes.

"She can be," I replied honestly. "What I mean is she has her moments."

"She works for your father," Carlisle stated.

"She needs to get away from there, it's stressing her out. That can't be good for the baby, right?"

"Stress is never good," he said carefully. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How are you doing?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it," I sighed squinting in his direction. "I'll be fine. You know me, things don't really bother me."

"I do know _you_."

"We should get back in there," I said stubbing out my smoke. "I don't want to leave her alone with Rose too long."

I walked into the kitchen where Mom and Bella were both frowning at me. It's not like I smoked in either one of their faces I even went outside. Carlisle has smoked for years out on the back patio and my mother has not said one word to him about it.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost, Isabella has offered to help me," she smiled.

"You cook?" I asked sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Yes," Bella nodded curtly.

She was distancing herself and I could see it. I didn't get it, she freaked out this morning calling me first and now she was an ice queen.

I watched her help my mom with the mashed potatoes. The look on her face told me that she loved my mom. I didn't know if it was the attention she was getting or what, but I was certain she didn't have a relationship with her mother. She told Esme about Harvard and how she received her internship with my father's firm. Bella actually liked what she did. How she talked about her career was how I felt about working on cars.

"I'm starving," Emmett boomed causing Bella to jump slightly.

"Bella, this is my Alice," I explained gesturing to the big oaf I called my best friend.

In school, you always have that one kid that had your back, Emmett was that kid. He lived next door to us and we were in every sport together. The day Esme and Carlisle met was the day Emmett asked Carlisle if he knew what he was doing when he casted my leg. Emmett thought he was a lousy doctor because I couldn't play soccer for almost two months.

During college Em went to an art school while I went to Stanford. Looking at Emmett you wouldn't be able to tell one of his paintings could set you back a hundred grand, but they did. His only fault was he thought anyone not in our circle was after money. Before Rose, he dated this Russian ballerina named Irina. She was an absolute gold digger Em unfortunately learned that the hard way. I guess that's why he started seeing Rose. She was familiar and the sap had a soft spot for her his whole life.

"Emmett," Esme chastised as he broke off a fresh roll.

"Sorry Mishes C.," he mumbled as food flew out his mouth.

"Fuck Em, get some manners."

"Like you're any better," he scoffed as I heard Bella giggle.

I glared at her.

"What? You stole my pebbles so he's kind of right," she shrugged.

"Tony you stole the girl's food… a pregnant one at that," Emmett said in faux shock.

"The damn bowl was this big," I said making a circle with my arm.

"I was not," Bella pouted.

Honestly, she was beautiful. Not in a mass produced way either. She just held a natural beauty that called to me for some reason. Emmett jumped into some story about one of his favorite cereals; he was hamming it up for her. I watched how relaxed she was and I had to smile every time when her hand rested on her stomach. She slouched in her seat my arm draped across the back of her chair. I didn't care so I didn't move it.

Esme kept shooting me looks tilting her head to the side. Carlisle shook his head watching us all. Garrett came in halfway through dinner and was even charmed by Bella. She was giggly and it kind of pissed me off, he was even a little flirty with her. Rose was the one who was quiet as she watched; her frown was going to end up permanent if she kept that up.

'Quit it,' I mouthed to Rose.

'Fuck you,' she replied.

Mom made us guys clear the table taking Bella away from me.

"Mind keeping your dick in your pants?" I snapped at Garrett.

"What?" Garrett shrugged with a smirk.

"You know what," I spat.

"I was just talking to a pretty girl."

"Yeah you can quit that."

"You jealous?" he asked chuckling at me.

"Not relevant, it's a douche move to go after a girl that is carrying my kid," I defended.

"Don't worry about me, but maybe you should worry about your mom," he nodded his head toward the giggles coming from the other room.

"Shit."

"His hair was so red," Bella smiled at the book in front of her. My fingers itched to brush her back.

"He looked like _Opie_ when he was little," Mom added with a laugh that made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Edward's a regular _Richie Cunningham_," Rose said dryly.

She was itching to say something to her about Mags I could see it in her blue eyes.

"I'm a ginger, okay we get it," I said growing irritated.

I noticed Bella downcast her eyes once she realized I was in the room. I hated that she couldn't be happy around me it was like I took that away from her and I knew I was fun. I didn't get why she acted like this.

**BPOV**

Edward's mother hugged me goodbye. I guess I was nervous due to the way Charlie handled the news about the baby. I might as well have been talking to a wall.

"_Hey dad?" I called into the house after Edward dropped me off._

"_In the kitchen Bells," he hollered._

_He was cleaning his rifle out at the table. Typical._

"_You get your truck fixed?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Jake didn't come with you this visit?"_

"_No," I muttered. "I'm pregnant."_

_Silence and he was still paying attention to the rifle._

"_Are you going to say something?" I questioned._

"_You and Jake must be happy."_

"_It's not Jacob's."_

"_Oh," he said pausing for a second, I saw his mustache twitch down._

"_Is that all, just oh? You're going to have a grandchild," I said louder than intended._

"_Bells, you're an adult, what you choose to do with your life is up to you," he sighed._

_I made dinner, went to sleep and left the next morning when Edward picked me up._

"You're mom and Carlisle are pretty great," I whispered shifting in my seat.

"Yeah?" he asked as I watched his mouth slant.

I nodded moving my focus back to the window. Edward dropped me off and I made my way into the house.

"Iz did you look at your phone?"

"No," I said shaking my head. I pulled my Blackberry out seeing Angela had called four times in the past hour.

"Shit."

"Angela called here one of your clients has been arrested for embezzlement."

"God," I breathed running my hand through my hair. "I know I'll have to go in now."

"Iz, it's ten o'clock," she frowned.

"I have no other choice, Ali."

"Don't over do it. Do you hear me?" she demanded pointing at me.

I tried not to laugh but she wasn't as intimidating because of her height. "Promise."

I didn't have time to change I did run and grab my old Harvard hoodie slipping it over my black tank.

"Ang?" I asked into my phone.

"Izzy it's bad," Angela started. "Hunter Corp is a mess."

"James?"

"Who else?" she laughed humorlessly.

"Did his father know?"

"Mr. Hunter said he had been out of the country for the past year. The paperwork matches up and all documentation is pointing to James."

"I'm almost there. See you in fifteen," I said hanging up.

This was going to take all night into tomorrow. Hunter Corp was one of my biggest clients and I had been spending the past two years getting the owner's son James out of trouble. During my internship their original lawyer quit because of James, making William step up as lead attorney.

"Iz," Angela called from in front of my office, her eyes widened instantly.

I looked down noticing what I forgot. I was in a hurry and didn't even have time to think about anything other than work.

"Angela," I sighed.

"You're pregnant?" she all but screamed.

"Yes," I croaked feeling sudden anxiety.

"Isabella, my office now," William said taking me by the elbow like a scolded child. He wheeled into his office.

My calm night went to hell in a matter of minutes.

"Explain," his tone cold.

"I'm here for work not to discuss my personal life."

"The moment you started dating my son your personal life became my business."

This infuriated me he had no right.

"I'm no longer with Jacob so it isn't any of your concern."

"He has a child and a fiancé who left him for no reason. We will take the child."

I felt a pain shoot through my abdomen as I inhaled a sharp breath. I wanted Edward here because something told me he would make this better.

"I told him you would ruin his chances as mayor, which he has slipped in the polls. A story about your dishonesty will make the public sympathize with Jacob."

"The baby is mine," I gritted out feeling another pain.

It hurt and I felt wetness between my legs. William continued with his threats his voice never rising. I was clutching the desk and saw my knuckles turning white. He wouldn't stop he just kept on using his words that were becoming muffled in my ears. My vision started to blur until I saw black and felt the floor beneath me.

**A/N: Yeah… Dolphin62598 beta'd this! I know I said Amongst the Living would be updated but can't stop writing this.**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Motherfucker," I growled shoving Jacob Black as he held me against the wall of Bella's room.

Rosalie woke me around midnight saying she saw Bella being brought in unconscious when she was starting her shift. I instantly felt my heart pounding Carlisle was in the living room when I tried leaving.

"_Your hands are shaking I'll drive," he said clasping his hand on my shoulder._

When I arrived, no one would tell me anything thank God Carlisle pulled some strings. My father and William Black were outside of her room as we approached.

"Edward?" my father questioned.

I ignored him reaching for the door. I could hear Carlisle speaking to them behind me. I opened the door saw red as I observed Bella sleeping in her bed and Jacob Black stroking her stomach.

"Get your fucking hands off her," I seethed.

His face was extremely confused as he frowned. The bastard was touching my child and that shit wasn't going to fly.

"Your hand is on _my_ kid," I emphasized.

This made him stand and now he looked pissed.

"Your kid?" he scoffed.

He was taller than I was and a little bigger than Em, but I wasn't intimidated by this fucking Golden Boy. It was obvious Bella didn't want anything to do with him.

"That's what I said," I shrugged.

"I highly doubt Isabella would associate with someone like you."

"If she is with you, then why is she living with the Whitlocks?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Before I could even register it, he had me pinned against the wall.

"You know nothing," he hissed in my face. "She's _my pregnant _fiancée."

I'd had enough because my head hit his causing him to stumble back. As he leaned forward, I brought my knee up connecting with his chin. He fell to the ground and my boots attacked his ribs and stomach. I was pulled away and thrown against the wall again. This time I was staring at a slightly shorter man with a mustache. Behind him was security; I took a deep breath realizing what just happened… what I had done. I hadn't fought like that in a long while and kicking the mayor elect's ass was definitely a bad idea, but I didn't regret it.

"I want him arrested," William ordered as I sighed.

A few nurses rushed in with a stretcher to pick Jacob off the floor. Carlisle stood shaking his head and my father looked livid. The mustache guy in flannel let up once he noticed I had calmed down. They wheeled the asshole out of the room.

"Ed-Edward," Bella's voice rasped.

Everyone in the room looked at me, even mustache man.

"You Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Carlisle had moved over to Bella, the doctor in him taking charge. She shifted and winced as she brought her hand to lie on her stomach.

"Carlisle?" she asked in a small, confused voice.

I moved forward and the guy holding me dropped his hand to his sides.

"Where's Edward?"

"I'm right here Isabella," I murmured.

She frowned in confusion. "You called me Isabella."

"I did," I chuckled placing my hand on her stomach.

We heard a throat clear, I turned my head and she looked up. A doctor stood in the doorway. She introduced herself as Dr. Santiago. She went on to tell us Bella had a panic attack and her blood pressure was through the roof. There was some blood loss as well something about placenta praevia. Bella and the baby were stable, that was my main concern.

"The baby is good?" she breathed.

"Yes he is doing well, but you need to rest," Dr. Santiago explained.

"He?" I asked.

"You didn't know?"

"I missed my last appointment because of work," Bella whispered.

"We did an ultrasound and you are having a little boy."

To say I was feeling elated would be an understatement. I never thought I would be here. I was going to have a son. A son I could educate in things like sports and cars and even girls. The doctor was cut off by William and an officer coming into the room.

My father and mustache man were standing near the doorway, but soon moved towards them. I felt Bella's fingers curl around my bicep.

"Jacob was attacked," William said, his voice calm.

"Edward was provoked," Carlisle said from behind me.

"What are they talking about?" Bella whispered pulling me closer to her.

"Black couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Jacob was here," she shrieked.

"Isabella you need to stay calm," Dr. Santiago warned.

"Why don't we take this outside? I don't want my daughter upset," mustache man said.

"Charlie," William started.

"William I don't want her stressed. You were the one she was with when Ms. Weber called an ambulance. Bells told me she hasn't been with your boy for quite some time and yet he's here."

William Black didn't argue with Bella's father, he huffed and wheeled out into the hall with Carlisle, Masen and the officer following.

"Try not to have anymore excitement," Dr. Santiago said leaving the room.

I ran my palm against my forehead that was fucking killing me. I felt her fingers meeting my hand.

"Why do you have a welt here?"

"I head butted your fiancé."

"You what?"

"Fucker had me pinned to the wall and I didn't like it."

"So you head butted him?" she asked incredulously.

"And kneed and kicked."

Her big brown eyes widened in disbelief and I smiled.

"You," she trailed off.

"Kicked his ass," I grinned finishing for her.

"William said he was going to take _him_ away. He thinks the baby is Jacob's. I…he's yours and…" she cried.

I held her; I pulled Bella to my chest and just held her. I never asked her about her relationship with Jacob, which maybe I should have. I told her the night we met that she wasn't that girl. She wasn't the girl who had one-night stands or cheated on her partner. She fell asleep in my arms and I drifted off too. I woke to Carlisle sticking his head in frowning, I don't know how much time passed but my mother was here and went straight to Bella.

"You have to go with the officer out in the hall," she said quietly.

"What time is it?"

"Six," she said pushing my hair back like when I was little. "Carlisle and Bella's father convinced them to not take you just yet they didn't want to stress Bella out."

"How bad is it?"

"Jacob Black is pressing charges for aggravated assault and battery," she said solemnly. "You broke three of his ribs which clasped one of his lungs."

"He had me pinned to the wall, mom."

"Sweetheart I don't know what to tell you, but you father and William want you arrested."

"Es," Carlisle said from the door.

"You need to go baby," she sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'll stay with her."

I slowly detangled myself from Bella and placed a kiss on her head, then moved to her stomach kissing my boy.

**BPOV**

This all felt unreal, it hurt to move. I felt a hand brushing my hair away and slowly opened my tired eyes. It was Esme Cullen. Everything started to come back to me; Hunter case, William's threats, the doctor's words and Edward confessing he fought Jacob.

Where was Edward?

I shot up feeling the instant pain in my abdomen and lowered myself back down.

"You need to take it easy," Esme chided.

"Where's Edward?"

"He is becoming familiar with the Seattle Police Department," she said dryly.

"They arrested him."

"Jacob's pressing charges."

I took a few deep breaths. The doctor said I had placental previa and since it was in its early stages it could fix itself, but it also meant I was under a close watch.

The door quietly opened to reveal Charlie. He looked tired since the last time I saw him. I was surprised to see him.

"You gave me quite the scare kid."

"I'm sorry."

"I uh, changed your emergency contact information."

"That was why Jacob was here," I realized.

"I took care of it," he nodded. "Bells I think you should come back to Forks with me."

"I'm with Alice," I protested.

"And in other circumstances that would be fine, but Jacob and his damn father have dragged the press in."

"Wait, what?"

"The mayor elect was brutally attacked while at his pregnant fiancée's hospital bedside."

"I left Jacob."

"Bella we have our lawyer and the Cullen Foundation publicist working on this," Esme reassured squeezing my hand.

I thought about it. I needed some place that would be safe and that wouldn't cause me any stress. Unfortunately, I knew this meant that I would have to leave Masen, Black, Mayes & Associates. My job was something I loved, but my son was now my top priority. I needed to make sure I stayed healthy for the both of us.

"I'll go back to Forks with you," I agreed.

"You will?" he asked slightly surprised. "No fight?"

"No fight," I sighed. "When will Edward be released?" I asked running my hand over my belly.

**EPOV**

"Nine of spades," I said letting the smoke escape the side of my mouth.

"Go fish," Marcus's rough voice grumbled.

"And I am the fucking winner," I cheered slapping my cards down.

Marcus my cellmate was in for being drunk and disorderly. He went on a night out on the town with his old army buddies from Vietnam. Apparently, on his way home he was a bit rowdy. The police picked him up and his wife Didi refused to come get him.

"I hope you take pride in beating an old man."

"Always," I grinned stubbing out my cigarette.

"So your girl is leaving you in here too? Teaching you a lesson."

"She's not my girl per say, but she's in the hospital."

"She alright?"

"We're having a little boy she just needs to learn how to relax," I explained but Bella needing to relax was an understatement.

"And you're here?"

"It's a long story," I said shortly thinking of the reason I was in here. _Fucking Black._

"We have time," he shrugged.

"Edward Cullen," the cop called.

I stood shaking my head. "We'll finish this some other time?"

"I'll hold you to it."

"Cullen, Aro Volturi to see you."

I was led to our family lawyer and Carlisle's best friend. He stood with his back to us talking with Carlisle. As always, he had his designer suit on and his black hair slicked back. "Aro."

"Edward, long time of staying out of trouble," he chuckled shaking my hand.

"I've taken a retirement from shenanigans."

"Well you came out of retirement with a bang."

"How bad is it?" I asked honestly.

"The Black's have this all over the news. William's son has been losing supporters; you gave him the power to gain the sympathy of Seattle."

"I paid the bail set, but Edward you did real damage to Jacob," Carlisle explained.

"I'm trying to get the charges dropped."

Suddenly I didn't care about that, I wanted to know about Bella. "She's okay?"

"Isabella is doing better she's going back to Forks with her father," Carlisle said.

"When can we go back to the hospital?"

"You're not allowed on the premises especially with Jacob there."

"So I can't see her?"

"When she's released," Carlisle supplied.

I took a breath because I didn't like the fact that I had to be away from them. Bella needed someone to watch out for her whether she liked it or not. My boy definitely needed me to watch out for him and make his world safe before he got here and I would make sure he had that.

**A/N: So what are your thoughts? The Black family pretty much sucks… Dolphin62598 is my beta!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I pulled at the sleeve of my fraying Harvard hoodie as I looked out my childhood bedroom window. Charlie turned the air on in the house as the late August heat remained outside. I decided this morning that it was too cold, lately I was either too hot or too cold. The hospital had been the perfect temperature and now I had to settle for whatever this was.

I was released last night from my weeklong stay at Seattle Regional. Charlie and the Cullens wanted me transferred to a different hospital due to the fact the media knew where I was staying. They were relentless trying to get an interview with me. I lay in my bed not wanting to talk about the spiraling downfall my life had become. My defenders kept the intruding press away. Alice and Esme wouldn't leave my side until the night nurse Vicki kicked them out.

Charlie and Carlisle explained to me why Edward wasn't there. I just nodded and by the third day of not talking Alice became pissed. She said I had gone into shock and I couldn't remain mute until the baby was born. The truth was I talked each night when everyone was forced out after visiting hours, Edward would call.

"_When I was five I got a marble stuck up my nose," he sighed. "Emmett said I wouldn't be able to get it out of my mouth. I tried to prove the fucker wrong."_

"_My mom forced me into ballet lessons when I was six," I confessed, running my hand over my stomach. "I sucked, but she made me stick with it until I wound up knocking two of my teeth out trying to do some kind of running jump."_

"_I was the shortest kid in my class in ninth grade, I made Esme go out to buy me these lift things you put in your shoes. Turns out they only made me two inches taller and I had a weird limp," he snorted at the description of his younger self._

"_I stuffed my bra all through high school. No one could tell it was stuffed because I wasn't even really an A cup. Then college happened and they finally were there…" I don't know why I told him that._

Our conversations were weird and random like that every night. He didn't mention one thing about his charge or hearing for assaulting Jacob and I didn't talk about the stress I was suffering from.

"She hasn't been talking," I heard Charlie from behind my door.

"That's what my mom has told me," Edward said.

Charlie's head appeared behind the door, he smiled slightly something he never really did until my recent hospital stay. "Bells you have a visitor."

Edward stepped into the room wearing greased up holey jeans and a smudged white t-shirt. He must have come straight from work; I looked over at my clock noticing it was five twenty-seven. When my eyes went back to Edward, he stood looking at me with a warm smile. I didn't return it because I was tired of everything, smiling wasn't going to fix anything. After a few moments, I realized Charlie had disappeared. He was probably missing some game and had to return to his flat screen..

"So you're not talking?" he asked now kneeling in front of me.

"I'm not talking to any of them," I corrected turning my head to the side to look out the window again.

I felt the bottom of my hoodie being pushed up to rest just under my breasts. I wanted to smack him and lecture him about personal space, but like I said I was too tired.

"I read that he can hear me, you know?"

"Really?" I asked bored.

"Yeah and did you know it is possible for him to grow a third eye."

"Fascinating," I said as a few leaves fell off the tree in the front yard.

"I also learned that the mother of the baby should suck the father's dick," he said softly as he stroked my belly.

"Good to…" and then it clicked. "Must you be so fucking crass," I spat.

"You weren't listening to me," Edward shrugged kissing my stomach before pulling my hoodie back down and taking a seat next to me. "Now care to explain your silence."

"Everyone wants to know how I feel or how I'm dealing. Everything I've worked for in the past ten years has been ripped away from me. I'm literally back where I started. When I left Forks I wasn't supposed to come back, but here I am. Unwed, pregnant and unemployed I'll probably have to go on welfare or something…And my back and whole general everything hurts. You call me at night and we talk about random things. You talk to me about things that don't stress me out. All the people in my life want to talk about what _Channel Four_ news is saying about me, you and that asshole who will probably be mayor…" I finished my rant slightly panting because for once it felt good to get all of that out.

"Your hair looks kind of darker," he said picking up a strand of my hair between his fingers.

I stared at him and his green eyes begged me to play along. "Yeah?" I sighed.

"More chocolaty, I say."

"Alice bought me this new shampoo."

"That could be it," he grinned letting go of the strand. "The book said your body changes maybe your hair is part of that."

"Are you seriously reading a baby book?"

"Yeah, why not," he said stretching his arms over his head; I saw the slightest bit of his treasure trail. "I know nothing about kids so I figured a little reading wouldn't hurt."

"I'm scared," I finally admitted aloud.

"Why do you think I'm reading a book?" Edward snorted running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"I wish you could have been at the hospital with me."

"You missed me," he smirked.

"I missed having someone to make everyone back off, you seem like that's your m.o."

"I do know how to handle Esme when she gets all motherly and overbearing," he admitted.

We were quiet and then I finally asked the question that had been nagging me for a week. "What happened with everything?"

"My lawyer was able to get the charges dropped," he said, but something seemed off.

"How?"

"I have to attend anger management, which I think is total bullshit and your father told the cops he saw Jacob push me against the wall first."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Edward asked looking at me disbelievingly.

"Jacob had power of attorney over me, it was my fault he was even there," I explained biting my lip.

I became too busy to even realize I didn't change that one detail in my life. Being lawyers, we kind of knew the importance of having the documentation and as soon as we became engaged we updated all our rights.

"Are you two still together?" he asked careful, guarded.

"No," I shook my head. "I gave him the ring when I left our apartment. I just never got around to changing any documents. My dad made sure we fixed it though."

"Do you remember that night?" he asked running his hand along my stomach.

"I was called in for a client and when I arrived Angela, the other lawyer who is co-council with me, noticed that I was pregnant. William obviously noticed too and he didn't take it so well. He accused me of hiding the pregnancy from Jacob and threatened to take _him_ away," I finished leaning the back of my head against the wall.

"He said that?" I nodded.

"I started feeling the pain and then I remember waking up in the hospital."

I felt Edward pull my hands into his. "I promise you, William Black will come no where near our baby," Edward said as his eyes searched mine.

I nodded again turning my head back outside where Mrs. Cope was watering her garden.

"Is she always out there?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"That woman tending to her tomatoes."

"Yeah she has a green thumb so to speak," I shared and before I knew it, Edward was pulling more of my childhood from me. "In the summers my mom didn't know what to do with me. She would want to take me around town with her to shop or go to the park. I just wanted to be left alone so I would run over to Mrs. Cope's, she would let me sit in the little nook on her sun porch and read. She would always make me dinner too. My mom couldn't cook to save her life."

"Your mom is…"

"In Florida," I finished. "She left my dad and me when I was seventeen."

"Do you see her much?"

"She comes to Seattle about twice a year to visit me. Her husband is in the minor leagues if his team is playing near Washington she'll stop to see me for a few days."

"My parents divorced when I was four, I spent my first Christmas with my father that year and it was the last. My mom never forced me to go back and he never pushed. He married Elizabeth three years later and she just about demanded me to see my father more."

"With me being older, neither one of my parents seemed to care what I did. I left here and didn't visit often."

"We're a pair, huh?" he chuckled squeezing my arm gently.

"Do you think we could make this work for him?" I asked nodding toward my stomach.

"We're going in this as friends so I don't see why not. Bella we love him so we'll make it work for him. He'll have a normal childhood, I promise you that."

Two promises so I had to ask. "Are you a good promise keeper?" I asked quietly.

His face lit up I could see a light dancing in his eyes. "Of course I am."

We talked for a while longer until I yawned and Edward insisted I needed to go to bed. He helped into my bed asking how long my bed rest was.

"Until my next appointment, which is in two weeks," I said rubbing the back of my hand against my eyes.

"Is it here or in Seattle?"

"Port Angeles."

"I want to be there," he said brushing my hair back.

"Okay," I smiled a little.

He leaned down kissing over my hoodie. "Be good for your mom," he said before standing.

"And you," he said pointing and squinting. "Stay out of trouble."

And I did something I hadn't done in a very long time… I giggled.

"Bells I really wish you would talk to me," Charlie sighed sitting oatmeal on my desk.

"Fine," I sighed. "Thank you."

"That Edward seems like a good man," he remarked.

I was taken by surprise, since I started dating in college Charlie not once had never said anything about who I dated. He barely acknowledged Jacob the few times I brought him home. But Edward of all people he wants to talk about.

"He is," I said.

"He's fixed of couple cruisers for the station," he commented.

"Are we really talking about Edward right now?"

"I'm just making conversation."

"We never talk dad, why start now?" I asked with a glare.

"I love you Bells," he said with a frown as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Dad," I said calmly. "What's with the effort?"

He was quiet and then shocked me. "You're the one who moved across the country and never came home, Isabella. I never once told you I didn't want you here. After school, you moved to Seattle, but only started to come back when you started seeing Jacob… I missed my daughter. When you were little, we would go fishing and eat at the diner. You put a stop to that when your mom left. You punished me, the parent that stayed and tried to support you."

I was crying. I had no idea that this is how Charlie felt about everything. I thought I was a burden that reminded him of Renee. I was the person in the wrong.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled.

"Aw, Bells I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly taking a seat next to me.

"Will it get better?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"I think it will, kid," he said. "So I'm having a grandson."

"You can teach him to fish," I added feeling a little better.

"I was planning on it," he chuckled as ruffled my hair. "We good?"

"We're good," I confirmed.

"Don't push us away, those Cullen's care about you a great deal."

"They just met me."

"They're going to be family," Charlie said repeating Edward's words from weeks ago.

I needed to accept that family was something I needed. I had been on my own for almost ten years, but now this wasn't about me and I needed others to lean on.

**A/N: Hey, how are you? Okay this is something I'm learning from some of you, you read in between the line if I don't mention something it might come in later. This fic is like a part A and B. Meaning there will be a time gap but that's just how I envisioned this. Like I said this is a different fic these two aren't going to fall madly in love right away they are building a foundation for something there… I want to thank Dolphin62598 for beta'ing she also set up a forum for this if you want to talk about it with her and others I put the link in my profile! **


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Emmett asked looking around the room filled with pregnant moms and soon to be dads.

"You're my support now man up and do your fucking job."

I talked to Rose about this and she told me that the hospital in Forks had parenting classes. It sounded like a good idea and still did. I just didn't want Bella knowing that my lame ass was here. I knew we would have to come up with some sort of custody agreement and with that, it would be the kid and me sometimes on our own. I needed to learn how to take care of a baby I didn't want Bella worrying every time I brought him back if he would be in one piece.

"Dude, they're going to think we're fucking lovers," Em hissed as the instructor greeted us.

"You're definitely the bitch," I smirked causing him to glare even more.

We learned how to bathe the baby. The instructor Tanya asked if we were adopting and that further ruffled Emmett's feathers.

"I'm go home and fucking the shit out of Rosie," he mumbled at the end of class.

"You say anything like that about my baby cousin again I'll kill you McCarty," I said raising an eyebrow daring him to speak.

I made the familiar drive to Bella's house. Bella and I had bonded over all this baby stuff. She had been having a rough go of things. The woman was very set in her ways and she had been loosening up and laughing more. Her dad told me she was only doing that kind of stuff for me. I could see why I was a riot.

Chief Swan called me about an hour ago to let me know that he had been home on his lunch break and Bella was sleeping. He also told me that he left a house key under the mat so I could get in.

I carefully unlocked the door letting myself in. The doctor told Bella she could move around more, but she needed to learn when it was too much. As I entered the living room, she was asleep on the couch. The legs of her sweat pants were around her calves and I could see her belly peeking out from her t-shirt as it was pressed to the back of the couch. She was cute when she wasn't spazzing out. I grabbed the remote off the table and gently lifted her feet up before I sat on the end.

Charlie had ESPN on so I left it on that and laid my head against the couch. I started rubbing Bella's cold feet noticing the bright red polish on her toes indicating Alice had been here.

The Whitlock's were good people. I still hadn't told Bella the full truth about my hearing. Jasper had shown up and whispered something in Jacob's ear before the hearing started. What? I don't know, but it was something that skirted me out of jail time.

My eyes _grew_ heavy, but I was startled awake by wiggling toes.

"When did you get here?" Bella asked with a yawn.

I glanced at my watch, "An hour ago."

"You're keeping my feet warm," she smiled and then moved her face into the pillow.

"They were cold," I shrugged carefully reaching my arm around her trying to pull her into my lap, but with the stomach, it was more like a shimmy. I wanted to be closer to the baby, to her. I was attracted to her, she was gorgeous but she was also very stubborn and closed off. There were moments were I thought I had cracked her and then she would turn back into the ice queen.

"Is he cooperating today?" I asked running my hand over him.

"Mmm," she sighed. "He's behaving I'm just tired."

I took a breath asking the question I had been meaning to ask for a while, but didn't want her upset.

"Were kids something you wanted before?"

"I…it was talked about. We were going to wait until we were older, more established in our careers," she paused biting her lower lip. "There were reasons for us being engaged for three years I should have seen that… Besides I'm learning now that maybe unexpected things can be great too."

"Did you see kids with any other relationships?"

Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes shot down to where my hand was resting. Her small fingers began to play with mine as I waited for her answer.

"Jacob was my first…everything," she confessed quietly trying to hide her face.

I realized that maybe Bella was more broken than I was. Yes, I had been with Mags for ten years, but there were plenty of other experiences for me before her. I decided it was time to share a little because I certainly wasn't going to tell her why Maggie left my sorry ass.

"I was engaged a few years ago," I said nonchalantly. Her head snapped up as her pretty doe eyes met mine.

I thought back to the night that I wished I could forget. My first real heartache.

"_Baby, I'm home," I called through our house. I was just past the foyer when I noticed her suitcases stacked._

_She was sitting in my favorite chair with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked like my Maggie. The same crazy curly blonde hair in her usual messy ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and flannel with baggie jeans. The freckles on her nose that I had kissed more than a million times still were in the same place. But my Maggie never cried she was always bright and happy with light burning in her beautiful sea green eyes. _

"_Baby?" I asked staying in the doorway; I wasn't going to move to her my brain told me to stay._

"_Tony, we need to talk," she said with the familiar Irish lilt in her voice._

"_Why are your bags in the hallway?" I asked accusingly. I knew what this was because we hadn't been us for months._

"_Aye love, I believe you know the answer, yeah?"_

"_All this over wanting a baby?" I asked incredulously._

_Her sister gave birth a few months ago to our niece and ever since, she had been on me about this. She was the reason we didn't even have a wedding. I wanted to marry her but she kept saying it wasn't the right time and now she pulling this baby nonsense._

"_I love you, God knows I do, but we're missing something. I'm thirty-three and not getting any younger. I used to think loving you was enough, but this is something I want more. I want to be a mother, Tony," she pleaded for me to understand maybe she thought with this production I would cave._

"_So this is it, I don't give you what you want and you fucking leave me? You leave the life that we've built for the past decade," I spat not once had I ever yelled or cursed at her._

"_I'm so tired of arguing," she said standing. She made her way over to me placing her palm on my cheek and I wanted to shrug her off. "I'm staying with Rose for a while. This isn't goodbye I still want to see you… I can't live like this we both should be happy."_

_I turned my head not looking at her. I was happy, she was the one taking my happy away. I knew she would be around because we shared all the same friends and my family loved her like she was their own. She stood there waiting for me to say something. So I did._

"_You're selfish," I said still not looking._

"_That may be, but so are you, love," she said kissing my cheek lightly._

_I let her leave._

"The whole concept of being a dad is daunting to me," I said honestly I left out that not wanting a child was the reason Maggie left.

"He's going to be ours," she said quietly letting her teeth bite at her bottom lip.

I was learning quickly that this was one of Bella's nervous habits. I squeezed her hand so she would know I was with her. This was the first time in my life I was actually trying to take care of someone other than Maggie and myself. Fuck me, I somehow grew up.

"You're going to cut your lip," I said tugging at her bottom lip.

"It's my lip," she glared.

I chose to ignore her turn in mood. "The Fall Harvest Carnival is going on in town."

She was quiet and I glanced down at her to see what was going on in that head of hers. Usually Bella's an open book and you could tell what she was thinking just by the look on her face right now she looked confused.

"Okay," she said carefully.

"We should go," I suggested.

"I haven't left the house in a couple of weeks," she stated.

"We went to the doctor's a few days ago and she cleared you SweetTart," I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I can't go out looking like this… my clothes don't fit anymore. I haven't," she stopped fidgeting in my lap in panic.

"You haven't what?" I prodded.

"It's embarrassing," she sighed.

"I can handle embarrassing, throw it at me," I insisted.

"I could wear leggings but they only come up mid leg..."

"So?" I looked down her where her sweatpants were rolled up noticing a light dusting of hair legs. "Oh."

"God," she groaned trying to lean over and pull the pant legs down but she couldn't because her stomach was basically a ball.

"Come on," I said standing up with her.

"What?" she froze.

"You're going to have a bath and I'm going to shave those legs," I explain halfway up the stairs.

"Ew, you can't."

"Bella, this is kinda my fault you can't shave," I said sitting her on top of the toilet seat.

"Isabella," she pouted as I reached over turning the faucet on and put the stopper in. I played with the faucets until I was satisfied with the water's temperature. I threw in a lot of bubble bath because girls loved that shit. I then went back to Bella lifting up the hem of her shirt. Her small hands stopped me and I looked at her.

"This is not friend appropriate," she huffed giving me a warning glare.

"This me taking care of my child's mother appropriate," I shrugged. "Now arms up."

Surprisingly she obeyed and I wondered if our son would be as stubborn as she was. She kept her eyes down as I undressed her. Her skin turned a little pink and I didn't know if it was from her being embarrassed that she wasn't wearing underwear and I discovered it or if it was just self-consciousness.

I noticed things like her breasts were bigger than the last time I saw them. Her stomach looked like she swallowed a basketball and I had to bring my hand to touch it. I saw faint lines along her hips and stomach.

"Please quit," she murmured I looked up noticing her tears.

I'm a fucktard for ogling her.

I pulled her up and into a hug. I could feel her sniffle and snot into my shirt. I saw the small chain with a teardrop diamond hanging from it. I gave it to her two weeks ago after her father told me it was her birthday. She said she didn't make a fuss over birthdays I told her too bad because I did.

I pulled away turning off the faucets and the water felt just right.

"Get in," I nodded toward the water.

She had trouble getting in so I helped her into the water.

"This can't be too hard, I mean I shave my own face," I teased.

"I don't usually shave Alice and I go on spa dates," she confessed.

"What does that mean?"

"We get mud baths and waxes," she said turning pink again.

I left it at that I washed her first even though she protested greatly and then I lathered her legs up beginning to shave. She was quiet while she watched me. I wanted to ask her what she wanted, but thought it was best to leave it.

"I haven't been to Fall Harvest since I was sixteen," she said as I helped her dry off.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom left the next year so I didn't want to leave the house. The town kindergarten teacher leaving the Chief of Police was the talk of the town."

"We don't have to go it was just a suggestion."

"The exercise will do me good and besides you can feed me all that delicious Carnival food," she grinned cause me to grin right back.

"Let's get you dressed and then we can leave."

She grabbed her Harvard hoodie and a pair of stretchy pants that I guess were called leggings. I helped her with the fuzzy boots that she said Alice had left for her.

Forks annual Fall Harvest Carnival was actually pretty fun. Since moving to Port Angeles after college, it was something I did every year. Business owners from Forks and Port Angeles would have stands set up on the sidewalk of Main Street. Sam was manning our stand this year we were having a raffle for a free tune-up and wash. Bella was right about the food that was about all she had to look forward to because there was no way she could ride the carnival rides.

When we first got there, we walked side by side and were met with curios stares. After twenty minutes of walking around Bella looped her arm through mine pulling us closer together.

"You hungry?"

"Can you get me a corn dog?"

"Anything you want SweetTart," I smiled leading us to Waylan's stand.

"Cullen," he boomed causing Bella to jump slightly.

"Man, don't scare her into labor," I grumbled bringing my hand up to rub her neck.

"Is that little Bella Swan?" he asked and I turned to see Bella glaring.

"It's Isabella," she gritted.

To diffuse her anger I jumped in, "Can I have a corn dog?"

"With relish," Bella added. "And powdered sugar."

"That sounds disgusting."

"Your son wants it, so get it," she ordered giving me a look that dared me to challenge her.

"Give the woman what she wants," I said reaching for my wallet.

We sat on a bench as she ate.

"How about Rocky?"

"We're so not naming him after a stupid boxing movie."

"That was some of Stalone's best work," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I like Oliver," she said.

"Are we going to deny him more porridge if he asks?" I snorted.

"We need to compromise," she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Alexander," she said.

"Xander?" I said liking it.

"Alex," she smiled this was her compromise and I liked it. "Alexander Nolan Cullen."

"Nolan?" I whined in disbelief.

"Please," she asked with tears filling her eyes. Damn her for knowing my weakness.

"I guess you're named kid," I sighed placing my hand on her belly.

She squealed happily, which I didn't even know she was capable of doing. Bella hugged me awkwardly kissing my cheek.

"Tony?" I heard from in front of us.

"Maggie," I said flatly.

She looked different. Her hair was straight and cut up to her ears her diamond wedding band glared from the streetlight. She was wearing a brown dress that looked ugly. She changed the moment she married Liam McGil the Chief of Staff at Forks General where she was once a nurse. I guess being a doctor's wife would do that to you.

"Edward?" Bella asked detangling herself from me.

"Yeah?"

She lifted her face towards my ear. "I have to go pee," she whispered.

"Shit, come on," I scooted her off me and helped her up.

Once Maggie got a good look at Bella, her face paled. She moved to the side to let us by.

"Stay here, talk to your…friend?" Bella said stopping me from following her by placing her palm on my chest.

"Bell," I started to argue.

"Isabella, now stay, I'll just be across the street," she assure nodding towards the diner.

The window was big enough and I could see her dad seated at the counter reading a paper. She would be fine.

"Okay," I sighed.

She ruffled my hair and darted at Bella speed, which was slow these days. I watched her waddle her way over. She still had four more months to go I could only imagine her mobility then.

"How far along is she?" the Irish voice I once loved asked.

"Five months, twenty-one weeks."

"It's…yours?" her voice broke as her lip trembled.

"What I do with my life doesn't concern you anymore," I said nonchalantly leaning back against the bench.

"You're cold," she cried.

"No, I'm honest you left me, remember?"

"You didn't even say anything the last time I saw you."

She was talking about Rose and Emmett's house warming party a few months back. It was before Bella found me or I found her.

"Margaret," I warned.

"I loved you and you didn't want that with me," she was still silently crying. "She's just a wee lass, Tony. Why her and not me?"

I couldn't take her line of questioning. I stood making my way into the diner never once looking back at Maggie. Bella was stealing a few of her dad's French fries and then went for his burger.

"Didn't you feed her?"

"She just inhaled a corndog with relish and powdered sugar," I informed him.

"I only wanted a bite," she said placing a half-eaten burger on his plate.

"It's good to see you up and out of the house Bells," his mustache twitched at me.

"Well I think we need to head back," she yawned and I agreed.

We were pushing it for our first outing.

"Who was that woman?" she asked as soon as we were at my car. "She was pretty."

"My ex-fiancée and no I don't want to talk about it," I said leaving no room for argument.

"I was just asking," she grumbled.

I knew I should tell her, but then she might think I didn't want Xander. I smiled because my boy had a name.

**A/N: He has a name! This is a heads up a few more chapters and then the baby will be here and then a toddler take that as you may. Something does happen and you can guess if you like… Questions are welcome! This is a story about finding love and letting it grow not love at first sight or that stuff. Dolphin62598 is my beta and she gives good opinions!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"He's an absolute ass," Alice yelled throwing her hands up for the fifteenth time.

"He's Jacob, it's to be expected," I sighed setting my petition for a paternity test on the coffee table.

"Edward didn't do enough damage," she said taking a seat next to me.

"Edward's lucky he didn't get jail time," I said matter-of-factly.

I lay back placing my hand where Alex was kicking. He started this yesterday and I was kind of in ridiculous awe. Edward wouldn't leave me alone about it he kept putting his cheek right where he was kicking and acting like he was actually being kicked. I just rolled my eyes returning to my book.

"Is he doing it again?" Alice asked eagerly placing her hand under mine.

"Yeah," I smiled.

We sat until Alex decided he was tired. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm waiting until after he is born and then we'll give Jacob what he wants."

"You know it's not even his," she said wisely.

"I know this but I don't want to deal with him. Once he is tested, Jacob will learn he has nothing to do with me anymore."

"Edward is going to be pissed."

"He'll live with it."

"You're…" she kind of growled in frustration, "such a jerk."

I moved my shoulder. "Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Hear me out before you bitch me out," Alice giggled at what she just said. "You have this gorgeous man that basically comes out of no where. Sure he knocked you up, but Iz he has been nothing but perfect to you. He comes over every night when he's done with work just to hang out with you. He gives you freaking baths… Jasper doesn't even do that. Don't even get me started on the leg shaving," she said pointing her finger at me.

"Alice, he's annoying and childish. He's not my type I agree that he's good looking, but we're just too different. We need to be friends for the baby. Alex is my priority and I have to focus on what I need to do for him."

"You're such a bitch sometimes and blind too. He treats you better than Jacob ever did. Look at the birthday gift he got you. He is special, sure, he has a temper but he's loyal. You say Alex is your priority… you can't be alone forever Iz and you will be if you keep up this holier than thou attitude," she spat.

I flinched at her words. Yes, Edward was good to me, but only because I was carrying his son.

"Don't worry Edward has arrived, the fun may begin," Edward called coming into the room.

Alice laughed at him giving me a knowing look.

"I saw your car out there, pix," he told her with a smile.

"So your boy's been kicking all afternoon," she informed him as he sat on my other side slouching next to me.

"Early training for World Cup," he teased and kissed my cheek. "You good today?"

I nodded wishing he wouldn't kiss me in front of Alice because she was smirking now. It was fine if we were alone. He was a pretty amazing friend I couldn't lie about that. _I had told him more about myself than I had even told Alice_.

My nose picked up on the smell of Edward and something else. "You were smoking," I accused moving more toward Alice.

"On the way here, yes," he frowned looking defensive.

"Those things will kill you," I said.

"I think it's time for me to go," Alice said cheerfully kissing my cheek then Edward's.

"I see how it is pix leave me to fend for myself."

"You know it," she laughed finally leaving us alone.

We sat in silence and I thought of these weird things. Edward smoking and then the consequences of that entered my mind. He could get lung cancer or emphysema. Lost in thought I didn't notice I was tracing the outer edges of his tattoos where Kurt Cobain and Jimi Hendrix were. I felt him push my hair behind my ear as I looked up.

"I smoke," he said before pausing. "Bella, I've done it since I was sixteen it's… relaxing."

"But it can kill you," I said quietly stopping my fingers.

The truth was that Alex has a dad now and I would like him to grow up with him. If something would happen to Edward then he would be devastated. That is where my concern laid.

"I won't smoke around you and the kid," was all he said and I knew that was him ending the conversation.

He kicked his shoes off and propped his feet onto the table. I handed him the remote knowing he would switch it to one of the movie channels the dish picked up. Charlie would usually go straight to ESPN, but Edward surprised me when he said he preferred movies to TV shows.

His foot was on the petition and as he moved he noticed it.

"Is that important?"

"Uh, yeah…" I trailed off.

He lifted his feet, while grabbing the paper. "What is it?"

"Jacob sent them."

He thumbed through the paperwork his face tense as he ran his hand though his hair. "You're going to let him do this," It wasn't a question.

"We'll wait until after Alex is born," I said slowly.

He was quiet again not really acknowledging me. His arm was hanging over the back of the couch making me a little closer to him than what would be deemed appropriate. We watched a little bit of Taxi Driver until Charlie came home.

"Come on," Edward said helping me off the couch.

"What?" I asked grabbing his forearms to steady myself. I glanced over at Charlie who was wearing an amused expression.

"We're going to my house. I'm going to make you dinner."

"You can't cook," I said confused.

"Take-out," he said clasping my hand in his.

"But Dad?" I questioned Charlie definitely couldn't cook; when I first came home I noticed all the frozen dinners in the freezer he had in the garage.

"Don't worry about me Bells," he chuckled shooing at us.

I decided not to argue because they both would have somehow won. I played with Edward's radio because I knew it drove him crazy. He hated the music I liked or at least what he thought I liked. I kept putting it on some top forty stations where Britney's Toxic or Bel Biv DeVoe's Poison played way too much for our present day culture. I actually liked the music he was into though I would never tell him that.

We pulled up to his house and again I was in love with it. Once we were inside, I noticed he had cleaned a great deal since the last time I was here. "Why are we here?"

"I like hanging out with your old man and everything… I'm even taking him golfing next week, but we're adults having a child and sometimes I want to spend time with just you."

I eyed him. His face was sweet and scruffy. Edward was probably one of the most baffling people I had ever met in my life.

"We're not fucking," I said.

"You always seem to go right to that when I just want to know you better."

"You were with someone for ten years, how long have you been apart?" I asked trying to understand him.

"It will be three years next month."

"Were you some sort of man whore before me?"

He smirked and shook his head. "No I was kind of like a monk I guess you can say. I haven't been a man whore since college."

He ended it there going through his mail, he had a small package and his brow furrowed as he read the letter attached. I sat on his now clean leather couch. He pulled a disc out of the case turning on the television across from me.

The screen was fuzzy at first and then three people came on. They were in a bedroom. My bedroom, well the bedroom I shared with Jacob in Seattle. I felt Edward sit next to me. The date in the corner of the screen was April and that was a little over into the start of his campaign. A figure came in front of the lens to adjust it and Jacob's grinning face came into focus.

"What is this?"

"I have no clue. The note was vague," Edward said.

Jacob backed away seeming happier with whatever he did to the camera. I noticed the other two people as Leah Clearwater, William's assistant and the rodent that took my job Vanessa Mayes. Jacob kissed Vanessa then Leah and then the girls kissed each other. Before I could blink, clothes were being ripped off all of them. I sunk further into Edward's side burying my face into his bicep. "Huh," he said.

The noises were disgusting and I just kept my face planted against Edward's arm as he would laugh or gasp sharply. "Jesus," he said in disbelief and I made the stupid decision to look. Leah was sitting on Jacob's face as Vanessa was sucking him off. I couldn't take it and I pushed off the couch leaving the living room. I ventured down the hallway looking in the rooms. There were two rooms at the very end of the hall. One, I guessed was Edward's and the other was a nursery.

Too much had happened in the last five minutes. Jacob was some sort of exhibitionist that had three-ways in the bed I had slept in and Edward was a wise guy who had an amazing heart. I sat in the beautiful white plush glider trying to calm down. Alex was upset enough for the both of us as he kicked a couple times. I closed my eyes rubbing my belly trying to soothe him when I felt another hand on me.

I saw concerned green eyes staring back at me when I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry; I should have turned that off."

"Don't worry about it," I murmured. "The date… I was on a case in New York when that was made."

"You were still with him then?"

"I was still sleeping in that bed, yes," I sighed my fingers reached out to trace his tattoos again. "That was gross."

"The note said I could use it," he stated with slight confusion on his face.

"Who sent it?"

"It didn't say, but I'm taking it to my father."

"Why?" I asked. If Masen was so quick to defend Jacob before who says he wouldn't do it again.

"That woman got your promotion," he said flatly.

"Edward, please." I didn't want him getting into any more trouble than he already was in.

He shifted me so I was now on his lap. His fingers were teasing the hem of my shirt and I caved at the comfort he was giving me.

"What Jacob is… I can't have him in our life anymore," he whispered avoiding my gaze. He wasn't leaving any room for discussion. This was Edward, he just _did, _no thinking things through.

In that moment, the thought popped into my mind that maybe I wasn't supposed to understand Edward. He was playful, affectionate and caring along with being hot headed and immature. Alice was right with her declarations of Edward earlier. The problem with this was that I couldn't fall for him. He had his own world and I had mine. Alex was bridging the gap between us. Jacob was part of my world and he didn't shatter my heart, but he ruined pieces of that world. I knew with the way Edward was, he could shatter my heart without a thought and that above anything else scared me.

**A/N: Do you think they both have feelings, it's one sided, or neither are there yet. I'm interested what you think. The political scandal was a bit much, but it needs to happen. Dolphin62598 is my beta!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella was pressed up against me as she slept. I brought my finger up to her nose to trace the freckles that lay there. If she were awake, I would be being bitched at for touching her. As I lightly touched her nose I brought my nose down to nuzzle her porcelain cheek. Thank god this girl slept like the dead because my ass would be on the floor. I admit I was being a creeper, but she smelled like strawberries from the bath that I gave her an hour ago.

Her little hand moved up my chest and rested there as she let out a soft sigh. Since we had received the video, she had been tense. I knew she didn't trust men right now and the stick that was shoved up her ass needed to be removed, but I endured her mood swings because Bella was somewhat loveable. There was something about her feistiness that made her, dare I say the word, adorable like a kitten or something. And yes I have maybe grown a vagina.

I had never been attracted to a girl like her. She was uptight and driven. I think it was due to the small town upbringing she had. She wanted to shake it… hide from it. Every so often, I swear I could see the girl Charlie had told me about on our fishing trips. I saw her in the picture he kept on the mantle.

She shifted, her stomach bumping into my side. I chuckled at the feeling. The more I thought about it, I realized that I had been unreasonable with Maggie. I fought like hell against the idea of us having a child because I didn't think I could be a father and I wanted it to just be the two of us. The closer it got to Xander's due date, the more anxious I was for him to get here. Sam and Garrett said I was freaking them out with the ultrasound pictures on my desk in the office. I told them to fuck off.

My phone started to vibrate. Luckily it was close enough for me to reach so I didn't wake Bella.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Edward, it's Jasper," he greeted.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"You should turn on the news," he informed.

Yet again I reached out for the remote and flipped my set on. I went to Channel Four and waited.

"Action Four Team has breaking news. Mayoral candidate and public favorite, Jacob Black has just issued a press conference announcing his resignation from the race. Black is not new to the scandal of his campaign. Two months ago, Black was assaulted while tending to his pregnant fiancée, Isabella Swan. Witnesses said the dispute with the unknown man was over the paternity of the couple's child. Black denied allegations and said that he and Miss Swan were very happy about their new arrival. We tried to get a comment from Miss Swan, but it seems she left Seattle," The reporter paused and a picture of Bella and Jacob from the Cullen Foundation Gala appeared.

"This was taken in May of the happy couple as Mr. Black stated. Recently we have received footage of Black and two of his former campaign employees Vanessa Mayes and Leah Clearwater engaging in crude sexual acts just one month before the picture was taken. Black refuses to speak about the tape that has been leaked. We have learned that both women now work for Black's father's law firm. The prestigious firm was founded by Seattle's legendary Edward Masen…"

I shut off the television at that. "What was that?"

"You received the DVD?"

"That was you?"

"Leah's brother, Seth sent it to you. We wanted you both to have a heads up," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said looking down at Bella who was now looking at me with a blank look. "Hey Jazz I have to go, maybe we can hit the batting cages later this week?"

"Sure, tell Izzy we miss her."

"Will do," I nodded closing my phone.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she whispered playing with my t-shirt.

"You're tired," I shrugged.

For once, she didn't move or even try to push me away. She cuddled closer and I allowed her. A nagging voice in the back of my mind kept telling me to let her heal and give her space, but I wanted to say fuck it and maybe attempt something with her. She was mopey and sad too much for my liking. I had three years to deal with my Maggie issues where she only had been away from Jacob for a couple months.

"It's getting late," I said placing my palm flat on her belly.

"Charlie's working the night shift," she said quietly.

"Okay?"

"You can stay if you want, but you don't have to," she added quickly.

"You want to have a slumber party?" I smirked tilting my head.

"What does that consist of?"

"We can make a fort on the floor and watch movies," I explained.

"A fort?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah a pillow fort or something. We need to base it with pillow because there is no way I'm going to let you sleep on the hard floor with our boy."

Bella and I wrangled up as many pillows that we could find and I built our fort. I explained how Garrett and I used to do this shit when we were kids. When I was finished, I checked the locks on the doors for the night and turned all the lights off. I crawled into the fort next to Bella, the only light coming from the TV.

"You are a good friend," she murmured out of nowhere.

"I like to think so," I chuckled.

"I'm being serious. I've never really had any friends next to Alice and Jasper," she confessed giving me a wary look.

"Are we going to talk about the news story?"

"I look like a fool," she whimpered trying to turn away from me.

"Can I suggest a way to make it better?"

"How?"

"We agree to an interview, have friends and family help, make Jacob look like a bigger asshole," I shrugged before brushing her hair back.

"You'd do that?" she asked giving me a watery smile.

I smiled giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "I'd do anything for my family."

It was honest. The little man was going to make us a family we might not be the conventional kind, but it was my job to protect her and Xander.

The television had long been shut off and pillows now encased us. Bella started to squirm and I felt my lips pull up. Her cold feet brushed against my shin. She must have noticed I was a source of warmth because her feet tangled with my legs.

"Excuse me?" I quirked an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

She somehow waddled and rolled so she was facing me. Her stomach was obviously giving her a rough time.

"Your legs are warm," she said.

"And your feet are fucking cold," I said dryly.

"Can you get me another blanket?" she asked sweetly.

"You'll let me sleep then," I told her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm cold," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed and then kissed the side of her head.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a light knock on the door. The last time I checked, it was well past midnight. I turned on the porch light noticing a brunette out there. I squinted trying to let my eyes adjust to the little light I had. The woman looked to be freezing my guess it was from her lack of clothing. It was November for Christ's sake.

I opened the door a crack so the cold air wouldn't come in and hit Bella. "Yeah?" I answered looking at what looked to be a vintage Playmate. Had Charlie gotten a girlfriend?

"You're not Charlie," she frowned her blue eyes confused.

"No," I said slowly. "I would be Edward."

Something about her face was so familiar I couldn't put my finger on it. She was petite and her tits were definitely not hers. She didn't have Botox all over, but she had a frozen forehead.

"Is Isabella home?"

"She is," I squinted some more the cold was making me itch for a cigarette.

"Can I see her?" she asked irritated.

"Follow me," I said flatly.

I walked us into the living room. The woman was eyeing our fort curiously and then looked to me. I kneeled down and crawled to Bella who had the same curious look as the woman.

"Where's my blanket? My feet are still cold," she pouted placing her foot on my calf for effect. I jumped slightly because they were really fucking cold.

"Sophia Loren was at the door," I explained.

"What?" she asked now looking completely baffled.

"Isabella?" The woman asked lifting the ceiling of our cozy fort.

"Mom?" she said frantically trying to sit up.

I helped her, but now I was in shock. This woman was Bella's mother. For the most part, I thought moms looked like…moms. Esme was classy and elegant, but she oozed mom with her hovering and caring nurture. While watching them I saw the _look_, Esme would always give it to me. I didn't even think she knew she was doing it, but it was this smile, a prideful look in her eyes.

"Baby, look at you," Bella's mother cried in excitement.

"I know," Bella said with false enthusiasm as she tugged at my hand. "Can you get me onto the couch?"

"Yeah," I nodded before scooping her up; she blushed trying to straighten out her shirt that was riding up.

"Who are you, Edward?" Bella's mom asked.

"Mom," Bella said giving her a look that was on the lines of 'come on'.

"I told her my name on the porch," I explained. "And I am your grandson's father."

"Oh there is hope for you yet, baby," she squealed to Bella.

My eyes widened as she pulled me in for a hug. She squeezed me so tight that I was fearful her implants might pop. Bella sighed leaning her head back against the cushion.

"Mom, I think you're suffocating him," Bella said giving me a small smile.

"No, I'm not," she glared playfully. "I'm Renee."

"Uh," I stepped away scratching the back of my neck. "Nice to meet you."

"He's so charming," she beamed flashing perfect teeth. "You're so charming."

I sat down next to Bella picked up her hand to play with her fingers. It was something we both took to doing more of lately. Bella glanced at me and then turned her full attention to her mother. "What are you doing in Forks, Mom? It's been ten years since you've been here."

"Well you were in the hospital and I couldn't check on you then because we were at Niagara Falls. Phil's team is playing in Portland so I thought it was this best time to see my baby girl… I was so nervous to see your father again," she finished with an exaggerated whisper.

I'll give Renee this she was the most animated woman I had ever met. She was like a brunette Jessica Rabbit. The fact that this woman carried and raised Bella blew my mind. She was everything Bella wasn't and was dead set on not becoming.

"Dad's working night turn," she said dryly. I noticed she was becoming agitated because her lip curled slightly in this way you knew wasn't a smile, but not quite a sneer. "Maybe we should meet up in the morning."

"Alright, I just need to get a hotel room," Renee puffed out a dejected sigh. She was good.

"Mom," Bella said blankly squeezing my fingers without thought.

Bella didn't say much about her parents or their divorce only that when Renee left it was out of the blue and made Charlie a mess.

I jumped in without thinking hoping to help the situation in front of me. "You can stay at my house," I offered.

"Edward," Bella shook her head quickly, teeth gritting.

"You're such a gentleman too," Renee gushed hugging me again.

When Renee let go this time Bella grabbed my hand trying to get up, but failed miserably. I helped her up and steadied her. I waited for her because I knew she would kill me if I assumed anything. She huffed and grabbed my hand again as she dragged me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us.

"She does this," Bella began. "She hasn't been in Forks since she left and she always visits me in Seattle. I don't know why she thinks it's okay. I have forgiven her, but dad… Dad loved her and she didn't want to be here anymore," she rambled as she paced in front of me.

"That's why she can stay at my house. It'll keep her out of Charlie's hair," I shrugged leaning against the wall.

"But I'll be alone," she said and I could see she was trying not to pout or look vulnerable.

"Did I say you weren't coming with us?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"No," she murmured.

"Then it's settled we're going to my house I'll call your dad at the station."

Renee explained how Phil paid for a cab because he's a gentleman and that it was nice of me to let her stay at my house. The ride to the house was short and much like Bella; Renee loved the house not shutting up about how homey it was. I never told Bella that Maggie designed it when I had it built. Its quaintness was all her.

I snuck away to the nursery to call Charlie as Bella helped her mom settle into the guest room my parents normally used.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hi Chief, it's me Edward."

"Bells okay?" he asked panicked.

"No, no, no she's good," I said. "We're at my house her mother showed up and had no place to stay for the night so I brought them back to La Push with me."

He was quiet until I heard a little emotion in his voice. "Thank you."

"No problem, I didn't want you to worry when you saw Bella wasn't home in the morning."

"Did… uh her mother say how long she was staying?"

"No."

"Okay I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye," I said hanging up. I definitely felt for the man.

I stepped out into the hallway where Bella was waddling towards me with couch pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"These are for the fort," she explained passing me to go into my room.

I followed her and saw she arranged all the pillows I owned on the floor at the foot of my bed just like I did at her house.

"Here let's lay you down and I'll finish it," I said helping her to get comfortable on the mattress of pillows.

She nodded and let me build up the fort replica.

"We need more blankets for my feet," she said running her cold foot against my shin again.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes getting her what she wanted.

"Thank you for being nice," she whispered.

"I'll always be nice to you, so don't thank me every time," I teased shutting the lights off.

We lay side by side and after a while, I felt Bella shimmy closer. I also felt her lips touch my cheek. I smiled like a damn fool until I fell asleep.

**A/N: I think they're on the right track don't you and Bella's mom is definitely not what Edward was expecting. I like pillow forts just sayin'… Dolphin62598 is my determined beta for when her computer is acting up. If that made any sense? It might be a little bit until next chapter because I'm going to a haunted house Wed and then seeing the Facebook movie with my BFF Thursday so we'll see what happens…**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

_I woke from a stirring pleasure. When I looked down I was greeted by Edward's wild auburn hair between my legs. I opened my mouth to try to speak but all that came out was a moan. As much as I wanted him to stop, I was too caught up in the feelings he was giving me. From the combination of his exquisite tongue and his brilliant fingers, I came almost as soon as I awoke._

_He built me up until I was seconds from the edge. His mouth is sucking on my clit, two fingers of his left hand were stroking my g-spot, and his right began to apply pressure to above where his other fingers were inside of me. My back arched high off the bed. I screamed louder than I ever thought possible._

I snapped up hitting my head on the roof of the pillow fort. I started to flail my arms as I fell back, my baby bump causing a domino effect. Edward rushed over to check me out and I noticed his pants are hanging too low. He thought I was asleep, so he was getting dressed I concluded. He's speaking but my attention is on his treasure trail. The dream I had moments before was clearly clouding my judgment.

"Edward, oh god… Edwarrrrrrrrrrd," he squealed in a high pitch voice with a smirk.

I pushed with the best of my ability at his bare chest.

"Don't hate SweetTart, you were the one screaming my name," he laughed.

I felt my cheeks heat and threw a pillow over my head. I tried not to cry, but was failing at that too. He crawled up my side first kissing Alex, then he lifted to pillow placing his face in front of mine.

"Go away," I sniffed.

"I was teasing you," he murmured brushing away my tears.

"You were being an asshole," I mumbled pushing at him again a little harder.

"I know," he whispered bringing his lips closer to mine.

I brought my fingertips up to rest against his lips. We stared at each other, brown meeting green. He kissed at my fingers trying to get his way, but I knew it was a bad idea if we started this.

"The book says pregnant chicks get really horny," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"We can't."

"Why not?" he asked bringing his hand underneath my shirt.

"Friends don't fuck," I said bluntly.

"There's this thing called benefits," he grinned kissing at my fingers some more.

"No," I sighed pushing away from him.

He adjusted himself and took a deep breath. He buttoned his pants before slipping on a black Cullen Automotive t-shirt. I tried sitting up but couldn't. Edward was next to me helping as I struggled. I was all stomach or at least that was what my mom said last night.

"We need to focus on Alex first," I tried to explain.

"He will always come first Bella," Edward nodded slowly with a confused look on his handsome face.

"Maybe we can try the friends thing once Alex is here and everything settles…" I rambled playing with my fingers.

"Yeah?" he asked with a full-blown smile. He understood what I was saying.

I nodded. There was a soft knock at the door and I knew it was my mom. We both walked out of his room and led Renee to the kitchen.

"I have to work until four so you both can make yourselves at home," Edward said grabbing his keys and cigarettes off the table.

I glared at his cigarettes he knew I hated them. He opened up the pack letting me see there were five in there. "I've cut down to a pack a day, give me some credit," he almost whined.

He kissed my head and then my stomach. He was out the door after that. I turned to my mother who was just bouncing in her seat. I stared at the woman who raised me, she didn't look like that woman but I knew she was still there.

When I graduated college, I decided it was time to hear Renee's side of things. She told me she was suffocating in Forks and felt that I didn't need her anymore. She said she did her part in my life. I loved my mother, I truly did but after watching what she did to Charlie, I didn't think I would ever understand her reasoning.

I think she had a mid-life crisis. It was hard to go from kindergarten and Sunday school teacher to a Playmate. Phil was even younger than Edward was, but she married him claiming she loved him. He bought her breasts, new nose and wardrobe. In a lot of ways this was how I was convinced Renee was not happy with herself.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother," she began cheerfully.

"You have two months to believe it," I quipped.

She glared playfully taking my hand in hers. "Edward is gorgeous, baby," she said squeezing my hand affectionately.

"Mom," I groaned.

"He is and the way he looks at you," she sighed dreamily.

"We're just friends," I insisted trying to deter her.

"Baby girl," she said shaking her head. "You can't be just friends with a man that looks like that. My grandson is evidence of that."

"It was a one time thing."

"Nothing is a one time thing for you and you know it," she said firmly, but her voice still carried lightness to it. "Ever since you were a little girl, Isabella, you were so serious. Your father and I knew you had purpose because you had a freaking list of your life goals at six years old."

"Why are you really here?" I whispered.

"I saw the news," she murmured dragging her chair closer to mine.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I never did like Jacob," she mused. "The one and only time you brought him with you to Jacksonville. I knew he was off, he stayed on his Blackberry the whole time."

"I should have known better."

"No, you need to deal with the things God has given you, baby girl. You're healthy and the baby is too. It looks like he will have an amazing father and I know his mother will be out of this world," she giggled as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anytime you need me, I'm here."

Around lunchtime we both were hungry and I learned Edward had zero food in the house.

"He's a guy and lives on his own what do you expect?" Mom shrugged.

"Alex will need his father to feed him," I argued.

"When you wean him off breast milk, yes," she laughed.

I grumbled a few more complaints as my mother laughed at me saying I was very set in my ways. About an hour later, the front door opened revealing Esme with two bags of groceries.

"Bella," she smiled kissing my cheek. "And this must be your mother."

"Yes, mom this is Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

Renee straightened her tank top out and frowned. She was feeling self- conscious. A look I noticed she would get when I was younger. At PTA meetings she put on her best dress and heels, but always looked sad. "Very nice to meet you," she said.

"You as well," Esme grinned. "I have to say I absolutely love your daughter."

I blushed at the statement. This seemed to perk mom up a bit and I walked over to the bags to peek at the food that they held. I didn't notice mom had left the room until Esme started talking and patting my belly.

"I can go get more food if you'd like, all Edward seems to eat is frozen foods. Poor boy can't cook to save his life, I'm afraid."

"I'll make up a pizza."

"I have a confession," she said tugging on my ponytail. "Edward told me you were here this morning. I wanted to check on you and talk to you about something."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"One of the foundation's lawyers is retiring in the spring and I need to find a replacement," she said nonchalantly.

"Are you asking," I stammered out.

"You to replace her? Yes."

"But the baby."

"See this is why it would work out perfectly. Alexander will be here in January and Millie doesn't retire until April."

"Are you sure?"

"From what I've heard you were one of the most up and coming corporate lawyers in Seattle."

"I…" I was speechless.

"One thing Edward's father does correctly is admitting when he's wrong. I had been toying with the idea of asking you, but one day I received a call from him that cemented my decision."

"Just… Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I should be thanking you. You and this little one have been making my son happier than he's been in years."

After that, we fell into simple conversation. She learned the basics about me and I of her. She informed me that Edward talked to her about us requesting an interview with a main media outlet. Esme said she would have the family attorney Aro and the foundation's PR rep, Jane assist us.

And that's what they did three days later.

I glanced at my feet in the flats Alice had brought for me. I missed heels. We attempted to get them on my feet, but as soon as I winced, Edward told her to take them off me or I would be giving the interview barefoot.

"_I have back-ups," Alice assured._

"_Edward," I warned shooting him a glare._

"_Hey, I saw the face and that's the 'my baaaaack' face," he said matter-of-factly._

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_You whine when your back hurts," he said pointedly._

"_I do n…"_

"_You do," Alice agreed. "Here put these on."_

"We better head out," Edward said from my side.

He was wearing black slacks with a white button down. I was surprised he had the sleeves rolled down covering his tattoos. He even got a haircut yesterday and shaved too. I admit he looked really good, but this whole look wasn't Edward. It wasn't right.

He held his hand out to me and smiled. I nodded accepting his hand. Jane was standing in the living room in a perfect pencil skirt and silk blouse. I missed wearing things like that.

"Jane?"

"Edward, Isabella," she said in greeting. "This is Howard Banner from Channel Four."

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," Banner said shaking both of our hands with a polished smile. "I appreciate you both for talking with me."

"We appreciate you taking the time to listen to our side of things," Edward said giving a winning smile.

We decided on telling the truth, but Edward also said they didn't need to know every gory detail. Jane and Aro warned us of the line of questioning. I cheated on Jacob, this was a bastard child and Edward was some kind of sociopath. It was what most of Seattle thought. We stuck with the smaller news outlet because Jane said it made us look like regular people trying to live a normal life. The truth, Edward was a mechanic that owned his business and I was a lawyer. Jacob was the one who wanted to live a very public life.

Once our formalities were exchanged, the camera crew appeared. Edward and I sat on the couch his arm hung loosely around my shoulder. Banner sat across from us beginning with the first question after his introduction to the counter.

"Miss Swan I think all of Seattle would like to know what exactly has happened. Mr. Black has gone into hiding since his resignation and his previous statements led us to believe you were still together and awaiting the birth of your first child," Banner begun.

"I would like to first make the correction that Jacob Black is not the father of my son and that our relationship was done before he was conceived," I stated calmly.

"After Mr. Black's assault, he and his father claimed you were both still committed."

"You were told wrong," Edward spoke-up with ease. "Isabella and I met at the Cullen Foundation's annual Masen, Black & Associates Charity Gala. We hit it off and the child she is carrying is mine."

This was a segway for Banner to switch up his reporting and focus on Edward. Jane told us they were looking for a scandal. We wouldn't give them one.

"Mr. Cullen you have an impressive legacy."

"I'm just a mechanic in Port Angeles," he shrugged.

"But your parents," Banner started before Edward smoothly cut him off.

"I'm me and besides we're here to talk about the truth involving, my girl here. Most of the news stories have said she was in hiding, but clearly we're here, living our lives."

"In Forks?" Banner asked skeptically.

"I was raised here," I interjected. "I was in the hospital for stress. Edward and I thought it would be best for the baby and me to stay here with my father. Mr. Black showed up at the hospital after months of not speaking to me."

"The tape that our station received was dated before the Cullen Foundation's annual Masen, Black & Associates Charity Gala," Banner said switching his questioning once more.

"When the tape was made I was still engaged to him, he was the one who was unfaithful," I explained calmly.

He asked a few more things, but after Edward and I didn't give him much bite I think he realized there really wasn't much of a story involving us. Aro said this would only turn more attention to Jacob and I was fine with that as long as it didn't involve me anymore.

"What have you learned from this whole ordeal?"

"Never get involved with a politician," I said with a smile.

Edward let out a hearty laugh and I felt his forehead hit my bare shoulder. Banner thanked us on camera and concluded the interview.

"Not so bad, huh?" Edward whispered glancing at Jane and Banner talking.

"Yes, I suppose."

"The Blacks are going to be livid," he mused.

"I don't care any more. You think our moms are back?" I asked trying to focus on something different.

Esme thought it would be best for us to handle this ourselves even though our families were speaking with Banner in the next few days. She took my mom to Port Angeles for lunch and some shopping. Renee was still acting shy around her. I think she was intimidated more than anything.

"My mom is a shopper," Edward said bluntly.

"She couldn't be any worse than Alice," I protested.

"I don't know about that, her and Rose are known to be gone all day for their shopping adventures."

"Renee likes to shop so maybe it will work out."

"Yes and Xander will have enough clothes to last him until he is eighteen," Edward snorted.

"You're joking."

"Am I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

In that moment, I realized we might have a very spoiled little boy if our families had any say in it. Hopefully with this interview behind us we could move forward and we all could start out fresh. Not Jacob though because he deserved to suffer the consequences of his actions.

**A/N: She seemed freaked out about her dream… This chapter felt like a filler to me but I don't know. What are your thoughts on things now? Dolphin62598 is my beta and she helps me with my punctuation and grammar, I would be lost without edits!**

**By the way Facebook movie was amazing and I'm now a little in love with Andrew Garfield, just sayin'…**


	13. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"So the harpy will be here tonight?" Emmett asked expelling the smoke from his cigarette.

"Man, you need to quit calling her that," I sighed looking up, blowing a few smoke rings.

"Dude she's formal every time I've seen her."

"That's Bella, she's socially awkward," I shrugged. It wasn't true, but he didn't need to know that.

We were standing out in front of McCarty's Sports Bar. Emmett's parents owned the restaurant chain all over Washington. Every Black Friday since college, all of our friends would get together for dinner. We considered this our Thanksgiving, thankful for the endless supply of sports and beer McCarty's gave us.

"Your baby is going to come out wearing a suit and tie," he snorted.

"And I'm going to kick your ass," I said inhaling more sweet nicotine before Bella arrived with Alice and Jasper. "You better cut this shit out before Bella gets here. I don't understand you, Em. You helped us with the interview, but then you talk your shit."

"I'm not shit talking," he frowned stubbing his cigarette out. "I did the interview for you and the kid."

"You know what? We're done talking about this Em. That's Jazz parking the car so Bella is here, don't be an asshole."

He stuck his hands up in defeat. I turned my attention to Jasper. He helped Alice out first and then Bella. As they walked toward us, Bella kept fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater looking down. She was waddling beside Alice who was happily chirping about something.

Once she was within arms reach, I grabbed her hand. She smiled shyly at me and I caught Emmett rolling his eyes.

"Hi Edward," Alice grinned.

"You're smaller than Isabella," Emmett belted out.

It was true Alice and Bella were probably the shortest woman we had ever met, but he didn't need to be obnoxious about it.

"Fuck you, Shrek," Alice said simply causing Jasper and me to laugh.

"Alice," Bella hissed.

"No, I deserved that," Emmett grinned then introduced himself.

As we made our way to the table, I snuck my hand around to rest on the side of Bella's belly.

"Has he been kicking a lot today?" I asked noticing Xander's little kicks against my palm.

"No, only since Alice picked me up."

We were heading towards the home stretch. Bella was due the second week of January the doctor said she wanted to do a c-section because of the placenta previa. Bella wanted to know the technicalities, me not so much I was fine with being in the same room and taking post by her head. I pretty much didn't want to see anything below the boobs.

"That feels like his actual foot," I said and kind of grabbed at it.

"It is, he's been making imprints," she laughed quietly.

As we approached the table, I noticed Alice and Rose sizing each other up. The other occupants were in friendly conversation with each other. Emmett slid into the huge round booth taking his place by Rosalie. Garrett moved over to let Alice and Jasper in. The others at the table were Sam and his wife Emily and my ex-girlfriend from high school Tanya. After Maggie left, she became my fuck buddy for the first year, when she finally realized I wasn't going to be serious with her we went back to being friends and I became a monk.

"So this is the famous Isabella," Tanya cooed and I glared.

"Hello?" Bella greeted unsure.

"Do you have a shrine for Edward's ginormus cock?" she asked sweetly earning a laugh from the majority of the table.

"Christ, Tanya," I spat running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah I don't need that visual about my cousin," Rose cringed.

"I…I…" Bella sputtered her face turning crimson.

"Hey SweetTart, ignore her, she's a bitch," I murmured kissing the side of her head. "Tan, how bout keeping that flapping mouth of yours shut."

"You have no problem doing that," Tanya winked tapping her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

"Leave the old man alone, you're making a horrible first impression Tawnie," Garrett smiled lazily tugging on her hair.

"Sorry Tony just trying to have some fun with you," she smirked.

Usually I didn't mind bantering with Tanya, but Bella wasn't used to all of us and our inappropriateness. I glanced down to see Jasper and Sam engaged in conversation and Alice eliciting a booming laugh from Em.

I felt Bella fidgeting under my arm. I decided to ignore the rest of my friends and focus on her.

"What did you do today?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I watched a few games with Charlie we had leftovers from yesterday," she whispered rubbing her belly.

"Is he still kicking?"

"A little, he's on my bladder."

I lifted her hand and begun rubbing where my boy was kicking trying to soothe him so he wasn't taking too much out on Bella.

"Better?" I asked giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you."

"Sorry I'm late," The Irish accent surrounded me. I looked over to Rose and saw Maggie standing there. Her hair was a little longer than the last time I had seen her, but now she looked like the old Maggie. My Maggie.

"Fuck," I cursed causing Bella's eyes to snap up to mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Yeah I asked her in front of everyone. If I just up and left for one she would have my balls. "Please?"

"I…" she sighed. "Go."

I watched her for a second as she reached her hand down to the lower side of her belly. He was really kicking tonight and I felt bad that there wasn't much more I could do. She was pissed so the damage was done. I didn't look at the others as I bolted.

I leaned against the side of the building as I lit up and let a huge puff of smoke out. God that felt good.

"Can I have one?" Pixie chirped.

"You smoke?" I asked raising an eyebrow and opening my pack for her.

"Yes, as much as Jasper hates the habit," she giggled.

"Huh," I mused taking another puff.

"I know Iz gives you hell about it."

"I'm assuming Jasper does too."

"But of course," she grinned.

"Bella should have married him then," I suggested with a snort.

"That never would have worked."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"They're like the same person. Opposites attract," she said arrogantly.

"Is that so?" I ask closing my eyes.

"You of all people should know that, I mean look at Maggie."

Now that caused my eyes to open. I took in the small woman in front of me that I liked regardless of her being Bella's best friend. I felt the same way about her husband; they're good people; different, but good all the same.

"Enlighten me Pix," I said gesturing her to continue with a wave of my hand.

"I only heard a snippet from the crew inside when you bolted, but I can see you loved her at one time. Thought she was the one," she hedged and I nodded to let her know she was right. "She is the kind of girl you saw yourself with."

"Hmm," I said in acknowledgment.

"But Bella came along and proved you wrong," she murmured inhaling and exhaling the smoke. "You love her."

There it was plain and simple. I'd known this for a while now. Maybe it was the bath time we had or the way she bitched me out for shit I did. I acted annoyed, but I kind of loved the fact she called me out.

"Pix, don't go all Tom Cruise couch crazy with declaring that shit."

"Oh Edward you're such a romantic," she said rolling her eyes. "Talk to me."

"I do love her even though she can be a pain in my ass and bossy as hell." And that was the first time I actually admitted that out fucking loud.

"Then the question is what are you going to do about it?" Alice asked dropping her cigarette and grinding it to the ground with her stiletto.

"Alice, have you met her? I say shit like that and she'll waddle as fast as she can in the other direction," I sighed stubbing mine out too. "We've talked about giving it a go once we get settled with the baby."

"I know all about that," she smirked.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Bella talked to her about me? Was it good or bad?

"What do you do for a living, Pix?"

"Sex therapist," she said with a tinkling laugh.

"You're shitting me," I said slack jawed.

"Don't believe me? Ask Iz," she said lifting a challenging brow. "We better get back and save our girl, Jazz can only be interesting for so long."

I laughed at her joke and followed her back inside. Em, Garrett, Sam, and Emily were sitting at the bar getting their drinks. I looked back at our table seeing Rose and Tanya consoling Maggie? Bella and Jasper looked uncomfortable. Alice was back at the table and I made my way to the others at the bar.

"Why are we over here?"

"Dude you don't want to know," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Trust us on this Edward," Emily piped up from Sam's side.

I felt a hand rest on my lower back. I peeked over my shoulder seeing Bella with a worried look on her face. Alice and Jasper also joined the rest of us at the bar.

"Hi," she murmured.

I lifted my arm for her so she could squeeze in front of my and be part of the group. She didn't want that though because her hand didn't move as she joined me at my side. I let my arm hang loosely around her shoulders.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You smell like smoke," she frowned.

"You smell like strawberries, we can't all be as perfect as you," I teased.

After a few minutes of hearing Emmett talking about his next show and Sam asking me about the new shop, I noticed Bella shifting uncomfortably.

"You need to sit?"

"I don't want to go back over there just yet," she whispered.

Not like I cared why Maggie was crying, but I asked anyway. "What's going on over there?"

"Uh, that woman…Maggie, her husband filed for divorce," Bella said shifting again.

I became a total asshole as soon as the laugh belted out of me. Karma was a funny, funny bitch.

"Man?" Garrett said kind concerned, but amused.

"Edward her husband just left her," Bella hissed not understanding the sweet fucking irony of the situation.

"God," Emmett groaned. "Rosie wants us back at the table."

I quit laughing and gestured for the bartender.

"Can I have a scotch?" he nodded getting my drink.

"You're not driving are you?" Bella asked tightening her grip around my waist.

"Rose is the DD. Tradition is we get shit faced while the ladies stay responsible."

"Are you staying at her apartment?"

"Why?"

"I…well," she paused wringing her hands.

I pried her fingers out of her twisting and lifted her palm to my lips. She let out a small breath. She was nervous about whatever she wanted to say and I didn't like it.

"With Alex kicking a lot… I just didn't want to be alone," she said trailing off.

"You wanna go home with me tonight," I crooned causing her to scowl.

"Edward," she pouted.

I took my drink and her hand leading us back to the table.

"Alice can you drive me and SweetTart back to my house tonight?" I asked sliding into the booth. "You guys can stay in the guestroom."

"Yeah, no problem."

"SweetTart?" Rosalie blurted out giving me a glare nodding toward my ex.

"What? She's sweet and sour," I smirked as I watched Bella turn red.

Maggie wiped at her eyes leaving her gaze down. Bella watched her with curiosity, I was thankful Rose kept her mouth shut. The waitress finally came over to take our order. I could feel the buzz I was getting and it felt good to just relax.

"So only a month and a half to go?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yes," Bella nodded shyly.

"I bet you're excited."

"We are," I jumped in.

"They're being stubborn and refuse a baby shower," Alice declared.

"That's not me, that's all Bell," I said squeezing her arm.

"Fine, Iz refuses," she corrected.

"I don't want a party for myself," Bella defended.

"She doesn't like the attention," I explained.

She scooted closer to me lightly pinching my side. I looked down at her knowing what I said to Alice was true. I loved this woman. I also knew if I said those words to her, she would claim it was because of Xander. It wasn't though it was because of her. There was just something about her that made her different.

Maggie stood abruptly whispering hushed words with my cousin before she said her goodbyes to Rose and Tanya. Rose frowned at me like I was to blame. I understood that Maggie was still friends with all of these people, but I wasn't going to tiptoe around her with Bella. We were having a good time and we were allowed to.

"We were forced to spend the night in jail," Emmett laughed. "Esme wanted to bail us out, but Masen said we needed to learn a fucking lesson."

"They just left you there?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yup," I said lazily popping the 'p'.

"It was a lesson until they brought in the prostitutes halfway through the night," Garrett snorted.

"Never a dull moment with these three," Sam boomed.

"How old were you?" Alice giggled.

"Eighteen?" I asked Em and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"I feel like I was sheltered," Jasper quipped.

That's how the rest of the night went. Causal conversation flowed amongst all of us and it felt right.

"We're not carrying you," Alice warned as Jasper and I stumbled to the car.

Bella giggled getting into the passenger side. Alice started up the car and my hands found Bell's shoulders.

"Hello," she said.

"You're tense," I said kneading her muscles.

"I'm being kicked by a very active baby. What do you expect?" she said shrugging under my fingers.

"Mmm," I answered.

Once back at my house, Bella led Alice and Jasper to their room. I stripped off climbing into my bed. I closed my eyes and heard my drawers open and shut.

"You're naked," Bella said carefully.

"Yeah," I said running my hand up her bare thigh. "You're wearing one of my t-shirts."

"At least I have clothes on," she threw back.

"I sleep like this," I shrugged moving closer to her placing my hand on her belly.

"Fine…no funny business," she said.

I nodded my agreement slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Okay so we kind of get the vibe of Edward and his friends. You can't hate Maggie that's not why she's here. Next chapter we'll meet someone new! My beta is Dolphin62598 she amazing!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"You should stay," I pleaded propped up against five pillows on Edward's bed.

"We're men," he said for the tenth time shoving some thermals into his bag.

"So that means you hunt when I can go into labor at any minute?"

"Yes, it means we hunt cause manly men hunt. Plus I'm bonding with your father," he said glancing at me. "My boy will wait. He has a planned delivery."

"Just because we have a c-section scheduled doesn't mean Alex will cooperate," I argued.

"Bell do you feel like you're in labor or soon will be?"

"I don't think it works like that," I frowned looking away from him. He was being an ass.

Christmas was a few days ago and we spent our time between houses. We spent the morning with Charlie and then Esme made Christmas dinner here. Edward and I were in a weird place. He was weird anyway. Ever since the awkward dinner after Thanksgiving, he was sweet to me. He had his moments when he was shitty to others, but with me, he was attentive?

I banned naked sleeping after his special friend poked my back making my resolve slowly slip. I couldn't have that; I needed to be the responsible one. Edward and I couldn't have a relationship because if things ended badly… we had Alex that we needed to focus on.

"You're all huffy," he smiled kissing my head.

"This is a bad idea," I insisted playing with the collar of his t-shirt.

"SweetTart, my mom will be here with you and I'll have my phone with me."

"Does Mt. Rainer even have cell reception?"

"There's satellites and shit," he said flippantly.

Then I pulled out what I knew would make him feel guilty, I cried.

"I'm going to… have big scary contractions," I sobbed. "And Alex won't see his Daddy first…and…and."

He wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back.

"You're good," he murmured kissing the side of my head.

I smacked him pushing him away as I wiped me eyes.

"Fine…Go!" I heaved a sigh falling against the pillow stack.

I couldn't sit up on my own anymore. I was puffy and stretched. Sexy or beautiful was far from how I felt. Here Edward was trying to tease and make light of everything. I didn't appreciate it.

"We have almost three weeks. I have this gut feeling it will be fine. Your dad wouldn't have suggested this trip if he thought is was a bad idea."

"You know where Charlie was when my mom went into labor?" I asked.

"Where?"

"On a freakin' boat down at First Beach, my mom told him not to go fishing, but did he listen? No," I said shortly.

"Your fucking joking," he said skeptically his eyes squinted as if he were trying to gage my seriousness.

"Ask him," I shrugged grabbing for the remote.

I refused to look at his dopey handsome face. I felt the bed dip slightly and my shirt was being rolled up.

"Kid, don't make your old man look like an ass, okay? Stay in there until I get back or Mommy might stab or gut me, got it?" he whispered and part of me thought maybe he was seriously telling our son this like he believed it would work.

I thought he was going to pull away, but he laid his scruffy cheek on the top of my stomach. I sighed patting his head gently.

"Edward," Esme called coming into his bedroom.

Esme was elegance even being dressed down. She had her hair in a loose ponytail wearing a pale pink polo and a pair of jeans. It was hard to believe she was old enough to be Edward's mother when she could pass for his sister. I saw the bright smile covering her face. "Oh Isabella, look at you," she said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm about to burst, but Edward doesn't believe me," I replied.

"Maybe you and Charlie should reschedule this trip, sweetie," she frowned at her son who was just laying on me like it was normal.

"Mom don't turn into Bella," he said.

I hated his nonchalant attitude. It was always a shrug or a lazy smile as an answer. No worries for Edward.

"Just go," I said closing my eyes. I gently nudged his head away.

I was tired of everything, obviously arguing and pleading with him was a waste of time. I heard Esme and Edward in the hall, his mother sympathetic for me while he shrugged off my worries.

"We'll come home New Years Eve, okay?" he whispered in my ear. "Ring in the New Year together."

"Two days?" I asked opening my eyes.

"I'm compromising," he smirked. I knew his compromise was all Esme.

"Thank you."

He looked behind him and then kissed my head. "Two days," he smiled.

Edward grabbed his duffle bag and left the room. I lay there contemplating the last eight months of my life. My relationship with Jacob felt like it took place years ago. I wasn't happy and I hadn't been happy in a long time. We had drifted apart, which didn't help with my unhappiness. Edward was a different story though. We were total opposites, but he knew how to handle me… he knew what made me tick.

He was a good friend to me. He dealt with the media for me and he even defended me to Rosalie and Emmett. He didn't know I knew what his cousin and her boyfriend thought about me, but it was written all over their faces.

Emily explained to me that it was loyalty. I didn't understand until she explained that Rose was a close friend with Edward's ex.

"_There was a lot of history there. Edward did things and Maggie did things neither really to blame. They grew up and grew apart, wanted different lives," Emily mused._

"_Do you think all relationships do that?" I asked quietly. Out of Edward's friends, I liked Sam and his wife. They were warm people and Emily became a good friend._

"_I sure hope not, because I don't know what I would do without Sam," she laughed._

"_I grew apart from my fiancé and Edward grew away from his…" I pointed out reluctantly._

"_I don't know much about your ex Iz, but I do know you smile a lot with Edward."_

"_Edward's a good man," I said._

"_He is and you should always keep that in mind. Sometimes he acts like an asshole, but he has a truly great heart," she said looking me straight in the eyes. _

I sighed his heart was good.

"I made you breakfast," Esme smiled carrying a tray with an assortment of food. "Edward said you love eggs."

"I think it's more Alex loves eggs," I grinned digging in.

"I can't believe he'll be here in a few weeks," she said wistfully.

I let all my insecurities hit me. I froze trying to imagine myself with a baby. I had always been so driven I never thought about anything but work. I had a five-year plan and then a ten-year all involving my law career. Those plans now were ambitious dreams. Now my five-year plan would be sending a little boy off to his first day of school, my ten-year would involve taking that same little boy to soccer or some kind of sports function if Edward had any say.

"I can do this, right?" I ask Esme pleading with her to assure me. "I can be someone's mother? I'm going in blind with all of this. All of my education… undergrad, law school… didn't prepare me for this. I only ever thought that's what I would be doing. If I saw a baby in a coffee shop or grocery store I was never like 'Give me one of those, I can't live without one of those'. I find out I'm pregnant and it's like 'Okay now what?' and now he's about to be this real person and I'm scared shitless."

I was winded from my babbled fears. I let it build up. Edward was always around and that made me feel safe… not alone. It was like solidarity or something. This was the first time in a long time he wasn't cocking his head at me and saying inappropriate things.

Esme pulled me into a side hug so my belly wasn't in the way. I was crying and I blamed my tiredness, Edward for being difficult and Charlie picking this week of all weeks to go hunting.

"Everything will be fine and work out, sweetie," she said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for being nice," I sniffled.

"Listen, you and Alexander are a blessing to my family. You are our family there are no thank you's and apologies ever. Isabella, you keep that son of mine on his toes, he needs to be out of his element."

"He asked the other day if Alex can call him Papa," I said smiling at the memory.

"He did not," Esme laughed in disbelief.

"He did, his brow was furrowed like he was concentrating. We were watching Seven, well he was watching Seven that movie is…" I cringed thinking about Gwyneth's head in that box and Brad Pitt just devastated. "I noticed him watching me like he wanted to say something. Edward's never quiet or holds anything back so it was weird. He just asked 'Can Alex call me Papa?' I laughed because it was Edward, but he was serious."

Esme now had tears and hugged me tighter. She pulled away wiping at her eyes. "I am so happy," she said patting my stomach.

I nodded slowly not quite understanding her reaction.

We lay around most of the day. I learned Esme was really amazing. She talked to me about the Cullen Foundation. She founded it after her divorce from Masen.

"Edward and I had been on our own for long time. Not many single mothers have it as lucky as I did. The foundation is a way to help those who can't make it on their own; we added the adoption services when I married Carlisle. Edward Sr. did not want Carlisle adopting him."

"What changed his mind?"

"Edward," she said simply. "He walked up to Edward Sr. when he was eight years old and said 'Mommy is a Cullen and I want to be one too'."

"What did Masen do?"

"He tried to talk him out of it. I never once tried to intervene. Edward is very headstrong and I knew he could hold his own with his father. Edward Sr. relented once he realized he wasn't going to win against his little boy. "

The rest of our day went like this. We talked more about Edward's childhood; mine and I also learned a lot about Esme. Edward might be bonding with my father, but I was definitely bonding with his mother.

Two days flew by and when Emmett showed up New Years Eve evening, I knew I would be kicking Edward's ass.

"You're not Edward," I said grasping onto the doorframe.

"He called me there's a snow storm up on Rainer," he explained brushing past me.

"Emmett?" Esme asked coming into the hallway.

"Edward is stuck on Rainer," I said flatly.

I had a tinge of pain in my back; it had been going on throughout the morning. My hand began to rub the aching spot.

"You okay?" Emmett asked carefully.

"I'm just peachy," I snapped as the pain increased.

"Isabella, calm down sweetie," Esme soothed placing her hand where mine was on my back.

"They'll maybe be a couple of hours?" Emmett tried to reassure with a frown.

"He's an idiot… of course if you go to a freakin' mountain in _WINTER_ it will snow," I panted, as the pain was now sharp. "Ow."

"Bella," Esme said concerned. She always called me Isabella.

"Shit," Emmett said and I looked down noticing the puddle on the floor.

"Emmett help me get her to Edward's room so I can get her changed," Esme ordered in a calm tone.

Emmett frantically stepped up helping us. He ran outside to move his car as close as he could to the house so it would be easier for me to get to.

"I told him," I whimpered as Esme helped me pull up my leggings. "He didn't listen."

"I know sweetie, but right now I need you to focus on you and the baby. We'll worry about everything else afterward."

"Edward's going to miss it and I'm going to be alone," I cried.

"Please calm down," she murmured.

I didn't want to calm down or be rational; I wanted to be pissed at Edward for not listening.

**A/N: Eek so I lied we didn't meet anyone this chapter but plans changed because we really need to have Edward's point of view for this to work and it wasn't his chapter… He really messed up huh? Chapter beta'd by Dolphin62598. Also Family of Perfection's Mackenzie has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award. Go to twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com to vote for her for Best Child she does have some pretty fierce competition.**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"Fuck, I can't get any cell reception now," I growled in irritation.

"The storm looks to be clearing up we should be able to leave soon," Charlie assured.

We had been stuck up here for the past six hours and midnight just passed a few minutes ago. I had a nagging feeling since I hadn't heard from Emmett. He offered to check on Bella, but when I didn't hear back and noticed one cell bar left on my phone I knew I might as well be murdered because Bella would be doing that when I got home.

"Your daughter is not understanding," I said flatly. "She didn't want this trip to happen in the first place, you have guns and she has access to those weapons."

"She doesn't know how to use one," Charlie deadpanned.

"And you think that's going to stop her?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I popped a smoke between my lips. "What if she goes into labor?"

"I don't think she will, Bella's punctual I bet the kid will be too," he chuckled.

"For my sake I hope you're right."

An hour later, we were finally able to leave Charlie's cabin. My phone miraculously flooded with text messages.

_Rose: You're a fucking asshole. 10:04pm_

_Alice: Edward, please call. 10:53pm_

_Jasper: Hey man, all of the women and Emmett want you dead. Pick up your phone. 11:36pm_

_Emmett: You have no idea what I just went through, dickface… 12:30 am_

_Rose: Congratulations, you're a father and a BRAINLESS fuckhead. 12:15am_

More came in randomly and I didn't want to look at them. I was numb. She had Xander? Without me?

"Edward what's wrong?" Charlie asked glancing at me as he drove.

My phone started ringing I couldn't answer it. I felt sick with myself.

"Hello?" Charlie answered taking my phone from me. "Shit."

"She was admitted into Forks?" he asked softly. "He's not doing too good."

"Edward it's your dad," Charlie said nudging my arm handing me the phone.

"Carlisle," I croaked feeling my eyes glaze with unshed tears.

"She's not mad," Carlisle said gently.

"Well she sure as hell has every right to be," I laughed bitterly.

"Your mom is in with her and Alex now. Isabella was worried something happened to you."

"We were stuck at the cabin and my phone lost bars."

"She won't let anyone in the room except for your mother until you get here to see him," he said.

"Uh, we should be there in a couple hours," I said hoarsely running my hand over my face.

"I'll tell your mom you're on your way."

"Bye."

"Edward," Charlie started looking as bad as I did.

"Just… not now," I said rolling down my window lighting a cigarette.

This is why I didn't want to do this whole dad thing in the first place. His first hours on Earth and I'd already fucked it up. I didn't even get to see him take his first breath. Bella had been alone and I fucking lied to her saying I would be there.

Of course, she always had to be right. She knew I shouldn't have left, but I'm a selfish fuck that wanted a last hoorah of guy time. I was planning to ask her to stay with me for the next couple of months so I could help out… share responsibilities with her. I wanted to be there for her and my son. I didn't want to be like my father I wanted to be in his life and help him grow to be a decent person.

Charlie dropped me off in front of the hospital and I dashed in blindly having no idea where I was going.

"Sir?" A woman in scrubs questioned.

"Uh, my son was born… I need to get to him and my… Bella?" I said stupidly wanting to smoke a cigarette, but knowing I couldn't because it would be frowned upon.

"Maternity is on the third floor," she smiled pointing to the elevators.

"Thanks," I said jogging over to the elevators repeatedly hitting the up button.

I made my way up to the third floor. I think God truly hated me due to the fact Maggie was sitting at the front desk writing stuff down on a chart. She looked up and smiled sadly at me.

"I fucking hate you," I heard from my side.

I looked at Emmett whose curly hair was all over the place. I had never in my life seen him so stressed or pale. He shoved me with his elbow hitting my ribs. Maggie stood quickly, but it was Carlisle who pulled him away from me.

"We don't need anymore hospital fights, if Edward ever does need medical attention we'll have to take him to Portland because he's banned from all the hospitals in Washington."

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled to Carlisle.

"He needs to get to Isabella and Alex," he said releasing Em's shoulder.

I silently followed Carlisle to the end of the hall where he stopped in front of the door.

"The lactation nurse is in there trying to show her how to feed. Your mother is with her, you can wait until the nurse leaves if you want."

I opened the door giving him my answer and shuffled into the room. All attention was suddenly on me. My eyes zeroed in on Bella or more so on what she was holding to her chest.

"He seems to have gotten the whole latching on down pat," the older woman smiled. "Page me if you have any more problems."

"Thank you, Bree," Esme murmured.

The nurse left and my mother stood from her spot on the side of the bed. She approached me and smacked the back of my head. "You will listen to me and her for the rest of your life, understand?" she hissed.

"Yes."

"Now get your ass over there," she said softening her voice.

"She's… attached," I said awkwardly.

Bella looked up at me again nodding me over. I stumbled over and for the first time in my life, I was unsure of how to act or what to say. I royally fucked up today.

I stopped when she pulled Xander away setting him against her shoulder patting his back. She tried getting her gown to cover her but her hands were occupied.

"Here," I said holding her gown over her as she tended to our son.

I tried to steal a peek at his face but he had it buried against Bella's neck. He made a noise that sounded weird. She adjusted him so he was now cradled.

"Here," she said repeating my words.

I held my arms the way I learned in class as Bella slipped him into my arms. Just one full glance at his smushy newborn face and I felt tears fall.

"I'm so sorry," I said to both of them. "So, so, sorry."

Bella's fingertips met my cheek brushing away my stupid tears. She slipped her arm through the sleeve of her gown tying the back.

"I know," she sighed leaning over kissing Xander's head.

"Bella?" I asked wondering why she wasn't murdering me.

"Edward at first I was beyond pissed, but one look at his face…"

"Yeah," I breathed carefully sitting beside her on the bed.

I stared at him just fixated. The cap on his head had ridden up from our exchange revealing hair. Bella's finger gently took the cap off so I could see. I was shocked at how much hair he had. It was a strawberry blonde not quite red.

"I don't think a paternity test is necessary," she said giving me a lazy smile as she laid back.

She looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know.

"He was delivered c-section," she replied.

"Uh, mom was with you?"

"I wish," she said her eyes widening. "Emmett."

"What the fuck?" I said too loudly causing Xander to squirm. His lip came in then out before the whimpering started.

"Shhh," I said patting and rocking him. "Papa, didn't mean it, I'm sorry," I murmured kissing his soft baby head.

"See this is why I can't be mad," she smiled again and I loved it.

"Let's try this again, why was Emmett in there with you?"

"He said it was some kind of bro code," Bella shook her head. "He was persistent and said he had to watch out for us because you weren't here. Esme argued with him, but he wasn't budging. I was tired and it hurt so I agreed."

"I'm so sorry," I said again.

"Quit apologizing, it happened and everything worked out," she said bringing her hand up to stroke Xander's head.

"You're being too calm, it's freaking me out." Something was up.

"I blacked out from loss of blood," she whispered biting her lip.

"Bella."

"Em said I coded, they made him leave. Alex was in the nursery for two hours before I woke up."

"We could have lost you," I rasped. I wasn't here.

The small weight of my son was taken out of my arms as his mother was now holding him. My brain tried to process everything that happened while I was stuck in that small cabin on Rainer. I wanted a cigarette, but I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I can't be mad with you for missing out when I did too. I am very lucky that I'm here now… You're here now. That's all that matters. He is… I never thought I could love someone so much," she sniffled kissing his eyes, nose and mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted.

Her face turned slightly pink and her eyes never left Xander. "You deserve a kiss," I murmured brushing her hair back. She was strong and loving. Bella deserved to feel loved. For everything she went through. I needed her.

Bella glanced up and nodded shyly. I shifted closer to her careful not to disturb Xander. I tilted her chin slightly letting my lips meet hers. The kiss started out soft. In my boldness, I kept it soft but deepened the kiss. When I pulled away, she let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Hmm," she said turning her focus back to the baby.

She was perfect.

Bella and Alexander Nolan Cullen, that's what his paperwork now read, were just about read to leave.

"Mr. Cullen?" Felix one of the lab techs asked.

I nodded gesturing out to the hall. I glanced at Bella who was gingerly hovering over Xander's car seat on the hospital bed.

"Your results came back, Dr. Ramirez said to bring them straight to you," he said handing me the envelope.

I had the test done for Xander and me so I could send the evidence of my son's paternity to the Blacks. I didn't want them harassing Bella.

Jessica Stanley one of the interns in the maternity ward was leaning against the counter scribbling on a chart.

"Dr. Stanley," I said flashing her my signature panty-dropping smile.

"Ed…Mr. Cullen," she beamed.

This was almost too easy.

"I have a favor to ask," I said cocking my head.

"Sure."

"Is there anyway you can send this out for me?" I asked but before I knew it, the envelope was taken out of my hands.

"What's this for?" Bella asked quirking her brow at me.

She opened it reading over it contents. Stanley fled like a scared bunny.

"Why did you have this done?" she asked frowning at the papers.

"This is being sent to Masen, Black and Associates."

"Why?" she asked more confused.

I noticed a few of the nurses watching us. Two of them were friends with Maggie. Fucking neb shits. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder gently guiding her back into the room. Mom was cooing away to Xander even though he was all over the place. His eyes not meeting any certain thing.

"They won't bother us once they see these."

"No one has bothered us since the interview," she pointed out.

"And I would like to keep it that way."

"Whatever, you're the one dealing with the outcome," she said simply handing the papers back to me.

She slowly made her way back to Xander and littered his face with kisses.

"He's so precious," Mom awed as I rolled my eyes. These women didn't give him any space. If I were him I would cry or shit just to get them to back off. Scratch that they would only fuss over him more.

The doctor came in an hour later with release papers in which I was happy to sign. I got my two people in the car. Bella insisted sitting in the back seat with him. "You're such a good little boy," she murmured. "Mommy loves you so much."

With her distracted, I had no issue pulling up in front of my house until I unlatched his car seat.

"This isn't Charlie's," she said crossing her arms.

"I know, you're staying here," I shrugged.

"When did I agree to that?"

"I want to be close to him too. It works out better for all parties. We can focus on him together and Charlie gets a quiet, baby free house," I explained.

Bella huffed moving past me to the front door. Edward-1, Bella-0. I was surprised she gave up that easy.

**A/N: Before the fire and pitchforks start about making Edward miss the birth, I'm say this…. That's how it happened, sometimes in real-life it happens and it's irreversible. What's done is done. This is all I'm saying about this. Other than that I can say I'm surprised Bella was so… calm? Maybe more happened… Dolphin62598 beta'd this train wreck. :D Updating note: the next few days I'll be working on Amongst the Living so it might be the end of the weekend when this updates again. I love that one…**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up from my nap. Alex and I had our six-week check up earlier this morning and with all his fussing from his shots, I had no problem getting him down for a nap. I was quickly learning that when he slept I should too.

To have him here was still unreal. His birth was one of the most terrifying days of my life. Edward not being there was only the beginning. When I caught a brief glimpse of Alex. everything became fuzzy and then black. Emmett and Esme explained what happened, my placenta was still covering my cervix and when they took Alex out, I hemorrhaged. The doctor told me I could have more children I didn't want to tell her that didn't matter to me.

Alex was the only person I felt close to. Everyday he did something that left me in awe. I knew he couldn't do much, but he was amazing to watch.

Edward was being attentive with us. I didn't know why, but I threw distance between us. I wasn't sure if he heard me at night as I cried, but he didn't say anything.

I stretched slightly and got up walking down the hall when I heard him. Edward was standing in Alex's room holding my sweet baby boy against his shoulder; his other side cradled his cell phone. "Mm Hm," he said with lips against Alex's head. He must have just come in because he was carrying his messenger bag and still was wearing his sunglasses.

One hand was on Alex's back the other was half on his bum and legs. I heard a small whimper come from his lips and his body stiffened. "Sam I got to go," he murmured.

Edward let his phone drop into the glider.

"What is it Xanman?" he asked kissing his cheek.

"Tell Papa you had a shot," I said quietly walking to them.

I moved Edward's hand that was covering where his shot was and I kissed the back of his leg.

"Sorry," he said holding him closer. "So the doctors…"

"We're both good," I assured taking his sunglasses off, placing them in the side of his bag.

"That's," he let out a relieved sigh. "Good."

"How was the shop?" I asked making a face at Alex who was looking wide-eyed at me with his big hazel eyes.

"A fucking pain in my ass," he snorted shaking his head. "Garrett's kind of overwhelmed."

"Oh," I said, feeling discomfort in my chest set in. "Can I see him? He uh, needs to eat."

"Uh yeah, sure."

I sat in the glider as Edward gently placed Alex in my arms. I glanced at him noticing his eyes were stuck on me.

"Edward," I grated out annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "I've seen_ them_ enough that this is stupid."

"Please."

"Fine," he grunted leaving.

Alex nuzzled turning his face in search for his food. My breasts knew and he knew it was time to eat. I lifted my shirt and helped him latch on. I rested my head against the back of the chair.

These past few weeks had surprised me. I never thought I would be doing anything like this. He depended on us for everything and it felt amazing to have this kind of purpose.

Edward came back in eyes going straight to my chest. "Forgot…my phone."

He walked over and knelt in front of us feeling around me for his phone. I glared at him but his face brightened as he gave me a playful smirk. "You forget a lot at least two to three times a day," I huffed.

It was like it was a game to him every time I had to feed Alex when he was around I would make him leave and every time he would forget something, which was conveniently next to or around me.

"I think my _things_ are attracted to your boobs," he smiled wickedly as he quickly placed a kiss on Alex's head. "Like magnets."

"Edward," I warned.

"Bella," he stated just as seriously.

"How is this attractive to you?" I asked in disbelief. These things held a lot of milk that I was giving my child, how was that sexy?

"Oh, trust me it is," he said with a wink leaning into me. "All of you is beautiful… you being my son's mother is just a bonus."

"How is that working out for you?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Trying to be charming," I said trying to hide my smile.

"My god! Is Isabella Swan attempting to be funny?" he asked with wide eyes cupping my cheek. "Is it a full moon?"

"I'm funny," I defended.

"Of course you are," he said patting my head. "Here I got burp duty he needs to be an award winning belcher."

"There will be no belching when he's old enough to know better," I said placing Alex in Edward's arms.

"He looks more like you every day," Edward murmured as he looked down at him.

He did look like me. Except for maybe the nose and definitely the hair. The shape of his face was like mine. He was tiny too the doctor said we shouldn't worry about it just yet. She pointed out that I was petite and Edward was skinny it could just be genes.

"I guess so," I shrugged lounging back in the chair.

"Where's your boyfriend today?"

"I don't think Rose would appreciate hearing you say that," I sighed.

"All he does is hover," Edward said sitting next to me.

"Emmett… he's just concerned. He was in there Edward," I said seeing the hurt look on his face. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he grumbled slouching beside me. "It's weird."

"Rose and Em are friends now," I explained.

"And I'm happy you're getting along…"

"But?"

"He sees Xand more than me," he blurted in a bitter tone.

I thought about it. I told Edward a couple of weeks ago it was fine if he finished the process of opening the garage. He hated the idea because he wanted to see his son, but I knew how much work he put into this second shop. For months, it was all I heard him on the phone talking about. Edward truly loved what he did; I understood that kind of pride and excitement for your work.

Right now, he was jealous over a six week old's attention. He wanted to make up for missing his birth. Even though I forced him to quit apologizing, he did it with his actions. The feeding thing was one of those things. As much as I knew he liked looking at my chest, I also knew he was hovering because it was one more thing he couldn't do with him.

Edward was easy to read in that sense. Behind his crass lewd words, there was a man that was sweet and wanted to be loved. He wanted his son's love and I think he thought if he wasn't there he wouldn't have it.

"You're being ridiculous, you're his Papa," I said laying my head on his shoulder watching how Alex was looking up at him. "He loves you."

"He probably fucking loves Em too."

"Will you stop? Em's not the one that has been letting him sleep with him," I said softly.

"You knew?"

"Well between him being in the bassinet in my room and trying to get him used to his crib… I checked on him and noticed the other night he was not in his crib. I peaked into your room and saw you holding him."

"He was crying, I didn't like it. He shouldn't have to be alone."

"I could put his bassinet in your room," I offered.

"No, you like him in there with you too much."

"I can share," I smiled nudging his arm.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

I smoothed Alex's hair as he squirmed and fidgeted. Edward laughed at his little pouts and faces. "Shots forgotten," he said.

"Until his leg feels it," I sighed remembering the heartbreaking experience. "I cried as soon as he wailed, I wished I could take his place."

"It was that bad?"

I nodded smoothing his baby soft hair back. His hair still got me, so light and red. It was cute and suited him.

I felt Edward's lips brush my head. I said nothing; it felt nice being here with him and Alex. I pulled away not knowing why I did it, but I placed a light kiss against his lips. Edward being Edward wouldn't leave it at that and sucked on my bottom lip.

"Bella," he sighed resting his forehead against mine.

"I…" I was cut off by the doorbell.

"Stay, don't move," he whispered slipping Alex back into my arms.

What just happened? For a while, I knew something like this might happen and I wasn't sure what I would do when it did, but he was good to me. Good to us. He was working on his temper and smoking, which were two things that drove me crazy. He was trying for me though to prove he could be the kind of man I needed.

Alex was fisting his hands making grunting and squealy noises. I smiled at him kissing his head. "What's Mommy going to do Alexander? Papa loves you so much and I was afraid at first that he wouldn't. He surprised me not just with that, but he surprises me a lot. I don't know what to do baby boy… I don't want to mess anything up for you. I want us both to be there for you whenever you need us. "

"You had me fucking locked up," I heard Edward shout.

I held Alex close against my shoulder and stood to see who Edward was lashing out at.

"I can't believe you," his voice escalated.

Alex didn't like the loud and began to cry. I patted his back being careful not to touch his leg. "Shhh, baby. You're okay," I cooed softly.

I peeked around the corner seeing Edward Masen standing in the doorway. My Edward huffed about to go off again. I lightly touched his back to make my presence know.

"Edward, you're upsetting him," I murmured gesturing my head to Alex.

He blinked like this was the first time he had heard us. Alex was still crying. "Fuck," he said taking him out of my arms.

"I'm sorry… so sorry," he whispered nuzzling his cheek to Alex's.

I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at his father who was openly gaping at him. This was the first time I had ever seen Mr. Masen dressed down wearing polo under his pea coat and khakis. This was also the first time I saw the resemblance between the two men. Both had defined jaw lines and same eyes.

"Is…" he coughed. "Isabella."

"Mr. Masen," I nodded uncomfortably.

My ex-boss was now seeing me in a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Not to mention it was kind of obvious I didn't have a bra on. I shifted slightly so I had Edward as a shield, holding on to his sides so he couldn't move.

"So it's true," he sighed.

"Are you here because of the test results I had sent to William Black?" Edward asked checking his temper for the moment.

He kept looking down at Alex I think he was what kept him calm.

"He threw them on my desk demanding to know what I knew about it. You never once told me yourself why you were at the hospital that night Edward. What was I supposed to think? I thought it was one of your random acts of rebellion."

"I'm thirty-five, I think I'm too old for random acts father," Edward snorted shaking his head.

Masen glanced at me and stiffened. "Could we not do this in front of Isabella and the child?"

"His name is Alexander," Edward snapped.

"Edward," I whispered snaking my arm around his middle to turn him. "Let me have him."

Edward did as I asked but paused before he brushed my hair back behind my shoulder. I nodded towards the living room letting him know where I would be. I also wanted to be able to hear everything.

**EPOV**

"Why are you even here?" I asked my father tugging my hand through my hair.

I was fairly certain I could have convinced Bella to make-out with me or at least get her into heavy petting, but now this shit had to rear its ugly head. I had not seen him since the hearing and Aro hashed everything out with Jacob's people.

"It's not everyday I'm made aware I have my first grandchild," he said snidely.

"You're making this about me having an heir," I said frankly knowing how my father operated.

"Edward," he sighed.

"Why are you here?" I gritted out trying to keep my voice calm for Xander.

I hated knowing I made him feel scared by the tone of my voice. When Bella said his shots hurt him, I felt like someone stabbed a knife in my gut. He obviously didn't like that shit.

"To find out your altercation with Jacob was because of Isabella…"

"You better stop right there. I did nothing wrong and Bella did nothing wrong. The person who fucked up with Bella was Jacob. I think all of Seattle knows this. So don't go blaming me and I know that's where you're headed with all of this," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't understand how you got involved," he said furrowing his brow.

"We met at the Cullen Foundation benefit. I don't see how any of this is your concern."

"That girl is like a daughter to me."

"Really," I scoffed. "Aren't you and William Black the ones that passed her over for a promotion? Is that how you treat your children? Oh, wait it is," I said dryly giving him a shrug.

His wrinkled eyes saddened a look I had never seen on my father.

"I know I've made… mistakes," he said cautiously.

"You've made a fucking lot I'd say. Neglecting your wife and child, trying to keep said child away from having a real father, taking Isabella under your wing only to take her hard work and throw it back at her…" I said ticking off each point on my fingers.

"Edward your mother and I were in different points of our lives and as for Carlisle you didn't need to be adopted. I. Am. Your. Father not him," he said sharply. "You know nothing of my business with Isabella."

"I know enough, now are we done? I really don't want to yell right now."

He stared at me as if he was trying to get a read on me. It was one of the things he was good at and why he was a successful lawyer, no one could get anything past him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You were never this protective of Margaret."

"Out," I roared ripping my front door open.

He paused in front of me. "This all will be further discussed." With that, he left.

I slammed the door, leaning my back against it. I heard his crying and instantly felt like the world biggest asshole. I am fucking this up. I pushed off the door making my way to the couch where Bella was softly whispering to Xander.

She was amazing with him, a real natural. I still haven't told her I'd taken classes on how to hold or change him I just let her think I was a natural when I really was a hack.

Her big brown eyes met mine and I seriously felt like I would do anything for her. No matter how stupid I thought it was… If she asked me to buy tampons or some shit, I probably would. I would raise some hell about it, spouting shit about my masculinity, but I would go to the store and buy them. I wouldn't tell her this because that would give her all the power and I wasn't so sure I wanted her to know she was in control.

"Give him here," I said sitting besides her.

She hesitated. "You need to quit the yelling, it scares him. His little ears aren't used to it."

"I'll try," I mumbled.

"No trying, Edward. He is little, things scare him because he doesn't understand. I can't have him around yelling. I can't," she said shaking her head.

"I won't yell," I said not looking at her.

She said my biggest fear. If I did the stupidest little thing, she could take him away from me. After the past six weeks of him actually being here, I couldn't honestly see him not being here with me.

I needed to prove that I could do this. I didn't want to be some asshole deadbeat dad. Xander has showed me what I was missing out on.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Much thanks to me beta Dolphin62598 for getting this back to me so soon! Vote for Family of Perfection's Mackenzie at ****http:/twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**** for Favorite Child!**


	17. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Okay Xandman I think it's time we head in," I said to my boy who was in his bouncy seat squealing at my acknowledgement.

Bella went to Seattle for the day to help Mom with a banquet the foundation was hosting. It was a nice enough day to work on my Vanquish. I talked to Xander about the engine I was restoring he clapped and laughed at whatever I said. He occasionally drooled all over his teething ring. At eight months old, his first tooth decided to come in and he wasn't very happy about it.

I stepped over to the sink I had in the garage washing my hands before having to unbuckling him. The light August breeze came in through the door I wanted to get him in so he didn't catch a cold or anything.

I laughed as he buried his slobbering face in my neck. I glanced at the clock on the stove as we entered the kitchen. It was six o'clock. I was going to have to get him fed and bathed. I cringed at the idea of bath time. I'd only done the bath thing a handful of times because he hated it. I couldn't watch him act like we were murdering him and that's what he did every time. Bella always tried to make bath time as quick as possible.

She was a fucking great mother. Even though he couldn't talk, she knew everything he needed. He totally loved her fussing over him. Sometimes I would sit in the living room with him and watch TV, it usually happened when I got home from work. He'd be in his saucer chair or on my lap and we'd be fine, but as soon as he heard or even saw Bella, he would this fake whining noise like a cry or something. It wasn't though he was totally playing her. She'd pick him up and he would make his mouth into an 'o' shape giving her kisses. He played a good game.

We both had been missing her since she went back to work full-time. In April when she started it had only been part-time and she had been working from here. The past few weeks that had changed, she had been helping my mom out and I had been taking him with me to the Port Angeles shop. Granted I had been stuck doing paperwork everyday, but Xander was worth it.

"Let's see what our options are tonight?" I said sitting him down in his high chair.

"Uhhhhhh," he said giving me a frown.

"You're sitting while Papa fixes you some grub," I said in my stern voice pointing at him so he knew.

Bella said we needed to break him from being held all of the time because we were both guilty of giving into him. It was helping him and us really.

I filled a bottle with juice but left enough room for water. I'd seen Bella doing that lately when I asked her about it, she said it diluted it or some shit so he wasn't drinking as much of the sugary beverage.

"Here you'll love it, I promise," I said handing him his bottle and smoothing back his hair.

It was a darker red now that matched his freckled nose. Poor kid was a total ginger and I knew how that felt. Growing up I was the only red head in my class until Victoria Riley came along. God I hated fourth grade. Bella always told him how adorable he was. That was true though, we did have a good-looking kid.

I went into the pantry looking over my options, which was hard to do with all the post-its covering half our food. She didn't think I was capable of making baby food. She was still anal as all hell. Everything in my house was organized including my clothes. I couldn't get over all the organizers she had for us. She even bought me a Blackberry for meetings and other shit.

I glanced at the mashed carrots then at the mashed squash. Babies had shit for food. I sighed grabbing both placing them on the kitchen isle. I scooted his high chair over to it so I could sit on the barstool.

"So here's the deal Xandman, I'm gonna open both these and give you a bite. Whichever one you like you eat," I said grabbing his baby spoon.

I popped open the squash first. I scooped up a little bit hoping I could get it in, but he was known for making us miss. Like a perfect taste tester he took a while, licking his lips after it was all gone and then opened his mouth again.

"I'm switching it up now," I said wiping the spoon off with a napkin scooping up the carrots.

He accepted making a face that rivaled Emmett's if he drank skunk beer.

"And we have our answer," I said capping up the carrots throwing them into the glass recycling bin Bella made us have.

He's not eating that shit if he doesn't like it. I took the winner to the microwave heating it up a bit for him. He watched me though when I tried to give him another bite of it. He didn't trust me.

"Dude it's not the carrots," I said in defense.

His hazel eyes just looked at me screaming _traitor_. So I had to prove I wasn't a liar. I took his spoon scooping a little up before shoving it into my mouth. It tasted like absolute ass. I wasn't sure if I made a face, but I tried convincing him. "Mmm Papa's favorite."

"Your turn," he kept his mouth closed, but I managed to get his face.

He carefully licked his lips. I took my finger getting off what was on his cheek. He grabbed my finger taking it into his mouth for a second. I watched him wondering what was going on in his baby noggin. Then he opened his mouth for the spoon.

"See not a liar," I said to him sticking the squash-filled spoon in his mouth. "I feel like you're missing out on good food maybe they have cheeseburger baby stuff that Mommy can buy for you."

A half hour later we were both pleased that he was fed now I had to figure out how we were going to do the whole bath thing. I carried him into his room sitting him in his crib. Again, he pouted this time he pulled himself up on the rails to watch me. I grabbed his bath stuff from his closet including his ducky towel robe. As soon as he saw the bath seat, he flipped the fuck out throwing himself back screaming.

I scrambled trying to think of something to make him stop. I hurried grabbing everything and dropped it into the master bathroom before heading back into his room. As I approached him, I noticed he had stopped crying and was looking around again.

"You need to stop with the dramatics little man, I think you've been around Aunt Rose and Alice way too fucking much," I sighed rolling my eyes.

I leaned against the rail watching him as he pulled himself up again. This time he rested his little hands on my forearms. I smiled resting my forehead against his. "I love you kid, so much," I said kissing his cheek before scooping him up.

We stood there as I tried to figure out what I could do to make this not such a nightmare for him. Then the great idea of a shower hit me. I could put his bath seat on the bench I had in the shower. I just needed to get the clamp from the garage to attach the seat to the bench so it wouldn't move. I bounced him on my hip as we walked back into the garage. On our way back to the bathroom, I noticed Bella's yoga mat by the door. _I guess that would work too._

"I'm going to fix the seat for you so you can sit in this while I check the water for you or if this whole thing doesn't work out so well," I explained grabbing the seat and the clamp.

I fooled around with it for a few minutes until my plan worked out perfectly. The seat was safely and securely attached to the shower bench. Xander was watching me curiously as he sat on the yoga mat.

I pulled my shirt over my head a hurried taking my jeans off. I left my briefs on because I wasn't sure what would be too traumatizing. I knew Bella had taken baths with him before when he was smaller, but he was used to the boobs and stuff.

I turned the shower on so it could heat up before I laid him down on the yoga mat. I placed one of the towels under his head. I undressed him and paused when I got to the diaper.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, no pissing on Papa. If you can do that I'll get you any car you want when you're sixteen," I said seriously pointing at him.

He had been known to piss while getting his diaper changed. And thank fuck I wasn't the one to get peed on, it was always either Bella or his Mae Mae.

Xander giggled grabbing my finger. I hoped he was taking me seriously. I took the diaper off and we were ready to go. I carefully picked him up and opened the shower door. I stuck my hand in first to make sure it wouldn't be too hot for him. It was kind of perfect so I stepped in with him.

I was patting my self on the back for the adjustable showerhead because I was able to fix it so we weren't being pelted with water it was more line a light rain was falling over us. At first he stiffened in my arms and buried his face in my neck, I waited for the death cries to start, but they never came.

He pulled back and looked at me. His chubby little arm hooked around my shoulder and he turned a bit sticking his free hand out under the water. His face lit up as he started to squeal. He totally loved this shit.

"Papa is a genius," I said reaching for his soap, pumping it into my hand.

He stilled for a second to watch what I was doing. "Hey got to use the soap, man. You'll smell good and the chicks will love you for it. Or at least Mommy will."

It was like I some how willed her in here when the shower door opened. Bella's head peaked in with her hand over her eyes.

"Uh…where's Alex?" she asked worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

He decided to answer her with a, "Ahhhhh."

Her hand instantly left her eyes. "He's not crying," she said in disbelief.

"Because he loves showering," I said smugly.

Xander laughed to prove how much he liked it. Bella grinned brushing his cheek causing the sleeve of her shirt to get wet.

"I'll wait out here," she smiled shyly at me.

That's what I had been getting shy, beautiful smiles. From time to time, I had even earned a good kiss. The good kisses also forced me to form a close relationship with my hand. She was careful and hesitant almost like she was waiting for me to fuck up. I tried day in and day out to make her see how much I was in this. How much I loved her and Xander.

I finished shampooing his mess of hair very careful not to get it in his eyes. It said tearless on the bottle, but I didn't see how it wouldn't sting.

When I opened the door, Bella was sitting on the toilet seat with his ducky towel robe waiting for us. I helped her wrap him up.

"Today was a good day?" she murmured tilting her head up at me.

"Today was an amazing day," I grinned wrapping my own towel around me.

"Mommy missed you so much today, baby," she whispered placing kisses on the side of his head. He cuddled closer to her loving the attention. "What did you two do?"

"Worked on the Vanquish's engine," I shrugged leaning against the sink.

"Was he much help?" she teased.

"Oh you know he provides great commentary," I quipped.

"Alex, you're such a chatter box," she cooed to him.

He laid his head on her shoulder picking up one of her thick brown curls. He was always gentle when he played with her hair. I watched them as Bella laid her cheek on top of his head closing her eyes. I could see the struggle she had being away from him.

"I'm going to get him ready for bed. Did you eat already?"

"No, but I was going to pop a hot pocket in the microwave," I said pushing off the sink.

"I can make something," she offered.

"You worked all day, Bell," I said.

"I need to eat and you know I can't eat like you," she smiled. "Fajitas?"

"Sounds good."

"Good," she said stopping in front of me. "Lean down."

I didn't question her and I was rewarded with a sweet kiss. Xander interrupted by pushing my face away causing his mother to giggle.

Bella got him down easily because she was only in his room for twenty minutes before coming out with his monitor. The fajitas she made smelled fucking delicious. I took my plate with me to the couch noticing she was following me. Usually she sat at the table in the kitchen or at the isle to eat.

She sat curling her feet under her and sat her plate on the arm of the couch. She then used her fork and knife to cut into her food. I dug in ripping into mine.

"I saw your father today," she said casually.

"You mean the asshole that has a trust fund in my name," I replied in the same tone Bella just used.

"Edward," she scolded.

"Fine what did he have to say?" I asked taking a bite and watching the TV.

"He apologized to me…" she paused. "He wants to meet Alex."

"He met him when he showed up here… what five or so months ago?"

"Like I said he apologized," she insisted.

I turned so I was facing her. "This is a damn good fajita and now you're making it unappetizing."

"I just… he helped me get through law school. I have that hanging over my head," she whispered.

"Bella, Edward Masen does this. He walks away always. It's usually Elizabeth who makes him go back and fix his messes. She doesn't want a bad name she wants him to be an honorable man. Plain and simple he isn't," I shrugged.

"But you are," she simply said causing me to quirk an eyebrow. "You're honorable, Edward. I'm not saying we let Alex get close to him, but when he's older, he should know where he comes from. I know how hard it is to forgive a parent when they leave, but I didn't want Renee out of my life. She made the choices she did just like your father, but they are still our parents."

"This is important to you?" I asked.

"It is," she nodded.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you," she shifted pressing her lips to my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

We went back to our food and I could see something else was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted.

"Something is wrong cause you're all fidgety and biting you lip."

"Would you go with me to the gala?"

"Well I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule," I smirked pulling my Blackberry out.

She glared tugging on my arm.

"Looks like I'm free," I said in faux surprise pulling her to me.

She remained quiet bringing her palm to my cheek. I knew that soon I had to tell her I loved her.

**A/N: This is a warning after next chapter will be the time jump. Welcome to all the new readers my e-mail has been blowing up with story alerts. Tell me what you all think so far! Dolphin62598 beta'd this as always. I mention this in my Amongst the Living a/n, I write these chapters at the same time and a thought crossed my mind what if AtL Bella and Unconventional Edward were together it almost killed me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Alex, don't pull on that, baby," I said coming up behind him.

He was obsessed with Esme's curtains. He crawled his way over deciding it was okay to tug on them. That was the last thing I needed was for him to get hurt by doing it.

He looked at me pausing.

"Bella he's fucking testing you," Edward snorted helping me take my coat off.

"Edward," I warned. "I feel like you don't listen. He makes word noises and I don't need…"

"Fucking?" he smirked cutting me off.

"That shouldn't be his first word," I hissed in frustration.

Edward slid off his leather jacket shaking his head. He had an amused grin on his face. Alex was still watching me. He _was_ testing to see what he could get away with. Edward snuck behind him scooping him up.

"What did your ma say?" he asked wiggling him above his head.

I smiled as Alex giggled at him. He was always so happy with Edward and I couldn't deny I melted just watching them interact.

"Is that my precious boy, Alexander?" Esme smiled coming into the room.

"I think he wants to wear your curtains," Edward said handing him over to her.

"Oh you don't want to do that sweetie," she said exaggerating her voice.

Alex leaned in giving her his version of a kiss. He was the sweetest little boy and I was blessed to have him. I thought more and more about the past year, I truly wouldn't change it. Alex and even Edward had become my world. With work being the way it had been I loved coming home to find them doing something cute and bonding.

I missed Alex and hated having to go to Seattle the last few weeks for planning Carlisle's clinic benefit that the foundation was hosting. Most of my work was done from the house with the exception of a few meeting here and there.

"You're frowning," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine," I turned around so I was facing him giving him a smile.

"Hmm," he said looking skeptical. "I'm taking our bags upstairs."

I watched him load up on our bags as he disappeared up the stairs. When I went to sit down Esme was giving me a knowing look.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about?" she murmured sitting next to me.

I nodded slowly. "I'm scared," I whispered.

"I think it will work out," she said nudging my arm.

Alex smiled crawling over into my lap. I hugged him close wondering if this weekend would be just as big for him as it would be for us. "I love you Alexander," I said kissing his perfect little cheek.

Esme and I settled into a pre-run through of how tomorrow night would go. Not long into our conversation Emmett came barreling into the room.

"I thought I saw Edward's grandma mobile out there," he said giving me he dimpled grin.

"Emmett," I smiled brightly.

"Izzy," he replied kissing my cheek and then Esme's. "Xand," he said excitingly taking Alex from me.

"Your man love is upstairs," I giggled.

"Don't let him know," Emmett said widening his eyes to play along.

I laughed harder.

"Why is she laughing? I'm the funny one," Edward said leaning in the doorway.

"My girl only laughs for me," Emmett taunted.

"If Rose heard that she'd light your balls on fire," he huffed matter-of-factly.

I stood up walking toward him placing my hand on his chest. "Stop," I murmured.

"Whatever," he said shrugging me off.

"Edward," I said tugging on his hand linking our fingers. "Alex needs to eat dinner."

He said nothing still holding my hand as he walked over to Emmett scooped Alex up with one arm. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck as Edward was supporting his arm under his bum. "You're not welcome," he snapped at Emmett.

"Edward," Esme said floored.

I'm pretty sure I was gapping at his sudden attitude. Edward shrugged dragging me to the kitchen. Once we got there, he dropped my hand. I sat at the table as he moved around with Alex. Alex brought his lips to Edward's cheek and I heard the 'Pfffffftttttt' noise. A giggled escaped my mouth and Edward turned to smirk at me.

"You going to play that game Xand?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at him before returning Alex's gesture. The most beautiful sound erupted throughout the room. Every time Alex laughed my heart squeezed tighter.

"Look Mommy's left out," he said striding towards me.

"No," I rushed. "No Edward!"

"Too late," he said wrapping his free arm around me blowing raspberries on my cheek.

Alex started bouncing and shrieking in delight. I took him in my arms while Edward was distracted trying to torture me. He pulled away with a satisfied smile and went in search of baby food.

"See what you started, you silly boy," I murmured kissing Alex's head.

I knew Esme was right; I needed to get this over with. It would change us, but the more it was the three of us I knew it was right.

His loud cries blasted through the monitor, I sighed pushing up off the bed. I headed down to Alex's room and right before I reached the door Edward puttered past. I smiled as I saw him pick Alex up sticking his finger in his mouth rubbing it against his gums. Teething was rough on all of us.

I walked over placing a hand on Edward's back and then on Alex's. "I put his teething rings in the freezer, I'll go grab one," he whispered.

Alex's cries were now whimpers as he chewed on Edward's finger. He was cuddled to him and I knew if I took him so Edward could go get the teething rings his comfort would be broken. "I'll get it," I said pulling away from them.

Esme was coming out of her room when I opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"He's teething, I'm going down to get his teething rings."

"If you three need anything just ask," she smiled going back into her room.

As I walked back into Alex's room, Edward was kissing his head still letting him bite on his finger. "Think of it like this, once all those mean, nasty teeth grow in you'll be able to eat all the great foods your Papa eats," he murmured. Alex's hand moved along Edward's tattoo.

"I got the rings," I announced waving them at him.

"You want to go back to my room? We can lay in there," he offered carefully.

"Yeah…sure," I nodded.

I followed him as he carried Alex to his room. We both lay down with Alex in between us. I gave him his teething ring and he began to bite on it curiously.

"That feel good on your gums, baby?" I asked stroking his cheek.

His eyes closed, but he kept chewing.

"I hate that he's hurting," Edward said causing me to meet his eyes.

"I know," I sighed.

I started drifting off and felt Edward move closer. And for the first time since I wasn't pregnant I let him hold me.

I squirmed in my seat as Alice started curling my hair. "It has been too long since we've done this," she grumbled. "You're as bad as the first time I met you."

Jasper laughed from the chair. "Not quite," he smiled.

"Thanks Jazz."

"What I mean you were used to the whole dinner thing now you're…"

"Mommy tracked," I smiled at her through the mirror.

"I wasn't going to use those exact words."

"Well I did."

She went on fixing my hair. "So is Eddie boy going to get fucked tonight?" she asked nonchalantly.

Jasper snorted.

"Alice," I hissed.

"What it's a legitimate question?" she asked innocently.

"With Jazz in the room?"

"I'm used to it," he grinned.

"Well I'm not comfortable with it."

"Fine I'll drop it. You're done by the way," she sighed.

"Can I talk to Jazz for a minute?" I asked as Alice packed her stuff away.

"Sure Izzy," he smiled.

"I'm going to go play with my little man, he loves his Auntie Alice," she sung bouncing out of the room.

"You know you made her night asking us to baby sit," he said as I took a seat next to him.

"I feel bad that she doesn't get to see him as much."

"You have a new life in La Push we understand." I nodded not wanting to say La Push was still temporary.

I fidgeted with my newly manicured hands.

"How are Lucy and Charlotte?" I asked quietly.

"Lucy's good, started kindergarten a week ago and Charlotte's becoming my worst nightmare," he smiled warmly.

"That's why you and Alice went to Texas last week?"

"Luce wanted her Daddy there," he beamed.

"Is it…" I paused remembering Jacob giving me the short version of Jasper's story. "Was it hard to go back? You know dealing with Maria?"

What I knew was Jasper married his high school sweetheart. She was pregnant with their first child, Charlotte, right before graduation. Maria, his young wife, pushed Jasper to go to school to follow his dreams. So he did he came to Seattle for school roomed with Jacob who he had known from when he lived here when his father was stationed in Seattle.

Jasper was on full scholarship and would work to send money home to his young bride and child. Once he got past college and law school he moved back, soon after Maria became pregnant with Lucy. Alice once told me Japer said it was like Maria was a different person. She was vindictive and controlling not at all the girl Jasper married.

Jasper was working for a firm in Texas when one night he came home to open his not so empty garage. She was having sex on Jasper's bike with Jasper's best friend Peter. From what Jacob had said Jasper left. Jacob offered him a job at the firm he was working at the time and that was that. Jasper tried for custody of both his daughters, but the courts granted Maria custody. Jasper sees them twice a year.

"Is this about you and Edward?" he asked gently.

"No…Yes…Maybe," I stammered.

"Are you thinking about taking Alex away?" he asked.

"No," I exclaimed clutching my chest. Just the idea of doing something so horrible hurt.

Edward was his father. Never once did he turn us away and he never accused Alex of not being his. He loved Alex more than his Vanquish, for Edward that was pretty huge and told me enough. He was Edward moody and sarcastic, but he was perfect for Alex. And Alex loved him so much.

"I…you and Maria were once in love and you had children. What if you fall out of love? You're here and she's in Texas with you're girls," I rambled nervously.

"Izzy," he sighed pulling me into a hug.

I was crying when I pulled away. Looking at my thumb ring Edward and Alex gave me for mother's day. "I love Edward," I whispered.

"And you're afraid that if it doesn't work out Alex won't have him," Jasper said and it wasn't question.

"Yes," I whimpered.

I felt his thumbs brushing my tears away. "That wife of mine sees you crying I'll be in for an ass kickin'," he murmured.

"Sorry," I said glancing at the mirror. My make up was light so it didn't look like too much damage was done.

"Want to know what I think?" he asked.

"What?"

"I think you drive Edward crazy and he loves it. When we hang out, he talks about you way more than he notices. I honestly think if something were to happen with you two and it didn't work out that Alex would still have all the love he'll ever need from both of you. Everyone's different Iz, my relationship with Maria was immature. We became different people. One thing I know is that my girl's know they're loved. Jacob left his mark on you, but you need to remember that Edward is not Jacob."

Before I could say anything Edward came strutting into the room with Alex. Seeing Edward in a tux spoke levels and I was a little shocked Alice got him into one. Alex had his head laying on Edward's shoulder as he chewed on his teething ring.

"I'm ready before you and that's saying something," he said shooting me a crooked grin.

"I was having a talk with Jasper," I informed standing up.

Jasper smiled and went to take Alex, but my son shrugged away clinging onto Edward. I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"I'm his favorite person right now because I took away his pain," he bragged.

"He gave him whiskey," Alice chirped pushing past him.

"You did what?" I all but yelled.

"Relax I just rubbed a little on his gums," he shrugged bouncing him on his hip. "It's not like I would try to get him drunk, Bella. We're Irish. My mom told me she did it for me when I was his age."

"And look at you now," I mumbled.

"Here let me take him, if you stand here and argue about this you'll never leave," Alice said taking the now grumpy little boy.

I kissed his head letting Edward take my hand so we could leave. I stared out the window as he drove thinking about how this night would pan out. I had been getting better at what Edward called 'winging it', but I still sometimes felt the need for perfection. This was the first time both of us would be around the media since our Black gate interview. Again Black gate was another Edward thing.

"You're beautiful tonight and I'm pretty fucking devastatingly handsome myself," Edward said helping me out the car.

My midnight blue dress fit like a glove. Alice said since my 'boobs were spectacular' I needed a dress that would accentuate them and the dress did its job. The problem was Edward almost tripped three times going into the benefit. He had his arm around me, but I knew he was looking down my cleavage.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, smile," The photographers, yelled from all directions.

"Oh goodie we're going to be in the _Seattle Times_," Edward whispered dryly.

"You're telling me you don't like the attention Mr. Pretty fucking devastatingly handsome?"

"You just cursed," he said in awe. "Hot, very hot Swan."

We walked up to the bar to get our drinks. I stuck with Coke and Edward went with his usual scotch.

"That's an old man drink," I teased.

"I'm an old man," he said simply.

"Isabella," Esme called coming towards us with Carlisle in tow. "This has to be one of the best events the foundation has thrown."

"I'm glad to be a part of it," I smiled.

"Thank you Isabella this has done wonders for the clinic," Carlisle said squeezing my hand.

"She is pretty great," Edward added squeezing my shoulders.

I could feel my face redden from their praise. Though when I worked at the law firm I worked my ass off, but the only person to acknowledge what I would do was Masen and it would be short and brief.

"You're welcome," I said quietly.

The rest of the evening, we dined and danced. We rose over two hundred thousand dollars for Carlisle's pediatric wing, which was more than anticipated.

Edward took me out on the dance floor saying he owed me a celebration dance. We swung back and forth to the slow tempo. I pulled back so I was looking at him. Now was as good of time as any.

"I love you," I blurted out.

Within moments, our fingers were linked as Edward pulled me through crowd eagerly. "We're getting a room," he said, turning to watch my reaction. I nodded slowly as he grinned crookedly, his copper locks flopping in his eyes.

He stopped at the front desk throwing his credit card at the clerk. She hurriedly gave him his card back and his card key for our room. I'm pretty sure he scared her half to death. He led me to the empty elevator and repeatedly pressed the button for whatever floor our room was on. The second the silver doors closed, his lips crashed against mine in a scorching kiss. He pushed me against the wall, lips attached to mine as his hands ran over my exposed back. The loud ting alerted us of the now opening doors, allowing us a minute to gather ourselves. He groaned and gently pulled me down the hall, stopping before a large suite.

He quickly shoved the key card through the lock. It flashed green and Edward dragged me in, locking the door behind us.

It truly was a beautiful suite. The beige carpet ran through multiple rooms. I slid my heels off tossing them to the side.

I caught sight of the king sized bed that was against the wall, pillows placed neatly and carefully on the puffy white comforter. Edward collapsed on the bed and pulled me below him, lips pressed impatiently against mine. My hands ran through his already messy hair, grasping the soft strands.

"I need you, so much Bella," he murmured, playing with the silk of my dress. He bunched the material until it reached my waist, staring at my lacy panties giving me a grin.

I whimpered and attempted to pull the dress over my body. He knew what I wanted and with one swift tug, Edward had it tossed to the carpet, exposing my _spectacular boobs_. My nipples were hard from the coldness of the room and my lust.

Edward cupped my breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth, teeth scraping gently against the erect tip. I moaned, arching my chest and throwing my head back on the pillow. "Edward," I breathed tugging hard at his jacket.

He ceased his ministrations to swiftly remove his tux jacket and then moved to his dress shirt, several buttons flying off in the process. My fingers managed to make their way to his belt, quickly unbuckling it now making his slacks hang low on his hips, taunting me.

Without a word, he spread my legs as his fingers drew lazy circles on my upper thigh, making me suck in a breath. One long digit slid under the damp material of my panties, stroking my bare lips. I was kind of grateful for the painful Brazilian wax Alice forced me to get.

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips as Edward rubbed my very swollen clit. I bucked to meet his teasing hand. He grinned and removed his fingers to slide under the thin material, pulling them down my legs. I helped him by hastily kicking them off.

His eyes roamed my naked body as he quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his legs.

"I should have known you would be commando," I sighed, at how predictable he was to me.

He smirked and reached into the back pocket of his slacks, pulling out a familiar, foil packet. Before he ripped the condom open, I grabbed it from him. "You planned this," I whispered before rolling the rubber over his cock.

"Think of it as wishful thinking," he grinned pecking my lips.

He thrust into me slowly, filling me completely as I shrieked in surprise. One hand slid to my ass, the other taking turns groping at my breasts. I met his thrusts each time, roughly bucking my hips and enjoying the slapping of our skin.

I clutched at his shoulders, my hands sliding down his chest. "Edward," I whimpered as my fingers played with the soft trail of hair below his naval. His hips jerked, hitting a sensitive spot within me.

Noticing my reaction, he repeated his thrusts, drawing out a shrill scream from me. Sweat dripped down both our bodies, creating slick friction as we rubbed against each other. My stomach clenched at the oncoming waves of pleasure that were repeatedly hitting me.

Edward dropped his face to mine, his lips pressing below my ear. "I need you to come with me."

His demanding tone quickly sent me over the edge. My eyes fluttered closed, hips slowly rolling. I cried out as he made one final thrust and his cock twitched within me.

We stared at each other, as our sweaty bodies remained connected. The weight of his body made me feel safe like Edward would always be there to protect me. After a few minutes, he gently slipped out. He stood taking his condom off and ran to the bathroom to dispose of it.

I slowly drifted off when I felt his arms circle around me.

"I was too fucking awestruck to say this, but I love you too, Bella," he whispered holding me close.

I smiled at the thought of what just happened, but I knew we were going to have to talk more about this. Where it left us and how it would affect Alex.

**A/N: Not so bad? I changed my mind on where I wanted to put the dun dun duh… I was sick all week so my brain went with the fluff. Time jump next chapter. Dolphin62598 is my beta and I thank her pre-reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I watched my three-year old swaggering down the aisle. He was giving the appropriate winks to several ladies in the pews. I just hoped I tied those rings tight enough to the pillow because I knew my fucking ass would be had if he didn't have them.

He just about made it without any interruptions until he saw _her_ sitting next to Esme. He stopped right in front of her smiling proudly.

"Go ahead baby, you're doing so well," she encouraged.

He wasn't budging.

"Dude grab him," Emmett whispered nervously.

I stepped forward from my place next to Emmett scooping up my son, but held him out. "Give Mommy a kiss," I said.

She leaned to us giving him a quick smooch.

"Love you Mommy," he grinned widely looking all proud again.

Of course, the crowd awed him and I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too, baby," Bella giggled.

I winked at her giving her a smirk. This time she rolled her eyes. I stepped back into place beside Emmett righting Xander up so I was holding him on my hip. No way was I going to let him down and have Rose give me shit for letting her ring bearer run off.

"Papa I has the rings," Xander whispered loudly.

"I know man, we have to wait for Uncle Em to give them to Aunt Rose," I explained kissing his head.

I noticed half the bridal party was already across from us because I caught Maggie's sad eyes looking at us. I then directed my eyes to my girlfriend who was whispering with my mother. Bella nodded at me and I looked down. Xand was snoozing against my shoulder and I tried to hide my laugh due to the fact that Rosalie and Carlisle were walking down the aisle.

Rose looked fucking beautiful and I was glad my best friend decided to make an honest woman out of her. Since Xander had been born she kept throwing hints at Emmett and it took him long enough to see she wanted a family.

It only made me look like a bigger douche bag for not marrying Bella. We were not normal. We fought and she nit picked over the stupidest shit. That's one of the reason's we didn't live together. Actually, the reason she moved out was to help Charlie after he had a heart attack the reason she didn't move back in was she didn't want to live in sin. Which is stupid because we lived together for the first year of Xander's life. Now she rented a small town house in Port Angeles, which is where I tried my damnedest to sleep.

"Rings," Rose hissed.

"Jesus," I snapped. "Sorry," I quickly said to the priest. "A little help Em?"

"What?"

"Pull the tie on the pillow and your woman can have her damn rings," I said shortly.

Rose glared, but I didn't care. She was going to wake my kid up and it wasn't my fault she planned her wedding during his naptime. Emmett did as I said and threw the pillow to the side. Xander snuggled closer to me as I rocked him through Rose and Emmett's boring vows.

Once they were announced Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, I darted towards Bella. She smiled exiting the pew holding her arms out. I carefully placed Xander in her arms giving her a chaste kiss.

"I believe you have to get back over there," she nodded over to a ticked off Rose.

Fucking Pictures.

"Why aren't you up there with me?" I asked leaning my forehead against hers.

"Don't give her a rough time about this Edward," she murmured.

I kissed her once more and glanced at my mom who was frowning. She knew I was pissed that Bella wasn't asked to be in the wedding party. Rose said Maggie was her best friend and she didn't want Bella feeling uncomfortable. That was bullshit because I was pretty good at running interference between the two. In almost three years, the two had never spoken without me present. I was good.

I stomped back over to my bridezilla of a cousin.

"Just kind of ignore her," Garrett whispered.

"How do you fucking propose I do that?"

"This," he smirked opening his tux jacket pointing to the flask in his pocket.

"You want my ass kicked?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on we used to do this kind of shit all the time," he laughed.

I thought about my options, we have the kid with us, riding, the limo to the reception hall, and we'll be staying at the hotel across the street.

"Fuck it," I sighed swiping his flask.

My face soured at the straight whiskey I just slugged back. "Groomsmen over here," the photographer directed.

I saw my mom and Bella leaving with Xander. He was talking to his Mae Mae excitingly and she smiled brightly at whatever he was saying. Bella gave me a little wave and my semi drunk ass blew her a kiss, which she shot me a weird look. Yeah, sober me wouldn't do something like that. She turned shaking her head and left.

"He is really beautiful," her Irish lilt was close.

"Thank you," I said shortly.

"He looks exactly like his mum," she continued.

"What do you want Maggie?" I sighed turning so I was facing her.

"It's just I've seen ya with the girl a lot over thee years, but it's that little boy I'm still not used ta," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well we tend not to bring him to bars too much," I said dryly.

"Ya know what I mean Tone."

That did it any resolve I had broke. "You know why you don't see him, because he's not yours to see. This has gotten pathetic we haven't been anything for almost six years and three of those years I've been with my girlfriend, my son's mother. You just loom in the fucking background like a stalker… We could have been married Maggie, but yet again you were the one who left me. I'm happy you did what you did because I for one don't ever regret Bella and a fucking day my son has been on this earth."

"Edward," Rose growled suddenly in our conversation.

Garrett was snickering drunk off his ass and I think a little high. I now realized Maggie was sobbing as Rose was comforting her.

"Rosalie these two will ride with me," Carlisle sighed tugging on my arm and grabbing for Garrett.

"How's that for fucking uncomfortable Rose?" I shouted, as we were being drug away.

"You two are thirty-eight years old I'm getting too old for baby sitting you," Carlisle said as we pulled up to the valet.

"We had to deal with bridezilla," Garrett argued.

"Today was your sister's wedding Gar she deserved a perfect day," he said.

"She's been a bitch," I declared.

"You're upset about Bella and I understand, but think about how your cousin felt about the situation," he said wisely.

His phone sounded off.

"Es? Yeah I have them with me," he said shooting us a glare from the rear-view mirror.

"Remember when we sold the pot to Amun's crew?" Garrett asked leaning back.

I nodded glancing at him as I leaned against the window.

"Twenty years later and this is the shit we get in trouble for," he snorted. Yeah he was definitely stoned.

Carlisle was still on his phone as he handed his keys to the valet. Garrett and I clambered our lanky asses out of the back.

"I don't think I want to go in just yet."

"Why?"

"My mom and Bella are in there waiting," I answered.

"Isabella's small and innocent," he said. "And Aunt Es is a push over."

"Bella innocent my ass she'd fuck me up on a good day," I said leaning against the wall.

"I'm glad you're aware," her soft voice carried.

I groaned slamming my head back. I felt her fingers snake to the back of my head as it rested on the wall.

"Remember that huge bed at the hotel you wouldn't shut up about last night?" she whispered bringing her lips to my jaw.

"Hmm," I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Well you won't only be sharing that bed with me but also this adorable little red head I know," she said nipping at my earlobe. "He's a kicker."

"Fuck," I cried.

"Why, is all I want to know?" she asked and as I opened my eyes, I could see her disappointment.

"We were bored and it made the two hours go quick."

"I'm just reminding you that you're the one who says we don't get enough alone time together," she said raising an eyebrow pulling away.

I grabbed her hand and she led me into the enormous reception hall filled with over three hundred guests.

"I'm sitting with you and Xand," I said.

"Edward," she warned.

"I am… I don't think I'll be welcomed to sit with the rest of the party."

"I have a feeling I don't need to ask because Emmett will tell me eventually."

"I just want to be with you and Xand," I sighed.

She didn't say anything else, but I knew Bella. She was waiting for me. That was something I loved about her was her patience. With Xander or me, she let us come to her with whatever was bothering us.

I saw my pride and joy sitting on Carlisle's lap. He was on alert; I don't think he has ever seen this many people in one room. The lights were low, but reds and I guess pinks were highlighting the room. I would say this was your average Valentine's Day wedding. But this is Rose so nothing about it was cheesy. Extravagant yes, cheesy never.

I held Bella's chair out for her and she quirked an eyebrow. I then sat next to her as my mother glared at me.

"Papa," Xander whispered loudly.

"Why are you whispering Xand?" I asked brushing back his hair.

"It's dark like night time," he said seriously.

"I think the lighting reminds him of his room and the night light," Bella whispered.

The music filtering the room stopped as the DJ came on the mic announcing Rose and Emmett. Everyone stood clapping except for me I was staying in my new seat. Once they had their first dance, everyone sat. I watched Rose's eyes search the room. They stopped on Garrett at the bar with a glare and then continued to dart around until they found me. She didn't glare at me though she surprised me with a sad look.

Emmett followed her line of vision frowning. He gestured with his hand for me to take my seat beside him. I shook my head scooting closer to Bella letting my arm rest on her chair. She was talking to my mom, but leaned into me. I kissed her head as she took my resting arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. The newlyweds looked hurt and I hoped they felt guilty.

Xander crawled over to me from Carlisle's lap. He wrinkled his freckled nose much like Bella when something was bothering her.

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell," he said frankly.

"I smell?" He nodded his head.

I took an exaggerated sniff towards him. "I think maybe you smell."

"Nooo I smells good."

"You do smell good Alex," Bella said placating him.

"Whatever," I grumbled losing the battle.

An hour later Bella was leaving me to go up to the huge ass buffet to get our food. The buffet was the only thing Emmett won out on. I mean this thing had everything from lobster to cheeseburgers.

My buzz was wearing off, which meant my fun time was quickly escaping. Alice and Jasper still hadn't made it, something involving the wild child of a daughter that was living with them. I only met the girl a handful of times, but could tell she was rude and bitchy as fuck.

"Mommy getsing me a cheesy burger," he said matter-of-factly.

"That so?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's she getting me?"

"I don't know. What did you asks her for?" he asked exasperated.

"Are you annoyed with me kid?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what that means."

"Schematics," I shrugged.

I caught a glimpse of Bella and Esme walking back to the table with our plates. Xander bounced in his seat gearing up for his cheeseburger. I grabbed the knife and fork in front of me and started cutting it into smaller pieces for him.

"Papa I big now. I eat like you," he pouted.

"Alex," Bella warned taking a bite of her salmon.

"You want to eat like me?" I asked cocking my head toward him.

He nodded furiously.

If he wanted to eat like me then fine. I started cutting my cheeseburger into pieces too. I glanced at him seeing the look of protest on his face. I placed his plate in front of him and then took a bite of my burger.

"I eat like this."

Xander frowned, but I didn't hear a peep from him because he was watching me eat. Bella caught my attention with a small smirk on her face as she ate. She leaned over kissing my cheek running her hand through my hair.

The rest of the reception went on rather boring. Everyone danced Bella managed to pull me up for one, but I refused to participate in more than that. Xand was getting tired and clingy so we decided to head over to the hotel.

"So you're leaving," Rosalie yelled, pulling on my arm.

I shifted Xander's little body so Bella could take him. "We'll be in the room," Bella murmured.

"I'm sorry Iz," Rose said sadly.

"Congratulations Rose," she said with a polite smile.

"I'm leaving, go on your honeymoon," I sighed.

"You're not allowed to be mad at me, Edward. This is my wedding and you were an asshole to my Maid of Honor."

"Your Maid of Honor needs to fucking stay away," I spat back.

"What happened? After you broke up you were still friendly towards one another," she asked slightly less agitated.

"Since she got divorced she's been hovering Rose."

"She's happy for you…she wants to be your friend," she insisted.

"We're done talking about this," I said kissing her head. "Congrats and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Edward," she huffed as I stepped back.

I hoped that when she came back she was in a better mood.

**A/N: Some of you are very dramatic with your reviews. And private reviewers go into tizzys… Alice and Jasper are married and he's divorced from Maria if you don't know that start this story over. Now that's done. Dolphin62598 is my beta! I want to thank The Fictionators for mentioning this story and **_**xtothey**_** for writing the review for this!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

As soon as I started to wake up, I could feel his fingers under my shirt brushing my spine. I burrowed further into his side letting him bring me the comfort that only he could ever provide. I wished I could wake up with him every morning like this, but I needed to stand my ground.

I didn't know much about his life with Maggie only the things he had told me. She was his longest relationship and it ended badly. Not that either one of them would admit it, but they neither one of them had closure. Edward was still bitter and Maggie would still look at him with a look I wasn't sure what to call. It wasn't quite love or longing, but more as a genuine concern for someone she cared about.

I wasn't going to be Edward's Maggie. She let him set his pace in their relationship so he was comfortable. Rose once told me it was Edward that wanted marriage, but when Maggie didn't show as much interest in it they just went with living together.

I didn't want to be Edward's live-in wife I wanted to be his wife. We had Alex and I wanted nothing more than for us to be a family. I also never breathed a word of wanting another baby. With Alex just turning three, something in me started to long for another obaby. When I was with Jacob, I never thought I would want a gaggle of kids, but having one with Edward had me itching for more.

I knew we didn't need to bring another baby into our lives if we weren't seriously involved. I loved Edward more than I loved any man I had ever been with, but he was hesitant with me. That hurt me beyond anything else. At times, he would introduce me as his girlfriend, even that title was far and few between. He only said it if he was trying to ward other women off or felt threatened by another man.

His lips grazed my neck and I sighed.

"I knew you were up," he murmured.

His hand slid out of my shirt to cup my breast as he began to knead it through my shirt. I moaned and nibbled at his neck. With Edward, it was an automatic reaction to bite; he lowered his head and gently bit my nipple through my shirt. I arched my back to remain in contact with his body.

"I don't fucking know why you sleep in clothes," he groaned.

"Not all of us can be born a nudist like you," I breathed moving my hand to his soft hair.

Our mouths joined in a slow torturous rhythm and I let go of his hair to move my hand down his chest and lightly grab his erection. I figured he would be up for a morning hand job.

He surprised me by tugging my hand away from him and put both of his hands on my hips. He kissed each hip as he pulled my boy shorts down my legs. He parted my knees so I was spread out for him and started rubbing circles on my clit. My brain instantly went fuzzy.

He moved his lips to kiss my inner thigh and made his way up. Electricity jolted through me as it always did by his touch. He planted small kisses around my opening making me spread my legs wider. Edward pulled back to smirk at me before inserting his tongue and licking up and down in slow movements. Not too hard and not too soft, he took his time finding every little spot on me and hit every angle with his highly skilled tongue. In my frenzy, I wrapped my legs around his head. His response was a small moan that I felt through his mouth. The vibration of it drove me crazy as I bucked against him.

He decided to pick up his speed, making quicker movements over a smaller amount of space, hitting just that one little spot back and forth. I felt the tingling sensation that was a telltale sign I was close.

And before I could have any more thoughts my orgasm wracked my body making everything disappear.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear after a few moments.

"What was that for?" I sighed not wanting to move.

My shirt was clinging to my sweaty body and I didn't feel like taking it off or putting my boy shorts back on. He totally blew my mind this morning.

"You deserved that," he said kissing my head.

"I did?" I squeaked in surprise at the thoughtful Edward I woke up to this morning.

"I've been a dick lately," he shrugged bringing his hand under my shirt as he began to stroke my stomach.

"You're always a dick," I said confused slightly melting at his touch.

"Yeah but I'v been more so the past couple of weeks."

"Okay."

"I love you. You know that Sweet Tart?"

"Hmm," I said not wanting to say 'Do you?' the words were sitting on my tongue.

"Bella?" his voice sounded on edge, but I couldn't look at him.

"I need to get a shower. Rose wanted to grab brunch with Alex and me. Will you get him ready?"

"Bell," he tried again.

I shook him off going into my bathroom. I didn't want him to see me cry. Maybe I was being stupid about it, but I sometimes felt our love was one sided. He would do things like he just did and it would leave me confused. I wished I knew what he thought.

I showered and threw on a pair of jeans Alice had bought me and a blue thermal. I sighed at myself in the mirror not really wanting to put any makeup on for our brunch at the diner down the road. Alice was always telling me I was the only person she knew that could not wear any make up and still look ten years younger. I wished I felt twenty at least instead of run down and tired all the time.

I stepped into the kitchen where Edward had a bowl of cereal in front of him, but he was also coloring on the same page Alex was. He took a bite of cereal and then scooped more onto the spoon; feeding Alex's awaiting mouth as they both still colored. It was sometimes creepy how in sync they were with one another.

I shuffled forward wrapping my arms around my baby boy. "Good morning, baby," I said kissing his dark red hair.

"Mornin' Mommy," he said still focusing on his _Cars_ coloring book.

I kissed his head one more time before grabbing the cup of coffee Edward had poured for me.

"So Bell, I'll pick Xand up around five?"

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"I sleeping at Papa's?" Alex asked his hazel eyes meeting mine.

"I have to work a few days in Seattle, Al," I murmured.

"With Mae Mae?" he asked frowning.

"Yes baby."

"I can go?" he asked hopeful.

"You're staying with me Xand."

"But I want Mommy," he said his lip trembling.

This was new for him. We had been living in the town house for almost a year. He didn't remember when we lived with Edward. He only knew Pappy's house and here. With me working more in Seattle for the past two months, he would spend a few nights with Edward here or there. I didn't get how he noticed a difference because Edward was here almost every night I didn't work, but my observant son did.

"Xander," Edward said now kneeling in front of him. "Your Ma has to work you know the drill man. You get to sleep in your bed at my house."

"Mommy's gonna be all alones," he said looking at Edward desperately.

Edward's green eyes were suddenly on me. He was giving me an 'I'm right' look. Edward's argument was always 'move in with me Bella', 'I love you and want to be you'. He thrived on Alex's observations.

"Alex," I sighed nudging Edward over so I could be at his level too. "I'll be with Mae Mae and Poppops, baby. I won't be alone and I'll be back with you and Papa tomorrow night."

I would be stretching myself thin to get back tomorrow night, but I couldn't stand seeing him look so broken. This is another reason Edward knew he had me right where he wanted me. I would never do anything to mess with Alex's upbringing.

My phone beeped on the counter indicating Rose was texting me wondering where we were. I told her we were on our way. Alex ran out into the foyer to grab his coat when Edward stopped me wrapping his arms around me.

"Move in with me, Bell," he whispered kissing just below my ear.

"Marry me," I challenged knowing his reaction.

"Sweet Tart we have a good thing going," he started.

I shrugged out of his hold feeling much emptier from his reluctance. I stepped out into the foyer watching Alex have a time with his coat due to his mittens.

"Mommy I can't gets it on," he sighed in defeat.

"Here I'll help you," I laughed tugging one arm though one of his green sleeves.

"Do I has to wear a hat?" he frowned. "It makes my head all itchy."

"Afraid so, I don't want your ears hurting," I explained pulling his gray hat over his ears.

Lately he was getting more prone to ear aches and the doctor had talked to us about getting tubes put into his ears.

I went for my coat, but Edward was behind me holding it so I could slide my arms in. He pulled me in for another backwards hug with Alex watching us intently.

"I'm going to be lonely," he said as I pushed my ass into him for making me break. "Evil."

"Let's go Alex," I said picking him up to carry him out to the car.

"Bye Papa!" he called over my shoulder.

By the time we made it into the diner, the lunch rush was starting to come in. I spotted Rose in one of the back booths. Her normally styled straight hair was down in a natural wave and she looked drained. As always, she was beautiful but I could see her exhaustion.

"Aunt Rose," Alex exclaimed tugging my hand the whole way to the table.

Her face lit up with a bright smile that was only for my son. "My little man," she murmured pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Iz," I leaned over and we kissed cheeks.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Very good," she smiled widely.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked sitting across from her sliding my coat off.

Alex sat next to Rosalie and she helped him get settled. He sat in his booster seat reaching for the crayons on the table so he could draw on the place mat.

"Alex is going to have a cousin in August," she said quietly.

"That is really great," I grinned squeezing her hand.

"I do want to apologize for the wedding. Emmett and I didn't want you to be hurt…"

"Rose, I understand. I should be apologizing for Edward. He was out of line with the way he behaved."

"No, I knew that Maggie being in the wedding party would make him mad… I was maid of honor in her wedding. She isn't as bad as Edward makes her out to be."

I was quiet glancing over my menu. I thought back to the night Alex was born. I never told Edward, and I made Emmett swear not to say a word, about Maggie being one of the nurses who was in the delivery room. She was nice and even assisted the doctor when I bled out.

"Did Em ever tell you she was one of my nurses?"

Her bright blue eyes snapped to mine. She shook her head slowly looking like she wanted to say something.

"Does Edward know?"

"I never said anything because he gets so bitter when she's brought up and when we see her. Honestly Rose, I don't know what to do with him any more."

"Can I get you some drinks?"

"Coffee," I said.

"Water, please," Rose sighed.

"Baby, what do you want?"

"Can I has some apple juice, please?" Alex asked the waitress politely.

He was such a good little boy and I was so glad he wasn't rude yet.

"You are such a gentleman," Rose cooed messing with his wavy hair.

"Isn't he," I smiled.

He ignored us by shrugging his little shoulders going back to his masterpiece.

"What has Edward told you about Maggie?"

"She broke up with him because they wanted different things."

"That's it?"

"He won't say much about her. Is there more that I'm missing?" I frowned.

"My cousin needs to fucking grow up is all," she grumbled.

I heard the small gasp come from my son and he looked horrified. "Aunt Rose that's a very bad word," he said.

"This is coming from the kid who has Edward as a father," she mumbled.

"Papa says that word and he says he go to the doggy house," he explained. "Mommy tells him that not a nice word."

"Your Mommy is right and I'm sorry," she said seriously, which appeased Alex as he nodded.

"Okay what am I missing?"

"If I tell you Edward will kill me. He should have told you after you years ago. I told him to tell you and I know if it was Emmett and he didn't tell me I'd be pis…eeved," she rambled.

"Rose," I sighed.

"Maggie left Edward because he didn't want to have kid and she did," she huffed a breath.

"Just like that she left, they didn't talk about it?" I asked slowly.

Rose's face turned solemn and I knew I wasn't going to like this. We both glanced to Alex to make sure he wasn't listening. He was a parrot if he heard it he would repeat it.

"They did talk about it for about a year and a half. There was no compromising for either of them. She knew what she wanted and so did he. He would leave because he loved her…Maybe you should talk to him about this."

"We both know that it wouldn't get me anywhere."

"Maggie didn't want to move forward with someone that didn't want the same things she did. It wouldn't be right for either of them. She would have been miserable and eventually he would be too."

"I'm confused," I said with a frown. "He wanted to marry her but didn't want kids and she wanted kids but didn't care if they were married?"

"The problem was they were the same person and had no business being together. If Em were like me, he would be dead. You should be with someone that can challenge you not make you settle. They would have settled."

"But he's so… Alex is his world," I said quietly.

"There is no doubt about how much Edward loves him Izzy," she said as her voice held confidence.

"Maggie wanted a baby with him…"

"Alex changed that," she said.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How could Alex change his mind if he was hell bent against children?

The waitress interrupted us for our order and Alex decided he wanted our full attention leaving our general conversation on hold.

"Mommy?" Alex asked from his car seat.

"Yeah, bub?" I answered.

"If I don't sleep at Papa's he be lonely?"

I thought about my answer. "Papa loves when you visit his house."

"Papa's never at his house he always with me," he said confused.

And my three-year-old knew every thing. I gave him a half answer to his inquisition and began to think maybe I should just leave early in the morning and come back tomorrow evening. After my brief talk with Rose about Edward and Maggie, I felt maybe he was more with us out of obligation. It made sense why he didn't want to get married he didn't want to be tied down to me.

The rest of the day just went. When we got home, I put Alex down for his nap and called Esme.

"Bella are you alright?" she asked concerned.

She was like a second mother to me now especially with Renee being in Florida. I didn't want to lie to her.

"I'm fine. Alex is giving me a rough time about tonight and I have the making of a migraine," I said. _The migraine is thanks to your son._

"If you're not feeling well you can fax me or Seth the paperwork for Bree's case." That little girl needed my help.

"No she needs me too, I'd rather be there to deal with her adoption."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Esme," I said sitting on the edge of the couch looking down at my sleeping Alex. "I'm going to lay down with Al and see if I can nap the migraine away."

"Give both my boys my love."

"Will do," I smiled sadly, as my heart clenched.

"I love you too Bella," she said in her mother voice.

"Love you, Es. See you in the morning," I said before hanging up.

I laid down grabbing the throw from the back of the couch and placed it on us. I adjusted Alex so he was snuggled to me. From his red hair to his hazel eyes, the crooked little smile he gave when he was trying to get out of something… who would not want him? He was an angel.

I closed my eyes wishing nothing would be hard for him in this life, but knew that wasn't how life worked.

Like this morning, I could feel him he wasn't close, but he was in the room. I opened one eye noticing the room was slightly darker then before our nap.

"I had to call my mom when you didn't answer your phone," he sighed.

Alex was still in my arms drooling on my shoulder. I looked at the clock on the digital cable box and it was two o'clock.

"So you have a migraine?"

"Yeah," I answered shortly closing my eyes again.

"What did Rose say?" he spat in a low voice.

"I have a headache, not now," I snipped right back.

"Bullshit," he mumbled. "You're fucking acting weird. It started this morning and now it's worse."

"We will talk about this when he's not in the room and in bed tonight."

"You're not going to Seattle?"

"I'll leave in the morning."

"Tell me what the fuck she said," he said and as his voice rose Alex stirred in my arms.

"Go home," I said.

He blanched in shock. The usual cool Edward Cullen was just bristled.

"Fuck that," he roared.

"I told you to go home," I said calmly.

I felt Alex holding tighter onto me. He was used to a loud Edward, but Edward never spoke this way to me.

"Mommy," he whispered and I knew Edward heard it because his face looked pained.

"I'm going," Edward said throwing his hands up in defeat.

He paused looking at Alex, I could see he wanted to comfort him and he was having an internal struggle on what he should do.

"Give Papa a kiss bye," I murmured rubbing his back.

"He yelled," his little voice whimpered.

"Edward," I said hoping he would fix this.

Edward took a deep breath kneeling in front of us. He carefully reached out and brushed Alex's tears away.

"Xand I'm sorry I yelled," he whispered leaning over me to kiss his head.

"Yelling hurts," Alex sniffled.

Edward laid his head on my chest so he was closer to Alex. I wanted to cry at the stress of all of this. We were all going through this the wrong way.

"I will try to not yell, Xand. I'm not perfect, but I can't see you cry man," he said running his fingers though Alex's hair.

Edward kissed him again before he left. He said not one word to me.

**A/N: This was done but their fight was much more vicious and I was like too much to soon… Soooo I re-wrote it? Dolphin62598 is my beta! I enjoy your reviews and if I don't get back to you I do read my reviews off my phone while I'm at work… Your reviews pave a pathway for me.**


	21. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

She fucking told me to go home. I did nothing, but show her love and concern… she tells me to basically fuck off. I parked my car taking a deep breath. My eye was fucking throbbing from Em's fist. Fucker wouldn't let me talk to Rose saying I wasn't going to stress her out.

I squinted at the light coming from the porch and saw the pixie shaking her head from the doorway. I heaved a sigh before opening my door and made my way to Alice. I wasted two and a half fucking hours to get here when I was supposed to be watching TV and eating some grub with my son.

"I would ask why you're here, but I think I've already figured it out."

"She called you?" I glared.

"She did," she nodded. "It was like pulling teeth to get anything out of her though."

"I…I think I fucked up?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"How does one think and not know?" she laughed gesturing with her tiny hand for me to come in.

"Well we had, uh… very good morning and then she went to lunch with Rosalie."

"You know what your problem is?" Alice asked walking us into her living room.

On the couch was Jasper's kid. She had long curly blonde hair with red streaks through it. Her makeup was heavy around the eyes and her lips were very red. Her clothing was all black and baggy.

"Do you mind?" she huffed at us.

"Do you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "We're talking."

Alice smirked at me because of the obvious irritation on the teenager's face.

"You're lucky you're hot even with the eye," she muttered pushing past me.

"Charlotte," Alice groaned.

"Xander better never act like that punk," I said frankly pointing in the direction she took off in.

"I don't think he will, she's always been like this. I blame her mother," Alice sighed.

"Do you even want her here?" I asked curiously.

"Edward you're deflecting. You didn't drive all the way out here to talk about my relationship with Charlotte. Tell me what happened."

"Like I said we had a _good_ morning or I gave her a _good_ morning. But before she left this morning with Alex she was acting goofy," I shrugged.

"Why would you say she was acting goofy?"

"After the _good_ morning I was looking at her… she is beautiful Ali. An angel," I murmured getting lost in my thoughts of Bella. "When I told her I loved her she got fucking weird like a fucking brick wall was dropped between us."

"You know she loves you," Alice said.

"She didn't say that shit back to me."

"Sometimes I feel as though Bella should kick you or something."

"Me?"

"Yes you," she pointed. "I am aware of the situation Edward."

"Then fill me in."

"What did you ask Bella this morning?"

"To move in with me, but I do that shit every morning."

"Okay and what was Bella's response?"

I paused, but knew the answer. I fumbled with the cigarettes I picked up on my way here and took off for the kitchen. Alice followed behind me as I turned the latch on her kitchen window. "Marriage… Every time I ask for her and Xand to move in with me she wants marriage."

"Now why do you want your son and his mother to live with you, but don't want to be married to her? You were engaged to Maggie for so long."

"You going to relay any of this shit back to her?"

"Trust me this is strictly doctor patient confidentiality," she grinned.

"I loved Maggie more than anything when we were together, but I didn't want to marry her… My mom didn't like the idea of us living together without marriage. I knew Maggie was reluctant to the idea of marriage. I proposed so we could move in together and knew she would never set a date. It was win win or I thought it was. I thought if you didn't want to get married you wouldn't want kids either."

"You are a sneaky little bastard," she said in awe. "You mean you never wanted to get married ever?"

"Things were good why ruin it with formalities," I said with my cigarette between my lips.

Alice reached over grabbing one out of my box before lighting up.

"You were upset that she left you," she said furrowing her brow.

"I was hurt at the loss of her at first but later on it was a fucking bruised ego I think?" I said scratching the back of my neck.

The longer I was with Bella the more I saw things for what they really were.

"You've felt like this for how long?"

I thought about the shift in my life that made me see that I didn't love Maggie the way I thought I did. When Bella first told me she loved me I knew what Maggie and I had was different from what I had with my girl.

"I'm pretty sure Bella is my soul mate," I said letting the smoke out.

The squeal heard round the world was right next to my fucking ear and I cringed. The Pixie was now hugging me in a death grip that could rival one of Emmett's hugs.

"You need to tell her," Alice announced pulling away.

"I can't marry Bella," I said quietly.

"And why the hell not?" she inhaled her smoke before letting it drag out.

I had been dealing with it for years. When I was with Maggie I didn't focus on it, but with Bella my reasoning fucking slapped away at me.

"Marriage doesn't always last, you can love someone and then it can just not be there the next morning."

She watched me. She was in shrink mode and she was analyzing me. Trying to piece together what she knew about me and my life.

I remembered seeing Esme cry at night and feeling so helpless. My father caused her tears with his absence. I was her reminder of what they had. I don't know what it was for him, but I knew what she went though. I heard the fights and his nonchalant attitude toward it all.

That was the reason I didn't want kids and marriage. I didn't want to feel that pain or have anyone else suffer. I was wrong though, Xander and Bella had that pain tonight and it was all because of my ass.

"You are not your father," she murmured.

"Ali."

"This is what I would call a breakthrough. We have got to the root of the problem, now you have to fix it."

"She told me to leave."

"Okay, I know all of this because Iz told me. Do you really think she doesn't want you?"

"I yelled in front of Xander… it was inexcusable. He was scared," I whispered now looking at the floor.

A few years ago, I would have stood by my actions, but that little boy had changed my life completely. I cared about what he thought of me. I was his Papa and even though he schooled me on a lot of shit because he was a know it all like his mother; I could see he looked up to me. Tonight when I yelled at Bella and lost my temper, I saw that I shattered that for him.

"You need to communicate with Izzy. She holds back with you because she's afraid of another Jacob situation. Talk to her Edward."

"I think I'm going to take off. She'll be at my mom's tomorrow so I'll wait for her," I sighed. "Thanks for talking with me Ali."

"No problem. I would never hit you for wanting to talk," she winked.

Alice Whitlock was a fucking know it all.

I walked back out to my car and headed for my mom and Carlisle's. She had an idea something was up when I talked to her earlier, but now with me just showing up she'd definitely know.

I took my key out unlocking the door. I heard the TV on in the living room and found my mom lying on the couch watching CSI. The woman was addicted to any kind of who done it show.

"Hey," I said sitting by her feet.

"I would ask what happened to your eye, but Rose called me saying how big of a jerk you were."

"I like the fact she calls you when she was no where to be seen."

"Bella just called," she said softly.

"About what?"

"You," she said simply. "You stormed out she was worried."

"She told me to leave the town house," I defended.

"Edward you're an adult, I can't do this," she sighed shaking her head.

"Mom."

"You are a father and say you love Bella, but you don't do anything to prove it to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm supposed to make big declarations," I snapped.

"You know what? I'm not telling you what to do. Just know you had better not ruin anything for Alexander. That boy deserves the world Edward." With that, she pushed off the couch kissing my cheek before leaving the room.

"That's it, I'm fucking going to bed before anymore women make me feel even more like shit," I mumbled to myself heading up to my old room, which was covered in everything that was Xander.

His picture books were lying out on the floor. For a kid who couldn't quite read yet he loved his books. There were toys scattered around. I picked up the _Optimus Prime_ I gave him for his birthday and his blanket that had _Cars_ on it. He blew a gasket last week when Bella and I couldn't find it.

"_But Papa I didn'ts lost it," he insisted._

"_I think maybe you did, Xandman," I sighed digging through his toy chest._

"_Maybe you lost it," he accused with a huff._

_Sometimes I felt like I was talking to Bella._

"_We should take a break because right now we're not getting anywhere," I suggested scooping him up._

There were a few more mumbles and grumbles on his end, but eventually I dropped it.

Looking at his stuff made me miss him even more and made he feel like a piece of shit for losing my cool in front of him. I unlocked the door to my old balcony and had a cigarette before bed. I had gotten good at cutting back, but my nerves were shot for shit.

Once I finished up, I was thankful to be back into the warmth of the room. I stripped out of my clothes and sprawled out under the covers. This was the first night I slept without Bella and I didn't call to hear her voice or say goodnight and that I loved her, that killed me.

I smelled her before anything else. Strawberries filled my nose and I was confused by her presence. I felt her because my arm was asleep and her hair was everywhere. I opened my eyes to see her wearing jeans and one of my hoodies. She was sleeping.

I cupped her sweet face not knowing if it was okay to kiss her or not. I thought about it and I didn't really care. I leaned over sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. She gradually woke up kissing me back. I was disappointed when her palm rested on my chest asking me to stop.

"We need to talk," she whispered her voice thick with sleep.

"This is bad," I murmured taking in the puffiness of her eyes.

She sighed bringing her hand up to touch my swollen eye. She kissed it and then my head.

"Yesterday was… you haven't let your temper take over like that in a long time. If things don't go your way you yell, but Edward I didn't think you would act like that in front of Alex," she said lying back looking at the ceiling.

I moved so I was hovering over her, my blanket dropping low.

"I need to fix this and I feel like shit for upsetting the both of you…"

"We need to communicate. I have my own faults in this we need to figure out what we want," she said bringing her fingers up tangling in my hair.

"You know what you want." It wasn't a question this was Bella of course she knew what she wanted. "Tell me."

"You want to know what I want?" she asked biting her lip like she was afraid.

"I need to know what you want," I said brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's called communicating."

She let out a deep breath and let her eyes meet mine. "I want a husband. Someone to sleep next to for the rest of my life and who I can tell everything to. I want you to be my husband. I want to share the same name with you and our son. People assume I'm Mrs. Cullen when they look at Alex's paperwork, whether it's his pediatrician's office or the preschool he's going to in the fall. It hurts to have to correct them," she stopped looking at me by turning her head to the side.

"What else Bell?" I encouraged because I needed to know this. I had no idea she felt this way.

"I also would like another baby Edward. Alex is three and I can't help but think about giving him a little brother or sister. I was an only child and it gets lonely. I miss having a baby to take care of," she whispered.

"Why have you never said anything about this?"

"I don't want to bring another child into whatever this is. We have Alex and yesterday is proof that we need to work a lot out before we get to that part. And now I know how you really feel about kids."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I spat pulling away from her.

She was quiet and didn't move to pull me back. She was being indifferent to me.

"You didn't want kids with Maggie, wasn't that the deal breaker," she asked calmly without looking at me.

"You can't compare shit to what we have, Bell. Maggie and I were different from what you and I have. It is true I didn't want kids, but when Xander was placed in my arms my mind changed completely. So if you ever doubted that I love him then you don't fucking know me at all."

"Why didn't you ever tell me the real reason you broke up?"

"Because I knew it would put a seed of doubt into that always running brain of yours. Everything would turn into obligation to you. I'm with you because I love you Bell and I'm a Papa because I love my son. I never felt obligated or forced to be with you. Being with you is effortless."

She was quiet and I was quiet.

"What do you want?"

"I want you and Xand, plain and simple."

"Marriage?"

"I think we're fine without it," I mumbled.

She stared at me blankly. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but I didn't know what to tell her. She nodded slowly.

"I think we need to take a step back… a breather," she said flatly.

"What does that fucking mean?" I asked as my voice rose.

"Edward," she warned.

I ran my hand through my hair and fell against my pillow.

"I told you before we got together we always needed to focus on Alex. He needs his parents to love him and be there. Yesterday he was confused and had no idea what was going on… You need to know what you want before we can do whatever it is we're doing."

"You're leaving me," I breathed.

"No one is leaving, but the sleepovers need to stop. I love you Edward. I don't know what to do to prove it anymore. I'm letting you figure out what you want."

"We're breaking up," I hissed.

She shook her head. "I need you to be sure of what you want."

"What if you meet someone?" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"What if you do? We're too old to be playing games. I'm not going to give ultimatums, _marry me or I leave_. I'm not cruel and that wouldn't be fair. We all need stability. I told you how I feel."

"So just like that we're not together."

"We need to work our issues out it will be better this way to have a break," her voice broke and I saw the tears.

It killed me to see her crying and to know I caused it. I knew I needed to work this shit out because I couldn't lose Bella. I'd have to fight like hell to show her she was the only woman I'd ever love.

**A/N: So that is that… If you know me you'll know where this is going! I thank my beta Dolphin62598 for pre-reading and helping me with my edits. There such a divide amongst you so what team are you one Bella or Edward and Why?**


	22. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

I felt his fingers brush against mine and then pull away as we made our way down the hall. He was being uncharacteristically quiet, but given the conversation we just had, I understood. I was surprised that Edward left the room with me.

The last thing I wanted to do was this, but I felt like this gave him time to think about what he wanted. He could have options if he didn't want this life or the family we had built over the last three years. We needed stability for Alex.

As we walked into the living room, Alex was sprawled out sleeping on Esme's couch just like I left him. Carlisle carried him in for me so I could grab our bags. He said he had it from there and I left to find Edward.

Alex's coat wasn't really on him but around him and his boots were in the hallway. His long lashes rest against his cheeks making him angelic. All I could remember was him sneaking into bed with me last night.

"_God," I hiccupped tossing again._

_I was at the point of crying and it was tiring me out._

"_Mommy I don't like you cryings," his little voice sighed as he shimmied up into my bed._

_I knew another person that hated crying._

"_Baby, it's okay," I sniffed tucking him into my side._

_He was quiet and I assumed he fell asleep. "Papa yelled," he said in disbelief._

"_We all yell Al."_

"_You never yell Mommy…Ever."_

"_I sometimes yell, baby."_

"_Yellings not nice," he said before pointing out, "I yell I goes in the corner."_

"_Why do you yell Alex?"_

"_If I'm mad," he said slowly._

"_Is that nice?" I questioned kissing his head._

"_No."_

"_Papa was yelling because he was…hurting," I explained._

"_We should fix him," he said urgently._

"_Alex his feelings were hurting," I soothed. "We need to sleep and then we can go see Papa in the morning."_

"_I can make him better."_

"_Yes."_

"He thinks you're upset," I said as we moved closer.

"Well fucking duh," he muttered sitting beside Alex brushing his hair back.

"Edward," I said closing my eyes.

"Hey, bub," he murmured gently in Alex's ear.

Those were the first two words he would say in the mornings when he woke Alex. It was always in a soft tone.

"Papa?" he mumbled rubbing at his eyes.

"That's my name," Edward smiled lazily kissing his head. "I'm sorry I yelled yesterday Xand."

"You hurtin'?"

Edward glanced back at me confused and then back at Alex. He scooped him out of his jacket cocoon sitting him on his lap.

"I'm good," he assured Alex hugging him close.

"I good too," Alex replied with a nod.

"And that's good," he chuckled. It was forced.

I decided to let them have their time before we had to head over to meet with Bree and her social worker.

Angela called me six months ago and told me about Breanna Hunter. Bree's mother Jane had died from heart failure. The reason Angela sought my help was because Bree's father was one of my old clients. The night that I was hospitalized for stress when my pregnancy was found out James Hunter was arrested for embezzlement. Angela and the rest of Masen, Black & Associates couldn't keep him out of prison a year later. James claimed the little girl wasn't his and his father wanted the problem taken care of.

My job in this whole ordeal was to get him tested and to sign over his rights so I could step in and find a home for her. She was the sweetest little girl that didn't deserve monsters for a family. The Hunter's were money hungry, social climbers that hated scandal, but their son was just drawn to it.

I walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal. Even though he wasn't Edward's biological father, I could definitely see similarities between them.

"Coffee's on," he nodded towards the coffee maker.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Where's Esme?"

"She went to the store."

I knew what that meant. Alex was a very picky eater. Where Edward ate anything that sat in front of him Alex turned his nose up to it if he didn't know what it was.

"She didn't need to."

"We're out of shredded wheat," he smirked popping a bite in his mouth.

"Right," I laughed.

"You found it?" I heard Alex shout.

"And Optimus Prime has been found," Carlisle chuckled.

"I feel as though he needs back-ups so we can avoid situations like that again," I groaned.

The lose of the blanket and Optimus Prime led to a lot of accusations from my son. Truth be told he would make an amazing lawyer. My baby could argue anything even for his age he knew what was right and wrong.

"Edward said Alex made him basically dig through the house," Carlisle commented.

"Papa had to dig through two houses," I corrected. "When I got home he was grabbing at his hair."

I almost laughed at the memory of Edward sitting on the couch tugging at his hair mumbling 'Fucking Optimus'.

"Mommy look!" Alex exclaimed from Edward's arms holding up his toy and blanket.

"I see baby," I cheered turning to fix my coffee.

Alex was seated on the counter and I felt Edward's hand on my back as he reached above me to grab a mug. I tensed slightly he could have been free to touch me whenever he wanted but this morning temporarily ended that.

"What are you two doing today?" Edward asked after pouring his coffee.

"Were going to see a client," I said picking Alex up to hold him.

"This client pint-sized?" he nodded towards Al.

"She is."

"She? You get a girlfriend Xand?"

"I don't likes girls," Alex informed with a scowl. "Mommy who we seeing?"

"We're going to go see Bree."

He frowned at me making Edward laugh. Alex had played with Bree a few times before. She was a year younger than he was and took a liking to me. I saw how jealous Alex would get when the little girl wanted me to hold her.

"You don't like Bree?" Edward asked him.

"She's two and likes to cuddle," I explained.

"Oh…he can go to the Seattle shop with me if you want. You have work and stuff," he offered awkwardly.

"She doesn't have much interaction with kids her own age, I think Alex might help."

"Do your thing," he said putting his hands up. "Give Papa a kiss, kid."

Alex leaned over giving him a peck on the cheek. As Edward started to move away, Alex tugged at his sleeve.

"You forgots Mommy's good-bye kiss," he reminded.

"I guess I did," he murmured kissing my cheek and then my temple. "Two kisses."

"See you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he said flatly leaving the kitchen.

"I assume nothing was resolved?" Carlisle asked dumping his bowl in the sink.

"It was resolved, we're taking a little breather," I said using my words carefully because of the little parrot in my arms.

"I can only guess how well that went," he said shaking his head. "I have work I'll see you two for dinner?"

"Yes we'll be here."

"Then I will see you later Isabella the Beautiful and Alexander the Great," he said giving us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Pop-Pop," Alex said reaching over to pat his cheek.

Once Esme arrived, we were able to leave. Alex talked and played from the backseat while Esme kept shooting me sideways glances as she drove.

"I know you want to ask," I said.

"I'm just saying this I want both of you happy and I think you make each other very happy," she said with a small shrug.

"I want more Esme, is there anything wrong with that?" I asked pathetically.

"No, I'm proud that you are standing up for yourself. I know my son and his stubbornness."

I agreed with her on that. When we got to my office, Seth one of my colleagues was waiting for us with Bree. When Jacob's campaign was shut down his staff had lost their jobs. Jasper was able to get my old job at Masen's firm thanks to Angela and I talked to Esme about Seth.

Bree saw me and her little arms reached for me. Alex tightened his hold.

"Mommy hold me," he mumbled into my neck.

"How about you come see Mae Mae?" Esme asked holding her arms out to him.

"Mommy," he pouted.

"Oh, Al," I murmured giving Esme an apologetic look.

I sat on the couch next to Seth keeping Alex on my right side and sat Bree on my left leg. Like I told Edward earlier she cuddled close to me. I ran my hand through her blonde curls.

"Hello Breanna," I said hugging her to my side. "Any luck?" I asked Seth.

"He still won't acknowledge she's his."

"I don't want her becoming a ward of the state, when I can get her into a home," I sighed.

"Iz you're not a social worker," Seth reminded.

"You can play wit this and not sit on Mommy's lap," I heard Alex say to Bree.

I glanced down and saw my son holding out Optimus. He was bringing out the big guns. I rolled my eyes when Esme snickered.

"I think I'm going to get some cookies from my office," she announced.

Alex's head snapped up and he straightened on my lap. "Mae Mae I go to your off…off… wit you," he declared jumping off me.

"Splendid," she laughed picking him up.

"I have never seen him this jealous," I sighed.

"He's an only child who never is really around other children, am I correct?" Seth asked cocking his head.

Seth Clearwater was an intern for Jacob and his sister Leah was in the Black Gate video. He grew up in La Push and I swear will forever look like a teenager with his boyish face. Alice said I looked young he was right up there with me.

"Correct," I nodded.

"See Claire was exactly the same way with Lizzie when Grace was born."

"What did you and Lizzie do?" I asked bouncing the quiet little girl on my lap.

"We let her adjust put her in girl scouts and a tee-ball league."

"You put her with other kids," I said.

"Now you're catching on."

I knew Edward really wanted to get Alex on a pewee soccer league, but I felt he was too young.

"She knows you're a good Mommy," Seth smiled at Bree as she hid her face in my neck.

"She is too sweet for this to have happened to her," I said hugging her close.

"It will all work out Izzy. When you're involved it always does."

"I hope so," I sighed.

We went over some paperwork. Bree had been staying with Angela and I could tell she was awkward with her, but doing it as a favor for me. Her fiancé Ben seemed to love the idea of the baby, Angela wasn't quite there yet.

"I have some paperwork for Esme too. You want me to bring the rugrat back?" Seth grinned.

I paused playfully. "I guess," I giggled.

A throat cleared from the door. Edward. His jeans and shirt were greased up with his hair going chaotically everywhere. He shifted in his spot and glared at Seth.

"I'll be back," Seth smiled.

He walked over and stuck his hand out to Edward who rudely said. "Hands are filthy and shit," he shrugged.

"Oookay," Seth said leaving the room.

Bree glanced over to Edward while she played with my hair. She was quiet when they found her in the apartment.

"Cute kid," Edward said shuffling over to us.

His eyes were careful and I saw something that I hadn't seen since Alex was a baby. He smiled warmly at her tugging playfully at her little pigtail. Bree's nose wrinkled as she batted his hand away. She pulled back slightly from me and waited. She wanted him to do something else. Being Edward, he didn't disappoint.

He brought his finger up and tickled under her chin earning a small giggle then sat his hand down on his lap. She waited again and this time he tickled at her side making her shake her head in a squeal.

"You ticklish, huh?" he asked quirking a brow at her.

Another wrinkled nose.

"She's quiet," he murmured.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Where's Xand?"

"Papa!"Alex said rushing towards us.

Never once had my son ran to either one of us like that. Then he clung. Edward looked at me and furrowed his brow. "What the fuck?" he mouthed.

I nodded towards Bree. He understood and pursed his lips.

"I'm going to take this dude back to my mom's," Edward said holding Alex close.

"Give me a kiss Al," I said.

He glanced at Bree then me and pouted.

"I love you Mommy," he sighed.

"I love you Alex," I smiled kissing his head.

"Okay, we shared the love let's go," Edward said pressing his forehead to Alex's.

I watched them go. I hated that Edward and I were at this weird place. We had to work this out.

**A/N: I like Bree she sure seems cute! So majority called Team Bella! This would have been up sooner but I had a stomach virus last week and not going to lie I've discovered Dexter and can't stop watching it! Dolphin62598 is my wonderful Beta! Lot of exclamation points this A/N!**


	23. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"Fuck," I choked out my fucking balls were dying.

I felt his knee pull back again, but quickly turned him so he wasn't facing me. The kid was one hell of a kicker. Usually I frowned upon letting him sleep with meand Bella did too, but I guess the last three weeks she was allowing him to sleep with her. He said 'I sleep in mommy's bed'.

I didn't want to be the asshole and say no to him. I had him three and a half days and she had him three and a half days. I tried to be all that he needed during the short time that I had him.

After meeting Bree, I couldn't see how Bella did it day in and day out with her kids. The girl was cute and she was stuck with a shit father who didn't want the title. How could someone fucking do that to their kid? Xander was very obvious in his dislike when it came to Bree moving in on his territory. His mommy.

"Eh sun," Xand mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Too bright, bub?" I chuckled as he tried to hide his face in my neck.

He nodded and clung to me I rubbed his back while he tried to wake up. I got it, I wasn't a fucking morning person either.

"Mommy," he grunted peeking up at me.

"She's at home man," I said.

He frowned not liking the answer. I didn't like my answer either. She should have been in my bed or I hers, but no she broke it off with me just like Maggie did. They're all the same.

"Papa I wants to eat," he said quietly.

"You want me to make some dippy eggs and toast?"

"I like bacon," he hinted.

"Same here," I smiled kissing his head. "We got to get up, huh? The food isn't going to make itself."

He sat up and hopped off the bed his little feet scampering out of the room. I sighed running my hand over my face. Fuck doing this alone.

"Papa what's dat?" he asked dipping his toast into his yoke.

"It's dippy icing for your toast. Now eat," I said pointing my fork at him.

His nose scrunched so much like Bella's that I had to smile. He was thinking I could see those gears turning in his mind.

"Icy? Like cake?"

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged.

There was a loud obnoxious knock on my front door. Who knocks like that at nine in the morning? Mr. Nosy took off for the door to see who it was.

"Xand don't open it, wait for me," I said walking into the hall. When I reached him I scooped him up opening the door.

I was met with the brightest fucking smile of my enemy Jacob Black. I clenched my teeth wanting to punch the smile off his face, but the toddler in my arms stopped me.

"Who are you?" Xander asked cocking his head.

Fucker's smile dropped as he stared at my son. My son with dark red hair, a mix of mine and Bella's eyes and a face that was like his mother's. It was my turn to smirk.

"An old friend of your father," he said gaining his grin back.

I took in the punk in front of me. His suit was traded in for a flannel, jeans and working boots.

"Why the fu…are you here?" I growled out holding Xander close to me.

"Well Mr. Cullen it seems we have a problem."

"Oh this should be good," I said bouncing Xander on my hip trying to keep my mood light for him.

I needed to stay in control.

"Were you aware that your house is on the Quileute Reservation?"

"Your point."

"This property is owned by Sam Uley he is Quileute you are obviously not," he said.

"No shit."

I heard Xand's gasp and cringed knowing the scolding I was about to receive. "Papa's sorry," I hurried quickly trying to stop him.

"I've been elected Chief elder of the rez. I bet your wondering why that affects you," he said slightly tilting his head.

I gestured with my free hand for him to enlighten me.

"It's simple really. This is Quileute land and you're not Quileute. Here," he smirked handing me a manila envelope.

I took the opportunity to shut the door in his fucking face.

I sat Xander down and he looked up at me confused. I didn't have to look at the documents inside the envelope because I knew what they were.

Sam inherited this land from his grandfather when to be and Emily were already living in Port Angeles. He told me about it and I fell in love with the land overlooking the cliffs of La Push. Now this fucktard was trying to kick me out of the house I built.

I fell down on the couch throwing my arm over my eyes. I didn't need this shit. I could hear Xander playing with his cars on the floor I even glanced at him to make sure he wasn't getting into anything else. The person I didn't hear was Bella, she was sitting on the edge of the couch looking down at me.

"Batman and basketball shorts?" she asked looking at me then Xander.

"What?"

"I think it's cute you match," she giggled.

"You look more than cute," I said brushing her hair behind her ear.

She was wearing my favorite skirt with fuck me heels. Her face looked sad when I pulled my hand away.

She leaned over me picking up the envelope. "What's this?"

"The man gave that to Papa," Xander answered climbing on Bella's lap.

"The man?"

"Open it, read it," I nodded.

Bella skimmed over the papers her face morphing into a frown. "Edward? This is an eviction notice."

"My house is on elder land," I sighed.

"He can't do this," she said biting her lip.

"He is though."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?" she asked looking down at him. Love evident in her eyes.

"I still has to eat my dippy eggs," he said.

"Same here, let's go," I picked him up from Bella's lap carrying him into the kitchen.

I heard Bella's heels following behind us. I plopped Xand down in front of his food where he started eating.

"Papa made you breakfast?" she smiled at me.

"I make a mean dippy egg," I said taking an exaggerated bite.

Once he was finished eating Xander ran off to his playroom leaving me and Bella in the kitchen.

"I can talk to him," she said quietly.

"Fuck that," I snapped. "I don't want you going near him."

Her hand started rubbing my forearm trying to calm me, but all she was doing was hurting me. Her touches made me want to reach out and pull her onto my lap. That would make her awkward and twitchy. She just wouldn't let me fucking love her she wanted something that scared me.

I didn't know how to be a husband what if I sucked like Masen. Bella didn't need to see a failure she deserved more than that.

"Edward you know why he's doing this."

"Do I? Because I'm pretty fucking certain that the rodent disappeared three years ago," I said raising an eyebrow.

"You need to talk to Sam about this since this is his land," Bella instructed pulling her chair in front of me.

"He gave me the okay to build," I shrugged.

"That may be, but what about property tax… permits to build."

"That stuff is in both our names?"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know it just is? Bella, I've lived here eleven years I don't know what we did back then all I know is this is my house and I live here."

"You do know that the Quileute elders are the notary here."

I threw my hands up not knowing what she was talking about.

"We need to call my dad," she said pulling her phone out of her bag sitting against the table.

"Why?"

"He has a friend that used to live over here maybe they can help."

"Why do you care?" I said pulling my arm away from her.

"We need to save our house," she frowned.

"Correction, my house. I remember you moving out and recently breaking up with me," I said glaring.

After the fucking words left my mouth I realized what I said because Bella's eyes filled with tears and she pushed away from me. She left the room and I heard her.

"We need to get you dressed, baby," she said softly to Xander.

"We going home?" he asked.

"Yes, we're going to _our_ home so let's get you changed out of your jammies, okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

I let my head hit the table maybe I could bash the asshole out of me and be the man Bella wanted. Fifteen minutes later I heard her again.

"Go say bye to Papa."

Xander ran in wearing a navy polo and khakis. I felt bad for him because he was always dressed like a mini suit man. He was wearing shit someone my age should.

"Mr. Cullen," I greeted with a snort.

"Papa I your Ander," he said seriously.

"I guess you are my Xander," I said in shock picking him up tickling his side.

The kid loved that shit.

"Love you Papa," he said kissing my cheek.

"Love you Xandman."

"Alex," Bella called.

"I gots to go home now," he said with a torn look.

The knee to the balls earlier didn't hurt as much as those words did leaving his mouth. He hopped down leaving me alone. That's all I ever felt in this house when he wasn't with me.

"So you're still bringing Al to my class?" Emmett asked splattering some paint on his canvas.

"Bella's coming in tonight so I guess yeah," I said taking a puff of my cigarette.

"Doesn't it get awkward for you guys staying at your mom's?"

"Where else are we going to stay?" I glared letting my smoke hang from my lips.

"She can stay at our apartment or even you could," he commented.

"First, my mom wouldn't let you have Bella because I'm sure she loves her more than me. Second, I want to stay with my kid," I said frankly.

"I still think you're an ass to her," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend.

"She's the one who wanted a break from me so I get to act however I want."

We were quiet with him painting, me smoking and sort of watching him paint this piece of shit that would sell for probably two hundred thousand dollars.

"I got a new girl teaching my class," he said glancing slyly at me. "Kati."

"Okay."

"She's blonde, short, nice tits and ass."

"You're married to my_ pregnant _cousin Em, you better fucking watch it," I warned pointing my finger at him.

"I only want Rose's tits and ass man. I brought this up for you."

"Me?" I asked stubbing out my cigarette in the ashtray.

"Yeah she's your type."

"My type?"

"You always liked blondes," he shrugged.

"Bella's a brunette and I love her."

"Before Bella, it was always curly haired blondes and I just thought since you're all emo and shit that Kati can distract you."

"How would fucking this Kati distract me?"

"Whoa, I said nothing about fucking. I'm saying take her out for coffee, dinner, whatever your idea of a date is."

"That would get me killed… And like I just said I love Bella."

"You love her so much you would marry her."

"Em," I hissed.

"You going to propose any time soon?"

I kept my fucking mouth shut.

"Just think about it. Bella might be seeing people," he grinned.

She wouldn't. Would she?

"No," I said directly.

**A/N: Happy New Year! This was kind of like two things happening to Edward. Not much to say… My beta is Dolphin62598!**

**Also check out Through the Oak Door by ****struckatthesky****. It really addicting!**


	24. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

He had just called asking what Alex was up to. When I told him he was still sleeping he kept it brief. His tone was edged with bitterness. I quietly said my good bye before hanging up.

I scrolled through my phone to my photo album. I went straight to his contact picture it was the same on his phone, but by now, he probably changed it. Edward was smiling crookedly at the camera phone while I sort of hid with my cheek against his bare chest. The sheet was covering me. I sighed remembering our two-year anniversary.

"_What are we doing?" I asked fiddling with the hem of my dress._

_He came home from working insisting I put on a dress that showed some leg. When Rose and Emmett showed up saying they were babysitting I grew more curious._

_Edward was even wearing gray slacks and a white button down that hung perfectly on his lanky frame._

"_Who dressed you?" I smiled hugging him._

"_Rose," he mumbled hugging me tighter._

_We said our good byes to Alex and left heading on Route 99 to Seattle._

"_See I forgive you for last year because we had our hands full with Xand," he said glancing at me as we pulled up to The Fairmont Olympic Hotel. "But now you're just breaking my heart."_

"_This is where we met," I gasped in realization. "We met today."_

"_Get the girl a fucking prize," he smirked giving me a sweet kiss. "Happy anniversary Bell."_

_He brushed my hair behind my ear before he got out handing his keys to the valet. He opened my door helping me out. "Didn't think I could pull something like this off?"_

"_I didn't even remember," I murmured looking down._

"_Don't do that, Bella," he whispered lifting his finger under my chin. "I love you."_

_And his lips captured mine I knew I loved him. He took my hand guiding me into the banquet room. The same banquet room and same bartender._

"_Scotch double malt," he requested with a wide grin._

"_Miss?" The bartender smiled._

"_Water," I said._

_"Who walks up to a bar and orders water?" he scoffed._

_"Apparently I do," I giggled._

"_Hmmm," Edward said pulling me to his side._

"_I never thought you could be this…sweet," I said in awe. He had never done anything like this._

"_This is the night I met you and when our son was conceived it is a night to be celebrated," he murmured._

_I couldn't stop the traitor tears. This was the sweetest thing he had ever done for me. We finished our drinks and Edward led us out to the lobby. He squeezed my hand as we walked to the elevator._

"_You having fun?" he asked pressing me to the wall to steal a kiss._

"_I'm still in shock this is happening," I sighed against his lips._

_We were standing in front of the door and it was the same room. I was crying again overwhelmed by the gesture. "I'm a sucker for a crying girl," he whispered unlocking the door and picking me up._

_He kissed me as we walked to the bed and he gently set me down. His eyes scanned my body as he proceeded to unzip my dress sliding it down eagerly. I giggled, tugging his shirt over his head while buttoned. He caught my lips in a kiss, which I immediately deepened. _

_We fell onto the bed both laughing as we kissed. I rested against the pillows as he leaned back on his heels staring at my almost naked body._

_"Hi?" I smiled._

_"Fuck, Bella. You're absolutely gorgeous." He said kissing his way down my stomach, grazing his teeth against the lace of my panties. His fingers hooked around the band as he pulled them down, his warm breath teasing at my now sensitive area._

_Edward kissed my wet folds, before slipping his tongue between them. I couldn't hold back the loud moan of pleasure when his tongue touched that sensitive bundle of nerves. I grabbed at his shoulders silently asking him to move up. I then noticed he was still wearing pants moving I went to work on those._

_His fingers found the clasp of my bra just as mine slid into the waistband of his boxers we removed it all. Edward pulled me into a deep kiss again, and pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact._

_"Please," I begged._

_"Since you asked so fucking nicely," he smirked and I watched him roll the condom onto his length._

_I closed my eyes for a moment then reopened them. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, and he pressed the tip of his cock against my entrance. Both of us maintained eye contact as he slid into me slowly. I clung to him once he was sheathed inside of me._

_Edward pulled out slowly, and then pressed back in. When he pulled out again, I felt a sense of loss. When he reentered me, the loss was replaced by pleasure. He repeated this process, but it felt slower each time. "You're mean to torture me!" I whimpered. He smirked, slightly picking up his pace. "Edward," I gritted, never wanting to feel that sense of loss again. This time, he was going faster and harder. The sound of our skin slapping brought me to the edge._

_"Bella!" Edward grunted against my shoulder as he released inside of me. The sound of my name falling from his beautiful lips sent me spinning into the world of bliss as it did every time we made love. He relaxed on top of me, before rolling to the side and slipped the condom off._

_"You are amazing," he said pulling me into his side._

_I snuggled into Edward's chest; I felt his arm reach for something. I peeked up seeing his phone._

"_What are you doing?" I asked pulling the sheet around my chest._

"_I'm capturing a moment," he shrugged._

"_What if you accidentally send this out to someone?" I squeaked._

"_I won't it's ours. You know when you're at Charlie's and I'm at the house. If we miss each other we just have to look at it," he murmured kissing my head._

_I heard my phone beep indicating he'd sent me the picture._

I exited the picture wiping at my tears before Alex could burst in here and see me. I fumbled through my contact list.

"Talk me out of calling him," I sniffled.

"Don't call him, Iz," Alice said distractedly.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Charlotte was trying to leave this morning and her bag fell to the floor. She had a shit load of joints on my hardwood floor."

"Oh."

"Yeah a big oh, I have to wait for Jazz to get here," she said. "Now back to Edward subject matter."

"He called to see if Alex was up."

"And you saw his contact picture."

"I miss him," I said weakly. "The other day he said the house was his and it is, but it hurt. What if he moves on? I'll be alone."

"I suggested this break to you for this reason, Iz. He needs to realize what he wants. Edward is difficult and he wants control of everything and he feels lost without it. Maybe if you went out with someone it will give him a swift kick in the ass."

"I don't want anyone else. I want the jackass that drives me insane."

"Fine, I have Emmett working on a project for me anyway."

"Alice," I warned.

"Trust me," she sung. "Jazz just pulled into the garage time for strict daddy it's really hot."

"God," I said rolling my eyes.

"Love you Izzy."

"Love you too Ali," I sighed hitting end on my phone.

Soon after I heard Alex's feet hitting the floor. "Mommy."

"Yes, baby?" I groaned picking him up he was getting too big for my petite frame to lift.

"I waked up in my bed," he frowned. "I sleep on the couch with you."

"Uncle Emmett carried you to your bed."

"You all alone."

"You have your own bed, Alex," I pointed out as he wrapped his little arms around my middle. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," he grinned.

"That's a thought," I laughed. "We have to meet someone for lunch today and Papa called you."

"On the phone?"

"Here," I hit Edward's contact on my phone before handing it to Alex.

"Papa? Morning," he said brightly his hazel eyes lighting up.

Alex bounced on the bed slightly while he talked. I got up to pick out my clothes for the day and ran a hand through my hair. My lunch meeting would be more than interesting to say the least. I still needed to see James, but I knew that I was making the right decision for Breanna.

"Mommy wants her celly back," he sighed to Edward when I stuck my hand out. "I loves you too Papa. Bye."

"Thank you sir. Now go to your room so I can get you ready."

"Are we seeing Bree?" he scowled.

"Stop that and no we're going to see a friend, okay Mr. Attitude?" I asked patting his bum to get moving.

I carried Alex into the diner because he insisted his legs wanted me to hold him. Not wanting to argue with him and try to keep him in somewhat a good mood I gave in. Maggie waved me over from one of the booths towards the back.

I smiled walking over noticing she already asked for a booster seat. "Hello to ya both," she greeted warmly.

I felt that this could go very well. I took our coats off and got Alex settled in his seat.

"I waited to order," Maggie's lilting accent said.

"Thanks."

"I like how you talk," Alex said cutting in.

"Ya do?" she played it up.

He nodded with a smile. "What's your name?" he asked cocking his head.

"Maggie, what tis yours?"

"Awex but Papa calls me Ander. That's my special name he can call me that," he informed.

It was true if anyone else called him Xander he would give them hell for it. Only his Papa was allowed to call him that and maybe me, but I preferred Alex.

"Alex."

"He's fine he reminds me of Edward," she sighed.

"Looks like me, but personality is definitely all Edward," I said shaking my head.

The waitress came over to take our order. I let Alex order and watched his surprising knowledge of his food.

"I wants a cheesy burger with two slices of cheese and no pink colors and…" he paused like he was remembering. "Lots of mustard and a mato, please."

The girl smiled commenting on how cute he was. "No pink colors?" I asked smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Papa tolds the lady that the other time," he said.

"Truly adorable," Maggie said. "I'm kind of curious as to why ya rang me Isabella."

"Rose has told me a little about you. I'm sorry for not coming to you but recently I have found out why you and Edward didn't work out."

"Okay, so ya want to know about it?"

"No… I mean Edward told me some and Rose too… This is all coming out wrong," I took a breath because I was about to ask the woman a big favor. "I'm a family lawyer for the Cullen Foundation, I also deal a lot with private adoptions. I'm not a social worker, but I try to help the kids that are sent to us."

"Ya work for Esme then."

"I do. Rose told me about your fertility problems and how you thought no one would let a single, maternity ward nurse adopt. I have a really special client named Breanna."

"How old is she?"

"Two, her mother passed away a few months ago. When I first met Edward, I was a corporate lawyer for his father's firm. My last client for him was Breanna's father. My old colleague contacted me about Bree because James, her father, denies paternity."

"Where do I come into all of this?" Maggie said with hope in her voice.

"She needs a home," I said simply.

"Her father?"

"That's the tricky part I need to have him sign away his rights. He is in prison for embezzlement and his family is adamant she is not one of them," I explained.

"What can I do to help?"

"She's staying with my colleague. If you were interested I would need you to complete the application for family home license and then you'll need a background check everything else I can take care of."

I looked at the woman in front of me as tears ran down her face. I believed that this would be a great thing for both Maggie and Bree.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Mommy she's crying," Alex whispered.

"Those are happy tears, baby," I assured him.

"Thank ya," Maggie sniffled.

"I should be thanking you she is an amazing little girl."

The waitress interrupted by bringing us our food. I cut Alex's burger into fours and there were no pink colors.

"He is a beautiful boy," she murmured.

"Thank you," I smiled glancing at my son who had mustard on his cheek. "He is also messy."

"I'm sorry for Rose's wedding," she said quietly.

"Maggie that is between you and Edward. I know how he is, trust me," I sighed.

"I feel I should apologize," she tried again.

I could tell the older woman was trying to make amends with me and she was being sincere. Alex was distracted by eating so now was the time to say this.

"We're on a time-out," I said vaguely.

"He's being a devil ain't he?" she asked.

"Something like that," I mumbled stabbing my salad.

"Mommy can I have that?" he asked pointing at my salad

"Will you like it?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded furiously. I speared a piece of lettuce and chicken onto my fork letting him take a bite.

"I don't like the green stuff," he blanched.

"Thought so."

Our lunch was rather uneventful after that. We said our good byes to Maggie and I promised to send the application to her. As Alex and I left, we bumped into a rather large man wearing flannel and jeans.

Jacob Black.

"Isabella," he said softly looking at me intently.

"Move," I hissed.

I was holding Alex and I didn't want him exposed to this vile man. Edward also told me to stay out of it.

Jacob's hand lightly grabbed my arm. "Izzy."

"Mommy?" Alex asked biting his lip. He was scared.

"Jacob, you will remove your hand. My father is the Chief here," I growled.

"Was," he corrected with a smug smile. "I believe he had a heart attack."

"Let go," I said more evenly this time.

He did as I said. "This isn't over."

"It is," I said pushing passed him with Alex to my car.

I buckled Alex in and waited before I got in. I needed to calm down. Jacob came back and that wasn't supposed to happen. Why now?

**A/N: You all are very opinionated! The thing that confused me with some of the reviews was some of you said Bella was dating. No one ever said that… Let me hear it. Dolphin62598 is my beta and do me a huge favor, check out foxyfics (dot) blogspot (dot) com. It's a benefit to help Parkinsons Disease and she is a contributing author so please spread the word! Thanks! I'm working on the next update for Amongst the Living. I might be working on that one a bit more because I started that one before this and I feel like it should have a bit more focus.**


	25. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

Xander was running towards me at full speed I grabbed him throwing him up in the air twice. Bella was carrying their bags for our trip to Seattle. She had a few clients to see and I had to check on Garrett at the shop.

"I missed you, kid," I murmured hugging him close and kissing his head.

"I miss-ed you, Papa," he tightly clung to me.

I glanced at Bella who was frowning as she put her bags into the back of my car. Her hair was set in a gentle wave and she had no make-up on. She was gorgeous.

"Has Mommy been quiet all morning?" I whispered trying to get an answer from my spy.

"She yelled at the man earlier when he grab-bed her arm," Xander informed me fumbling with the collar of my shirt.

Just as I was about to question him further to see who the fuck touched her, Bella came to put Xander in his car seat. As we drove to my parents house, Xand kept me updated on everything that he had been up to the past two days. I would glance at Bella and she just let her forehead rest against the window. I took her left hand in mine to get her attention and she just let it lie there.

"Mommy do I has to sleep in my bed tonight?" Xand asked suddenly as I pulled onto Esme's street.

"Yes, baby," she sighed.

"But I sleeped in my bed last night, member?"

She lulled her head on the headrest to look at him. "That's because it's your big boy bed, Al."

"But I want to sleep with you and Papa," he whined. I looked in my mirror and saw the pout on his face. His lip was sticking out looking all pitiful.

She sideways glanced at me. "Then you can," I shrugged as he fist pumped.

"Edward," she said brokenly.

"Let's give the kid this," I whispered nudging her.

Bella dipped her head down and turned back towards the window. She kept playing with the sleeve of her bulky sweater. I knew when we go to my Mom's I was going to get that sweater off and take a look at her arm.

"Mae Mae!" Xand bellowed right in my fucking ear making it ring.

"There my favorite boy," mom cooed taking him from my arms.

"Papa your boy?"

"I guess so," she winked leaning over him to kiss my cheek.

"I feel so loved," I said dryly.

Bella decided she was going to take the bags upstairs while Xander told Esme about our sleeping arrangements.

"I'll be back," I said running up the stairs.

The door to our room was open I saw her laying on the bed her head hiding in the pillow. I sat down bringing my hand up to slide her sweater off. I made sure it was the arm she kept playing with the sleeve of in the car. She tried pulling her sweater back so it was closed around her.

"Stop," she murmured gently placing her hand on mine.

"I want to see your arm."

"Alex," she sighed.

"Damn right he said something," I said going back to the opening of the sweater. "Now let me see."

"Why do you even care?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I love you so I care. I'm trying to work through my shit to be what you want…"

"I don't want you to change, that's not what this is all about."

"You want a husband so that's what I need to figure out."

She shook her head and placed her hand along my jaw line. "Edward, you shouldn't need to figure it out," she said quietly.

"Let me see the arm," I pressed again.

This time she fucking relented. She was wearing a tank top underneath, which made it easier for me to see the mark. I could see the blue and purple finger marks the fucker left on her.

I wanted to beat the fucker into his grave. Bella yanked me from my angry haze by pulling me down to lay beside her.

"I will tell you what happened, but you have to listen. None of this Edward flying off the handle stuff."

"Bell," I sighed as she raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling. Her fingers ran through my hair and for some reason that shit hurt. It was intimate. Intimacy with her, my Bella.

"Me and Alex met Maggie at the diner for breakfast."

"Maggie?" I asked in fucking disbelief.

"Remember Breanna?"

"Yeah, that cutie client of yours?"

"Rose was telling me the complications Maggie was having and I thought I could maybe help both Bree and Maggie."

"What did you do to help them?" I asked softly cupping her cheek.

"I'm trying to help Maggie become Bree's foster mother, but in the long term I want to help her with adopting Bree," she explained sweetly.

I couldn't hold back as my mouth attached to hers. I would probably be getting hell from her later for this, but I had to kiss the most fucking kind person I knew. She did this for my ex and I knew I was a prick because Bella wasn't selfish she was selfless.

Her hands rested against my chest stopping what we were doing.

"Edward," she sniffed and I saw her tears.

"I'm sorry," I groaned feeling like a shit. "You were at the diner with Maggie."

"And we talked, she left first. Alex and I were out the door when," she paused playing with the collar of my shirt much like Xand did.

"When what Bell?"

"Jacob…"

"That fucker touched you," I seethed.

She grabbed my face making sure that she had my full attention. "Stop, Alex will hear you," she said calmly.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"We were leaving, he stopped me and that was it."

"Were you holding, bub?" I rasped because if that fucker touched her while she was holding my kid then it was fucking on. He was fucking with two things that belonged to me.

"He just took my arm I made him let go," she insisted.

"I asked if you were holding our son. He told me the man grabbed your arm Bella. It obviously affected him," I said trying to keep my voice down.

"He didn't touch Alex."

"But he could've done more than just grab your arm, he could have fucking hurt you while you were holding Xander. I'm not only concerned about him, if Black did anything to you I fucking swear…" I breathed.

"We need to talk to someone about the house," she said.

"Sam's coming over for the paper work when we get back."

"I can give you the number for the former council member I know," she suggested.

I then decided to take Bella's help. Not only would it piss that fucker off, but I would also be working with Bella to save my house.

"Okay," I nodded hugging her to me.

"What are we doing?" she said into my neck.

I let my hands rub her back as I thought. "You're being Bella and I'm being Edward… I fucking miss you," I kissed her bruised arm.

"But you need to figure things out," she said carefully.

I kissed her freckled nose. "We sleeping in here tonight?"

"Alex will throw a tantrum if we don't. You had to promise him," she mumbled.

"He's my secret weapon," I shrugged giving her a quick squeeze.

"Not much of a secret if you tell me, is it?"

"Then he's just a weapon."

"No naps," Xander complained from my mother's arms.

"Are we interrupting?" Esme asked fixing a glare in my direction.

"No," I sat up reaching for my boy.

He jumped into my arms hugging me and it was something I couldn't get over, this little man was the fucking best.

I was trapped to the bed a small leg on my stomach the owner's arm across my chest. I looked over and Bella was sleeping with Xander's other arm across her shoulders. Bella's hand rested on his back and just by seeing the two of them I felt closer.

Weeks of staying away I now finally felt whole again. They were my family and I needed to make sure I was what Bella needed before I proposed. To say she was wearing on me was an understatement. I was also really fucking horny and yeah maybe that made me a prick, but my body missed being inside Bella.

"Baby I need to get up," Bella whispered as I started to wake up again.

"Mommy I want to sleep," Xand mumbled back.

"Then sleep Al," she said.

"I want you to sleep wit me and Papa," I heard the pout.

"Papa will sleep with you. I have to go to work," she sighed.

"Sleep," I groaned pulling him on top of me hugging him tight.

"Ehnnn," he whined but was drifting back it to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Bella staring back. "Thank you," she said kissing my cheek then Xander's

"No problem, _SweetTart._"

When lazy bones and me decided to wake up we had an hour until we had to be at the art class for tots Emmett had at the studio. I brought him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear knowing he was probably going to get a fuck ton of messy.

"Papa I gets to paints a lot?" he asked cocking his head at me as I placed him on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you should probably paint your mom a picture," I suggested picking him up as we entered the studio.

Emmett's shit was hanging on the walls all pretentious as fuck. I rolled my eyes at the abstract watercolor of Rosalie in the lobby. This girl with crazy curly blonde hair was waiting by the door. She was fucking skinny and reminded me of the models in Bella's magazines. I did a once over, her dress was long and her top was strappy, barley covering her tits.

Emmett let's her walk around like this? Rose fucking let's Emmett work with this? Jesus.

"Hello," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, we're here for the art class."

"You look a little old for it," she teased her brown eyes sparkling.

"This one is the student," I nodded to my boy.

She picked up her clipboard from the desk. "Name," she grinned poking at Xander.

"Alexander Cullen," I said scratching my neck.

"Here he is, I was expecting Mrs. Cullen. I've talked to her a couple of times and looked forward to meeting her," she frowned.

"Bella?" I asked because I knew my mom didn't set this up for him.

"Isabella was who I spoke to."

"I call her Bella and she's not Mrs. Cullen." The words left a sour taste in my mouth and I got what Bella meant about the last name thing. It was awkward and I can see how it would hurt her.

"Oh… I'm Kate by the way," she smiled.

"Edward," I nodded.

"Papa I want to paint," Xander said gaining my attention.

"You can join us if you like I'm encouraging the parents to stay for this first class," she said biting her lip.

"I…uh don't think I'm that artistic."

"It's just a little paint," she winked.

She leaned down to write on her clipboard and I definitely saw her tit. I felt like shit.

**A/N: It's been a while I know but RL has been busy. So we made a little progress eh? I have started a new story Bella Cullen's Reminiscent Ten Year Reunion you all might like so check it out! This chapter was beta'd like always by Dolphin62598.**


	26. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

This morning was pretty great and I wished it would happen more often, but like Edward said he needed to figure things out. Most people would say that I needed to move on and find someone who would love me the way I deserved or others would say I'm a bitch that gave him an ultimatum.

The problem was Edward and I always had this pull and I wasn't sure how to explain it. I wouldn't have slept with him that first night if we hadn't. When I was pregnant with Alex, it turned into this all consuming love that even I tried to fight in the beginning. The obvious questions filled my brain such as 'Is he with me out of obligation?' 'Does he just want a fuck buddy to keep his bed warm?' The longer we were together those thoughts dissipated and I was sure he loved me. Little things would make me doubt that from time to time making me insecure.

"Ms. Swan, he is waiting for you," The guard said from the doorway holding the door opened for me.

"Thank you," I smiled throwing my bag across me.

James Hunter was always well groomed whether it be his hair or expensive designer suits. The man sitting at the only table in the room had long hair in a messy ponytail and an orange jump suit.

"Isabella Swan, or is it something else now? I remember being on trial without my head legal counsel she decided to go on maternity leave," he said with distain.

"Mr. Hunter, Ms. Webber has informed me, you knew why I left Masen, Black & Associates."

"You left for your child."

"I left for personal reasons," I said calmly taking my seat.

He glared at me, looking towards the guard.

"Why are you here Ms. Swan?" James sighed.

"I'm here for my client."

"Your client," he scoffed.

"I know you are aware of Breanna Hunter," I said pulling Bre's file out of my bag.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he hissed. "Like I have told Ms. Webber the brat is not mine."

"What I don't understand is you tell Ms. Webber that and are telling me as well, but I have done a little digging," I said finding the check stubs Jane had in a safe box. "Why were you sending her money through a different lawyer?"

He snatched the paperwork out of my hands. "Fuck," he growled pulling at his hair. "What do you want, Isabella?"

I had the upper hand. I opened Bree's file placing it in front of him. Her picture was sitting on the very top.

"You and your family don't want anything to do with that precious little girl. I can give her a good home, an amazing mother if you would sign over your rights."

"When did you become such an advocate for children?" he asked cocking an eyebrow looking at the paperwork once more.

"When I became a mother," I answered honestly.

"I need to speak with Ms. Weber. Give her the paperwork," he said dismissively glancing at Bree's picture.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She will have an ideal childhood?" he asked stiffly, but I could see the concern he had.

He may not want to be her father, but he cared enough to make a decision only her father could.

"Breanna will have the very best childhood," I assured.

James stood without another word and walked over to the guard to go back to his cell. I was still skeptical that he would sign, but with him writing Jane checks without his father's knowledge only told me he knew the paternity of his daughter. Even though he was in jail he didn't want to be cut off because that would be what his father would do. James Hunter would never see another penny once he was out of prison.

I was in the parking lot walking to my car when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jasper's off today and I need a break from the bright ball of sunshine known as Charlotte."

"Right to the point," I snickered.

"Lunch?"

"Sure," I said opening my door.

"Fantastic, Katie is going to join us."

"Did she say anything about how Alex did in her class?" I asked starting the car.

"She did and then some," Alice giggled maniacally.

"Oh God, I don't even know if I want to know what that means," I groaned.

"Pick me up, Dizzy Izzy," she laughed hanging up.

When I arrived at Alice's she was sitting on her porch looking eager to break free. She jumped up and rushed to the passenger side.

"Sexy legs, Swan," she said fastening her seatbelt.

"I had a meeting this morning," I explained the reason for my skirt. "Where's Katie?"

"She's meeting us at the restaurant. I'm thinking _Shea's Lounge_."

"Good stuff," I agreed.

"God, you can tell you've been around Edward too long."

"Why?" I asked in defense and mild curiosity.

"Isabella Swan says _good stuff_?"

"If you're going to accuse me of sounding like Edward, I would have said _fuckin' good stuff_," I teased giving her a knowing look.

The rest of the way to the restaurant was fun and light. Alice shared her horror stories of Charlotte. I felt bad for Jasper; he was a good person that just got his daughter back and Charlotte behaving ungratefully.

"Ali," I heard being called as we entered the restaurant.

Kate was Alice's younger sister. She had just recently graduated from NYU with her Masters from the Institute of Fine Arts. Alice asked Emmett if she could work at his gallery until Kate could establish her art career. Emmett jumped at the chance for some more time with Rose and to focus on their soon to be new addition.

My eyes narrowed when I saw a familiar flannel shirt hanging on her skinny frame. Alice was short and Kate was a freaking skyscraper. The front of her dress hung dangerously low everything about appearance screamed hippie.

"That shirt doesn't match your dress," Alice said giving her a hug.

"I had a gentleman give it to me," she winked giving me a hug.

"And what gentleman would that be," Alice smirked pulling me into the booth beside her.

"Izzy's gentleman," she laughed. "Both your boys are gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you," I muttered grabbing my menu.

"Oh Iz, don't get your panties in a bunch," Alice said tugging at my hair. "Katie is working for me anyway."

"Working for you?"

"Sometimes a significant other needs a push. Kate is going to give him that push," she explained proudly.

"What are you up to?" I glared placing my menu down.

She looked at Kate who now looked slightly guilty. Knowing Alice, she told Kate I was aware of her _plan_, which I wasn't.

"It's an exercise I do with some of my engaged and married couples. The response is a realization… an epiphany if you will," she said airily.

"Alice," I snapped.

"We use Kate as a wake up call; he'll know what he wants plain and simple."

"Alice, I'm so tired of playing games. We are too old for games and this is what you're doing."

"I'll take full responsibility, I just want you both happy and Iz, that will only be if you're together."

"And using your little sister to seduce my whatever he is will make me happy?"

"Kate can you take Alice home?" she nodded. "I'm not doing this if he wants to be with me he'll be with me."

"But you threw an ultimatum at him," Alice spat. "If you don't marry me get out."

"I love him, what's wrong if I want a commitment? Even Jacob was willing to give me that."

"See, right there, you go back to Jacob, that relationship was all about title you are so fucking selfish. You just want the title of Mrs. Cullen."

"No, I want all of us to be a family, but what would you know about that? As soon as you married Jasper you made him get a vasectomy," I snapped.

"Izzy… Ali, people are looking," Kate hissed.

"I'm leaving," I huffed throwing my bag on my shoulder.

"True Isabella fashion, can't deal with conflict so get the hell out," Alice called from behind me.

I'd said things and she'd definitely said things. Did I mean any of it? Not really, but did she? Most likely.

I stopped at Angela's place dropping off the paperwork for Bree's case. She wasn't there so I left it with Ben. He could see my distress asked what was wrong, but I assured him I was all right.

Pulling into Esme's driveway was a different story. I could see Edward rush behind the side of the house smoke following him. He was smoking again. I got out of the car entering the house. Alex ran to me with a big smile on his face. He loved art apparently.

"Mommy, looks what me and Papa paint-ted for you," he gushed.

It was two hearts, one green and squiggly the other blue and much more neat. Painted across the paper was "love you to the moon" and a big moon in the background.

"This is beautiful," I said giving him a big kiss.

"Boys paint-ted this so it's handsome."

"Then it's very handsome."

He looked at me with his thinking face on.

"What, baby?"

"I has to tells you somethin'," he whispered loudly.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I saw Miss Kate's boobie," he said carefully.

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Papa, gave her his shirt," he mused. "He tell her my eye balls not need to see them, but he use-ed bad bad words."

"You shouldn't see those," I agreed picking him up.

"I in trouble?"

"No," I sighed remembering the actual shirt Kate had on.

I needed to talk to Emmett about that. Maybe he could have a new work appropriate dress code.

"Hey," Edward said from the doorway just wearing a white t-shirt.

"Isn't it a bit cold out," I said nodding toward his appearance.

He eyed Alex then turned his attention to me.

"I felt warm in here, no big deal," he shrugged plopping onto the couch.

"How about we go upstairs and take a nap, baby," I suggested to Alex who looked tired.

"I not tired, Mommy," he whined.

"I'm taking a nap," I tried again.

"I take a nap wit you?" he questioned.

"Of course."

Now I was able to avoid Edward and sleep off my argument with Alice.

**A/N: People need to calm down and chillax. HopeStreet is one of the few of you that gets Edward and Bella. Her review summed it up pretty much. Dolphin62598 my beta warned me that some of you will hate Bella, but I don't understand why. Don't be Judgey McJudgersons… OPEN YOUR EYES!**


	27. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

"Papa, this isn't breakfast," Xand said as we got on the elevator.

"No, we're going to see your grandfather," I mumbled slightly rocking us back and forth.

"But you told Mommy we go eat pancakes," he frowned.

"And we will kid," I sighed. "I just have to talk to him."

"Mommy brings me here," he said. This kid was way too observant.

Bella had brought Xander to see my father since he was a baby. She said he needed to know his family and whether we liked it or not, that included Edward Sr. Bella would meet him for lunch or here at the office and he would have his time to talk.

"Hey man," Jasper said patting my back. "What brings you guys here?"

"We came to see my father."

"He should be in his office, he was going over some briefs with Angela," he smiled and then I saw guilt. "So I heard Izzy and Ali are not talking."

"Yeah, Bella told me about it," I said shifting Xander.

Truth was Bella vaguely told me why she was pissed at Alice and she was adamant that I didn't attend any future art classes, which I was okay with. Not that I didn't like seeing tit, I just loved seeing Bella's tits. They were kind of mine; I wanted all of her to be mine.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'll let you get back to work, we should hang out soon."

"Definitely," he said before tickling Xand. "See you later little man."

"Bye Uncle Jazzy," Xander panted with laughter.

I glanced at the big wooden door in front of us and at his scared assistant.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Masen," I said.

She looked at Xander. "Hello Alexander," she smiled warmly looking less stressed.

"Hi," he grinned.

"You are?"

"Well if you know who the kid is just think real hard why he would be with me," I snapped. "Sorry."

"You must be Edward Jr."

"Unfortunately," I smiled wryly.

"Hold on one second," she said getting on her phone.

"Papa you has to be nice and that wasn't your nice voice."

"I said sorry, bub," I pointed out kissing his head.

"Sorry is nice," he coincided.

"I'm glad you approve," I said dryly.

"Mr. Cullen you can go in now."

"Thanks."

We walked past his assistant into my father's pretentious office. Everything was mahogany, with enormous windows overlooking the city. I had never stepped foot in this hell just for this reason. What caught me off guard were the pictures neatly displayed on his desk; one of Elizabeth, a couple of Xander, and my senior picture. I looked all sorts of pissed off with a faux hawk and polo my mom forced me to wear.

"Edward?"

"Hey," I said setting Xander down.

"Alexander," he smiled reaching his arms out.

"Papa Pops!" Xand ran, but slowed carefully climbing onto his lap.

"You my boy are getting too big," he grunted helping him.

Angela was sitting in the chair opposite my father looking a little shocked at the exchange between him and my son.

"Papa Pops I paint-ted the other day," Xander announced grabbing for a pen and started drawing like it was no big fucking deal.

"I'll come back later," Angela smiled getting up.

She walked past me giving me a hug. "I need to buy you lunch Alex always improves his mood a hundred percent."

"There's a deli down the street I like, so feel free," I teased.

"It's a date, let me now when you both want to go. By the way, Ben loves the paint job you guys did to his Camero, he can not shut up about it."

"Tell him anytime," I said as she left the room.

Once Angela was gone, I realized I had Masen's full attention. Xander was talking as he drew, but my father was looking at me. He answered Xand and then cocked his head at me.

"You know it been twenty years since you last stepped foot in this office," he chuckled shaking his head.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Eighteen year old me burst in here telling him where he could shove my first year tuition at Stanford.

"Memories, memories," I snarked.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Edward," he said patting Xand's back as he worked. It was a gesture I didn't remember him ever doing to me.

"I…uh, wanted to talk to you," I said sitting in the chair Angela was in.

He looked at his watch. "Sure I have some time."

I never heard that phrase ever leave his mouth before.

"I wanted to ask about you and my mom."

"I would have thought Esme told you everything," he mused.

"She did I guess, but I kind of want to hear it from you."

"Why now? Are you going through a mid-life crisis?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"What?" I snapped. "No, I just, I…I want to marry Bella. I want to learn from your mistakes so I don't fuck up."

Xander's head snapped up hazel eyes widening. I said a bad-fucking word. "Sorry Xand man," I sighed. "What you drawing?"

"Aaaa… a monster," Xander piped up.

"For who?"

"Mommy, she can hang it on her door at work," he grinned.

"She's his biggest patron," I explained to Masen. "I think your mom will love that."

"He's into drawing?" Masen asked seemingly interested.

"Yeah, Bella enrolled him into art classes. She wants him to be able to interact with kids his own age and he seems to like painting. I want to get him into soccer when he's old enough."

We both sat quietly, watching Xander and the more I looked at him the more I wanted to be nothing like my father.

"Your mother did that when you were his age. She was worried you would become a sociopath if you weren't around peers," he laughed.

"That's hilarious," I grumbled.

"No, I'm laughing at how ridiculous it was. She was very upset about it, but it turns out you were a natural pianist," he smiled but not at me. "You are your mother's world."

"What happened?" I sighed.

"I loved your mother from the moment I met her. Esme held all my attention those first few years together. You were a year old when the firm took off. My time went to my clients… I would give anything to see Esme happy. You made her happy and I could clearly see I was ruining her happiness. When she asked me for the divorce I told her no, but the more I saw she was hurting because of me I had to let her go," he said quietly and for the first time in my life, I saw Edward Masen did have emotions.

"I regret a lot in my life Edward. The majority of my regrets involve you and not being what I should have been for you. I'm an old man that has nothing," he sighed.

"You have Elizabeth and you have this place," I reasoned.

I was suddenly feeling very awkward having this discussion with a man I barely knew. A man that filled my fucking trust fund to the max. I always thought of it as guilt money, but hearing this shit now was making me think it was more than that.

"I love Elizabeth and she is a great companion. Without her, I would be worse off, but it always had been a marriage of convenience. We were lonely people and with me getting older, the workload here settled leaving me with time to myself. By then you were already too old to care if I wanted to seem more of you."

"If you are worried that I didn't have a good childhood… you can leave the remorse shi… um at the door. I had Carlisle," I mumbled.

"That's the problem, Carlisle is a great man but you are mine. It wasn't his job to help raise you it was mine."

"Let me get this all straight," I said waving my hand around. "You'll forever love mom and your still bitter Carlisle got both of us?"

He looked down at Xander who was oblivious to our heavy discussion. The kid was in full drawing mode concentrating and shit. Masen hugged him and kissed his head. I can't remember that kind of affection towards me. Carlisle did shit like that all the time if I was hurt or something I could remember the attention he gave me, all of us. Garrett, Rosalie and I never wanted for anything. He was the best father.

"Again Edward you can't change the past," he paused. "My advice to you is if you love Bella then you should give her the happiness she deserves. She's a good woman, if not for her I know I would never have the opportunity to know Alexander."

_That's for fucking sure._

"Papa pops I can make-ed you a picture," Xand said jumping into our conversation.

"I would like that very much," he smiled.

More awkward silence filled the room as I raked over his words. If I let Bella go saying I couldn't marry her she could meet her own Carlisle and I would be left alone. Like my father, I would never move on from something like that. Though if I did marry her we would grow old and all that other shit together.

We could be happy and I didn't have a career as demanding as Masen's. I take Xander with me to work all the time and he loved learning about fixing cars.

"He reminds me of you as a boy," Masen commented.

"Bella says he has my temper," I snorted. "He's going to be a riot when he's older."

"Never take your time with him for granted," he replied.

Xand and I spent an hour with my father before Jasper came in to go over some briefs with him. I was glad for the excuse to leave. When we got back to my mom's house, she told me Bella was working in Carlisle's office.

"Papa I has to give this to Mommy," Xander argued as I tried leaving him with his Mae Mae.

"Dude I'll bring her down after I talk to her, okay?"

"Fine," he huffed.

"None of that," Mom scolded lightly.

I made my break jogging down the hall to the open door of Carlisle's office. Bella sat at his desk her hair stacked on top of her head looking all kinds of fucking cute.

"Hey," I said making myself known.

"How were the pancakes?" she smiled looking up from her paperwork.

"Fucking awesome," I replied moving towards her. "We stopped in to see my father."

"Wait Carlisle is off today," she said her nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Yeah, we saw Masen," I explained sitting on the desk facing her.

"Oh," she said still very confused.

I leaned down, gently covering her lips with mine. She didn't kiss me back until a few seconds passed and then we found a fucking perfect rhythm. I pulled away looking straight in the eyes.

"I love you," I panted still trying to catch my breath.

She nodded looking more than a little dazed. I knew seeing my girl she was worth the fucking fight because I was going to fight for us and prove I was committed to her.

**A/N: … Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta.**


	28. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

He was getting heavy and his breath hitting my nipple wasn't helping. It felt like it was before so many times we would lay like this. The question was how did we get here, how did I let him get me here. All he said was 'I love you' and then he kissed me or there was kissing before, it's all rather cloudy now. He was sitting on the desk and then I was straddling him. He had me off the desk and next thing I knew I was in his room. We were naked and now we're here an hour later.

"Why do you make me out of my mind?" I asked running my fingers in his hair causing his lips to press against my peak.

I lifted my head seeing he was still asleep the clock on the nightstand let me know it was three o'clock.

"_I can't… I can't even… I love you, so much, Bella," he rasped tears sliding down his cheeks as he held my face._

_He cried while moving inside me his movement was frantic and desperate. Almost like he expected me to disappear._

_I cried as we both came. I couldn't wrap my mind around the emotion that just poured from us. He had never shown me this Edward. As much as I liked being together with him like this our harsh reality came right back. What did this mean for us? After this, I was positive I couldn't live my life without him._

_I looked like the jerk in the end for wanting a commitment from him. We hurt each other because we both wanted to be right. Alex had noticed the change acting out here or there. _

I tried to shift without waking him and usually that would work, but at the moment we were hyper aware of each other. His lips began to move across my skin until our mouths melted together.

"Where are you going?" he asked tightening his hold on me.

"Alex is probably wondering where we are," I said weakly as he placed tender kisses along my shoulder.

"I'm sure he is, but we need to talk," Edward murmured rising up to rest on his elbow.

"What have we done?" I groaned flopping onto my back.

"We fucked," he snorted and look pained. "We made love, that's what we've done."

"Yeah, but what does this mean? You might think I'm being a bitch about this, but all I want from you is a guarantee that we will be together…that we're committed to each other. Maybe saying marriage was too big for you, it's something that I would like. I was just telling you what I wanted."

He sighed running his hand over his face and through his hair.

"I've fucked this all up. I mean I've been an asshole," he paused moving over me resting on his forearms. "Since we've had Xand all I could think about is I didn't want to be like Masen. I wanted Xander to grow up with the both of us raising him. Then there's you, I didn't want to fuck that up either. I know this is going to sound like a fucking cop out, but I've never had a relationship like I've had with you."

"What kind of relationship is that?" I whispered placing my hands on his chest.

Our eyes were locked I could finally see how this was effecting him. Edward was gruff and stubborn, but he was hurting too. His tough guy exterior cracking.

"Just…sometimes I feel like my fucking heart's being ripped out when we're apart. I've dated a lot of women in my life, but these past four years with you have changed me. I mess things up with you because I don't know what my life would be like if you left. My father married and moved on, but he never loved Elizabeth like my mom," he said.

I gasped at this. That would be horrible to have to settle and watch the person you love move on. My hand cupped his face and I saw how broken he actually was over his parents. He didn't want that for Alex and I didn't want that for Alex.

"So what are you going to do about us?" I asked nervous to hear his answer.

"I'm not proposing," he paused lifting my chin when I tried hiding my face. "Yet. I want to fix all of this."

"Okay?" I said slightly confused.

"I'm going to fucking romance ya," he explained.

"That in itself sounded romantic," I said dryly.

"Romantic guy, right here," he snorted and motor-boated my breasts.

"Seriously," I groaned.

"I missed them," he grinned crookedly then his face turned serious. "What are we going to do when we go home?"

"You're coming back to the townhouse?" I whispered unsure.

"I want my house," he sighed.

That was the other problem at the moment. Jacob had called Sam basically telling him if he wasn't living in the house no one could. Sam was Quileute and deserved the land Edward wasn't.

"I'm working on it," I assured.

"SweetTart, that shouldn't be your responsibility I should be taking care of this. You and Xander are mine to take care of," Edward said tenderly.

"Well I get to help you because I love that house."

"Hmm."

We laid there tangled up in each other. I missed this feeling of being close to him. By going to see his father, he proved that us being together was important to him. Maybe I should have considered his doubts were because of his father before.

When we finally decided to shower and go downstairs Alex was on the couch looking so bored. He looked at us fixing a little glare in our direction.

"You saids you bring Mommy to me," he said to Edward.

"And here she is," Edward said waving his hand at me.

"I took a nap you waited a long time. I'm mad at you," he grumbled.

"What did you want, baby?"

"I made you a picture, Papa said I can showed you, but he never camed back," Alex said pouting still looking quiet mad at his father.

"She's here now, bub," he said sitting next to him.

"Papa I be real mad at you," he huffed.

"Don't be like that Xand," Edward pulled him onto his lap where Alex squirmed away.

"Baby, come here," I said reaching my hands out to Alex.

He glared at his Papa once more before snuggling into my arms.

"Where's your picture?" I asked him.

"There," he pointed his little finger to the table.

"Okay let's see what you made me," I said giving him a squeeze. "I'm so excited."

I picked it up seeing the pen squiggles and kissed his head. "This is the best picture Al."

"You can hang it up," he suggested.

"That is a great idea," I enthused.

"Hey, bub," Edward called.

"I saids I am mad at you," Alex grumbled laying his head on my shoulder.

Edward nodded his chin up squinting his eyes at us. "Why you mad at me?"

"You didn't bring me Mommy," he sighed in response.

"That's it," Edward said flying off the couch scooping Alex out of my arm throwing him above his head. "You're not allowed to be mad at me ever, bub."

Alex's squeals filled the room causing my smile to widen. They were perfect together. Alex's hair fell in his eyes as he tried to push it back.

"Xand, I think me and you need to head for a hair cut," Edward said tapping his freckled nose.

"I don't need my hairs cut," he insisted shaking his head.

"How about a little bit cut?" I asked running my fingers through my baby's slightly longer hair.

"Just a little," he agreed.

Edward whispered something to him and before I knew it, I had both of them on one side of my cheek blowing a raspberry.

"Ugh, ew," I said scrunching my nose.

"That's our way of saying we love you," Edward smirked.

"Don't worry I love you guys too."

* * *

"You and Edward look happy," Esme smirked drying off a dish.

My cheeks heated at that.

"We talked," I added washing a dish.

"Can I expect a wedding from my son or is he still being difficult?" she asked and I was taken back.

Since Edward and I started to go through whatever this was our parents want no part of it. We were adults we could handle our own lives without our mommies and daddies jumping in.

"Not quite yet we are talking about what we both want," I said slowly.

"That doesn't shock me."

"He went to talk to his father today," I told her.

"He did?" she asked surprised. "I'm guessing it went well because I had no phone calls."

"You love Carlisle right?" I inquired carefully.

"Sweetheart he is the love of my life," she smiled. "Did Ed say something to Edward?"

"I…"

"It's okay, it's nothing I haven't heard before. A week before I married Carlisle, Ed showed up drunk begging me to choose him. Not one of his finer points."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to leave or I would make sure he never saw Edward again. I didn't need my eight year old seeing his father like that. Ed never and I mean never behaved like that. You've met the man he will forever have a stick up his ass. Whether he wants to see it or not Elizabeth is his soulmate."

"He told Edward he still loved you."

"I believe he would say that. He's an old man living with regrets, but if he is the person to give our son a swift kick in his ass not to relive his mistakes I'll allow it."

"You are too much," I said shaking my head.

"I just want you as my daughter officially," she shrugged and I saw where Edward got it from.

"Someday maybe."

We were quietly finishing the rest of the dishes when Esme kept glancing at me suddenly nervous.

"I've been wanting to run something past you for a while now," she said.

"Okay," I nodded pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"The foundation has been excelling greatly over the last few years and Carlisle and I have discussed me stepping down."

"But the Cullen Foundation is like your baby."

"It was but now with the kids older, you all giving me grandbabies and Carlisle getting ready for retirement soon I would like a break."

"Who would take over?"

"I was hoping you would. Isabella you are the hardest working person I know with the kindest heart. I know leaving the foundation in your hands would be one of the best business decisions of my life."

"Esme," I started before she placed her fingers over my mouth.

"Think about it, it was just an idea," she said kissing my head and left the room.

I made my way to the living room where Edward was laying on the couch with Alex laying on his chest his eyes drifting. He was watching a movie that wasn't Alex appropriate, but he seemed to know he was almost conked out. I sat on the arm of the couch running my fingers through Edward's hair causing him to hum.

My brain went into overdrive mulling over everything that happened today. It was like it all hit at once. Edward offering as close to a commitment as Edward could, Esme wanting me to run the foundation. All these were good things, but was I prepared to deal with it all. My top priority was Alex and my angel needed me. I didn't want to become like Masen. It was like when one thing happens it all happens. The question was could I have it all?

_**A/N: Progress = Patients…RL has been a tid bit crazy hence the later update. As always thanks for reading guys! Dolphin62598 is my beta.**_


	29. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

"Papa," Xand said, slapping his palms on my chest.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing the sting away.

"I hurt you?" he asked tilting his head.

"No shi…what has Mom said about hitting?" I asked squishing his face.

"Not to dos it," he mumbled through his squished cheeks.

"Yet, you keep doing it," I sighed kissing his head.

"Where's Mom at?"

"She is making breakfast she said to wake you up."

"Hmm," I hummed wanting to go back to sleep.

Bella wore me out last night. I mean she woke me up straddling me completely naked, not that I'm complaining because it was fucking great. We went at it all night and she was just…

"Papa!" he exclaimed slapping my chest again.

"Bub, you're in rare form today," I grunted, holding him closer to me.

"What's that mean?"

"You're probably going to be trouble," I squinted and pointed at him, of course the kid giggled.

"I'm no trouble," he laughed.

I had been living at the townhouse for the past week and truly loved being back to some normalcy. I wanted to be back in our house though and Black had proven to be a bigger bitch than usual. Now I was not allowed on Quileute land at all. I was pissed because Xand's and my stuff was still in the house. Optimus Prime was still in the house, which meant when my kid remembered it he would flip out cause he didn't have it.

I carried Xander downstairs with me to the kitchen. Bella was in a gray pencil skirt and lavender sweater fucking making pancakes. She looked like a fucking StepfordWife and that shit was hot as hell.

"You working today?" I asked because I could have sworn she was off today.

"I have something in La Push," she fucking shrugged.

"You're not going without me," I said putting Xand in his booster seat.

"You're not even allowed down there," she frowned placing the last pancake on the plate.

"Papa, feed me," Xand said distracting me.

"Feed you?" I mocked. "Tell Mom to give me some grub, little man."

"Mommy, give Papa grub," he demanded.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Alex, what do we say if we're asking for something nicely?"

"Please, Mommy."

He was learning to be polite and I guess I needed to encourage more of that. If Esme heard me sometimes, she would probably kill me. She raised me to be a gentleman and I knew better.

I cut up Xander's pancakes, while Bella fixed hers. She smiled over at us as took a bite.

"We're domesticated now," I smirked, watching Xand become a syrupy mess. "I love it."

"I love it too," she grinned, standing up dropping her plate into the dishwasher. "Time to get you cleaned up, baby."

"I got him, you're dressed, I'll take him up and we'll shower."

"You sure?"

"Xand you want a shower?"

"With the spray?" he asked excitedly.

"That's enough answer for me," I said, scooping my messy son up.

I grabbed towels and a change of clothes for both of us. Reaching in I fixed the water so it wouldn't be to hot. I took his syrupy pj's dropping them on the floor and stripped down to my boxers before picking him up.

"Papa, you're in your underwears," he pointed out.

"I know," I nodded again, I didn't know if being naked in front of him would be traumatizing.

I felt like this was a hell of a lot easier when he was a baby. Now he was more chatty and squirmy. I thought I was going to drop him three times. The kid was obsessed with the sprayer constantly reaching for it.

"Bub, I'm going to drop you," I warned.

"No you won't," he said.

I shut off the water setting him on the shower floor. I opened the shower door seeing Bella sitting on the closed toilet seat. She held open a towel for Xander not caring that he was probably going to get her work clothes wet.

"Mommy, I played with the spray," he gushed.

"Cool," she cooed as she wrapped him up.

She picked him up walking over to me. She playfully snapped the waistband of my boxers. "I'll get him dressed and you can finish your shower."

I gave her a quick kiss. "Kissy," Xand squealed.

"I'm taking him to the garage, so no young Republican gear," I said, watching her scowl.

"I'm going to remember that for later," she grumbled. "Baby, you want to wear Transformers today."

"Yeah!"

I hurried up and had my actual shower, drying off throwing on jeans and my Cullen Automotive shirt. Me and Xand gave Bella her kisses before I grabbed our bags.

"Be safe going down to La Push," I said leaning in her car window.

"My dad and Sue Clearwater will be there," she assured.

"I still should be there."

"We'll talk about your rights so you can at least speak with the council."

"You're the boss, SweetTart."

"Now you say that," she teased.

"Mmm," I playfully glared. "Love you."

"I love you too," she kissed me quick.

"Sammy can you get the phone," I yelled as I held the engine of Emily's car.

Xander was working on the Fisher Price Jeep engine we got for him. He was mimicking me asking a shit ton of questions, but I loved it.

"You want to be a mechanic, kid?"

"What's that?"

"This," I motioned around us.

"Can I paints my art?" he asked biting his lip.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Maybe then," he shrugged.

"Tony," Sam called into the garage.

"Yeah?"

"Is Em's engine in?" he asked cautiously, that shit wasn't good.

"Just tell me, man," I sighed, wiping my hands off on the grease cloth on my shoulder.

I threw Xand on my back carrying him over to the sink so we could clean up. Sam followed us over to the sink where Xander was sitting on the counter watching us.

"That was Charlie," he started.

"Sam," I gritted out.

He pulled me a little closer to him so the kid wouldn't hear. "Bella's in jail on the rez."

"My Bella?" I asked completely fucking baffled by what my best friend was telling me.

"Papa," Xander said pulling on my hand.

"Did he say why?"

"She fucking kneed Black, but lost her balance in her heels. Charlie said he's trying to get her out so he can get her ankle checked."

"He's pressing fucking charges?" I said incredulously.

"Papa, Uncle Sammy you sayed bad words," Xand said concerned now pulling on the sleeve of my shirt while he stood on the counter.

"I need to get to her, but I don't want to leave him here."

"He can stay with me," Sam offered.

"I want Papa," Xander whimpered, his hazel eyes looking fucking sad and scared.

"Sammy, I'll take him with me."

"Call me and let me know what's up," Sam said handing me our bags.

"Sure thing," I sighed, running us out to my truck.

"Where we going, Papa?" Xand asked looking up at me.

"To see Pops."

"Why?"

"Because he has something of ours," I answered vaguely.

"What?" he chirped.

And this begun our who, what, when, where, why conversation. I was grateful for this because he was keeping me distracted. Rose called me letting me know Bella had been admitted. She wait for us in the hospital lobby where I passed my kid off to her.

"Papa, that not Pops that's Aunt Rosie," Xand pointed out.

Luckily Rose heard him. "I called your Papa and asked him to visit me, I missed your face Alex," she cooed holding him close.

"I miss you face, Aunt Rosie," he said hugging her back.

"I'll call you," I mouthed heading to the elevator.

'_Where is she?' _I texted Charlie.

'_In the ER,' _he replied.

"Fuck," I muttered, hitting the button to the first floor.

"Ed," Charlie said clasping my shoulder.

"How is she?"

"We just got here. Where's the kid?"

"With Rose in the lobby." He nodded.

"She's four curtains down."

I basically sprinted past Charlie to where he said she was, pulling the curtain back. Bella lay on the hospital bed with the same clothes she left me in. Her eyes were closed and I could see her trail of tears. I was fucking pulled to her instantly brushing her tears away.

"Easy there Ball Buster," I murmured.

"Not funny," she sniffled.

"Now can you please tell me what happened because I'm kind of going fucking crazy, Bell," I sighed kissing her head.

"He said he would think about letting you get your stuff from the house if I agreed to have dinner with him," she gritted out.

I have to say I've seen Bella beyond pissed many times, but this would be the first time she has been this infuriated. I registered what she just said to me and knew my fucking fist needed to talk to Black's face.

"Motherfucker," I yelled.

Her tiny hands cupped my face, looking into her eyes I could see she was in pain.

"You will not retaliate," she whispered. "Understand?"

"He deserves it," I argued.

"My ankle hurts," she said her lip trembling.

"Are trying to distract me?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she whimpered.

"Oh God," I sighed, brushing her tears away.

"Did it work?" she sniffled.

"For now," I muttered, holding her in my arms. "Tell me how it happened."

"He talked about dinner and then I just brought my knee up. He fell to the ground and I stumbled back. I guess my heel gave out or something because I was then on the ground. It hurts," she cried, snuggling closer to me.

"Is it broke?"

"I don't think."

"You know I'm not going to fucking let you out of my sight."

"Great… Where's my baby?"

"He's with Rose, I figured I should see you first before bringing him in. He would be freaking out if he knew you were here. He's too damn smart, you know?"

"Once they get x-rays I want him in here with us."

"I'll text Rose to bring him up." She nodded.

I held her as she traced my tattoo, something she did a lot when nervous.

"If he presses charges for assault it can ruin my law career," she whispered.

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

She did so much for those kids at the foundation and I knew that would destroy her if she couldn't help them. Bella lived for those little people.

Twenty minutes later the doctor told us what we already knew, that Bella sprained her ankle. He gave painkillers and she was more than fucking hilarious.

"Mommy!" Xand yelled reaching out from Rose's arms.

"Bub, hold on, you're going to make Aunt Rosie drop you," I said taking him from her.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked looking at Bella who was grinning and scratching at her nose.

"She's on cloud nine," I laughed.

"Papa, I want my Mommy," he squirmed reaching out again.

"Baby," Bella reached out now.

"Hold up," I pointed at her. "Xand, Mom's foot is hurt so you got to be easy."

"Mommy has a boo-boo?" he frowned.

"Yeah, so you can't be jumping on her."

"Can I hug and kiss her?"

"Sure," I shrugged, sitting him on the bed.

He hugged her tight and kissed all over her face. She giggled kissing the side of his head as she held on just as fiercely as he did.

"I make you better?" he asked her tilting his head.

"You always make me better," she sighed giving him another kiss.

Until we finished with her paperwork and Charlie came to help me get her into my truck I tried to think of a plan to get my fucking house back and get Jacob Black out of our lives for good.

**A/N: Finally this is done. I should be updating every weekend or rotate every other weekend. I have a few other stories I want to start. I also want to wrap this up soon so look for that. Dolphin62598 is my beta. **


	30. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

"_You are mine," he claimed as his large hands started squeezing my shoulders._

"_Edward," I cried._

"_Don't say his name, Isabella," he spat, jerking me into him. "He doesn't even want you."_

"_Let go of me, Jacob," I sobbed as his grip became tighter._

"_He doesn't love you, but who can love someone like you. You're not worth the commitment... You don't offer the satisfaction…" his mouth sneered as his lips pulled closer to mine._

"_Stop," I choked out trying to push him away from me._

"Mommy?" I heard while someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Bell?" Edward asked concerned.

I opened my eyes taking in the pillow fort Edward made for us in the living room. I could feel my breath slowing and the tears falling down my face.

"I'm home," I breathed.

"You're home," he whispered pulling me into his arms.

"Papa, she's crying," Alex frowned.

"Her boo-boo, is hurting bub," he informed our son who was now trying to climb in between us.

"Are you hurting, Mommy?" he asked as concern worried his baby face.

I brought my fingers up running them through his hair. "Just a little, baby," I murmured.

He leaned up to kiss me and squeezed his little arms around my neck.

"Take it easy on her Xand," Edward said prying him away from me.

"He's fine."

"I know just reminding him," he shrugged. "Hey Bub, go wake Mae Mae up."

"Esme's here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, standing Alex up before patting his bum to get him moving.

"Let her sleep," I groaned at him, still feeling slightly out of it.

"She came here so you wouldn't have to lift a finger and I plan on making that accurate."

I took in the pillows surrounding us and smiled up at him. Ever since I was pregnant with Alex and one of us was having a bad day, Edward's solution was always the pillow fort. Over the last couple of months with our time apart, this had been something I missed.

"Hey," he said lifting my chin.

I noticed now since I was more awake that he had his glasses on and I could faintly smell cigarette smoke on him. I think he probably snuck outside for a quick smoke before Alex and I woke up. I could picture him stumbling out onto the town house's landing.

"You were smoking," I said.

"My girl was in the hospital last night after dealing with an asshole, I consider that grounds for a smoke," he shrugged palming my cheek. "Now, since you're off the loopy meds can you tell me what exactly happened?"

I took a deep breath. "We arrived at their meeting hall and as soon as Jake saw Sue he started losing his temper," I mumbled.

"Go on," he gestured with his hand, clearly not understanding what I was saying.

"Sue grew up with Jacob's mom and was friends with her until she died when he was born."

"Please tell me she's got something on dickwad," he groaned hiding his face in my neck.

"We were getting to that until Jacob charged over to us trying to talk to me privately."

"Bell," he was struggling. "I really want to beat his fucking face in."

"The last time you tried that you ended up hanging out in a jail cell."

"And I met a wise old man named Marcus…it was a learning experience. Taught me how to handle my woman," he smirked.

"Could you be serious?" I frowned.

"Being serious makes me want to leave here and find that fucker, teach him how to treat a lady. He had no business trying to get you to go out with him."

"He said things," I said quietly knowing this might set him off, but I needed to be honest.

"Bell, you can tell me," he urged gently, sensing my hesitancy.

I looked into his green eyes and remembered that this was the man who saved me from what could have been a life of submission with Jacob. He loved the only way he knew how, but he wasn't going anywhere. He always came back even with the limbo we had been in the past couple months.

"He said he could forgive me and could accept my bas…bastard child," I cried.

That was all he had to say and my knee so easily connected with his groin. Jacob could think what he wanted about me, but he would never talk about Alex like that. My angel was perfect; I would try my best to protect him from the evil in this world and that included Jacob.

Edward held me growing uncharacteristically quiet. As I sniffled feeling slightly better he began to speak.

"This is what we're going to do, I don't want Jacob around you or Alex. If I have to I'll sell the house to Sam, but I want that fucking asshole to leave our family alone. He can be the shitty ruler of La Push for all I care… I'm done," he breathed and I saw the exhaustion wearing on his face.

"Papa! Mae Mae say breakfast is ready and cold!" Alex yelled jumping on Edward's side earning a grunt.

"Baby, don't jump on Papa he's getting old," I teased tickling Alex.

"I'll show you old," Edward said tickling us both.

"Stop," we squealed in unison.

He stopped smiling down on us. His smile slowly faded and a look I'd never seen crossed his face. A mix of concentration and adoration.

"What?" I asked rubbing my palm against his scruffy jaw.

"I love you both," he sighed kissing us.

A couple of hours later I was propped against the couch helping Alex paint a picture for his art class. He sat tapping his paintbrush against his chin trying to decide a color.

"Mommy what you favorite?" he asked furrowing his brow just like Edward did when he was thinking.

"I like green," I told him.

"This green, right?"

"Yes, baby that's green."

Edward left with Esme saying he needed to go speak with Charlie, but why he needed Esme still confused me.

I watched Alex bite his lip in concentration. I loved my little man with all my heart and in that moment, Jacob's words crushed my heart. How dare he say something so derogatory about someone so innocent.

My phone started to go off on the table. I tried reaching for it but it was too far away.

Alex's head popped up and he seemingly saw my dilemma. "I get it for you, Mommy."

He crawled over snatching my phone up before handing it to me.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he mumbled going back to his painting.

"Hello?" I asked, wishing I had looked at who it was.

"Bella, I'm outside. Can I come in?" Alice asked quietly.

I thought about it and I really didn't want to deal with that drama. "Please," she pleaded.

"You have a key," I sighed hanging up.

I heard the keys in the door Alex looked at me. "Aunt Ali is here, can you bring her in?"

"Aunt Ali," he squealed running out of the room.

Their muffled voices came from the hallway. I took a deep breath resting my head against the couch cushion supporting my back.

"Mommy got a boo-boo, so you gots to be real careful cause' Papa said," Alex explained as he sat on Alice's hip.

"I know I talked to your Papa," she murmured as her eyes met mine.

She looked sad, giving me a slight smile.

"Papa say she can't move like time out," he informed.

I didn't bother to correct him. Alice placed him on the floor beside me where Alex began to tell her about his art. She listened to him explain his painting and gave him animated suggestions to what else he should paint. Watching them talk and play made me realize how much I missed my friend.

"Edward called you?" I asked once Alex turned his focus back to his project.

"He told me we can't be spatting because we mean too much to each other," she said rolling her eyes.

"He said that?"

"Well there were much more expletives, but with small ears in the room..." she shrugged. "He told me about Jacob."

"I wish he could have just left Washington."

"I think we all wish that. Edward has asked Jazz to step in for you, where Jacob is concerned."

"I can handle it."

"Yeah, I can totally see that… with the charges he filed on you. We love you Bella, no one will let that asshole ruin the family or career you built."

"Edward and I are still working everything out, but I know we're going to be alright," I admitted.

"You know I was only trying to help you two out, right?"

"I do. I feel like using Kate was going a little too far."

"I can see that now. Especially now that she and Garrett have started seeing each other. Edward said you wouldn't say why we weren't talking."

"I didn't think it was necessary for him to know our relationship was being puppeteered," I said giving her a knowing look.

"I only wanted you to be happy."

"And we're slowly getting there considering all of this."

We sat watching Alex finish his painting. He declared Alice should see his new boxcar his Papa got for him.

"How are things going at home?" I asked her moving my way very carefully to sit on the couch.

"Lucy is moving in with us in a few weeks. Charlotte is still _adjusting_."

"I'm sorry about what I said about you and Jazz."

"You were sort of right. I knew I didn't want kids and I knew he had them, but I couldn't live my life without Jasper. He is such a great father though. Like I mean really great he can call Char out on a lot of her shit. She might act like she hates him, but I think she loves having someone actually care about her."

"So Maria is just going to give up custody of her children?"

"She's too wrapped up in her new husband to care it seems," she sighed. "I have kids and you're on the road to being married, when did our lives change so drastically?"

"We're growing up," I frowned.

"Jazz and Sue won't let Jacob ruin your career. Everything will be sorted and you will move on from this part of your life with your son and Edward."

I smiled at her. "I really missed you," I said hugging her.

"Like wise," she laughed hugging me tighter.

"I gots them," Alex announced showing off his cars.

Alice stayed the rest of the afternoon and it almost felt like she was sent to distract me. Once she left, Edward and Esme came strolling back into the house. I could instantly see something was wrong with Edward he was fidgety and sweaty not his usual cool collected self.

"What is wrong?" I asked settling against him as we watched television.

Esme was in the kitchen making dinner with the assistance of Alex.

"Everything's fucking perfect, why wouldn't it be?" he rushed out,

"Okay," I nodded slowly, resting my head and palm against his chest.

"I love you," he said simply, kissing my hair.

"I love you too," I mumbled into his chest.

In that moment, I felt completely safe in his arms and nothing mattered just for a second. I knew if he could he would fix it all for me so that we could be back in our perfect little house in La Push. It sucked that not everything could be that black and white.

**A/N: Sometimes I just want to punch that Jacob Black. Sorry no update last week, RL got a bit too real. This story was nominated for something I forget what but I definitely read a message telling me so. As always this was beta'd by the great Dolphin62598. Tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading! **


	31. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

While trying not to completely sit on her, I straddled her holding her hand in mine. Fuck this was a bad idea. Bella's free hand moved to rest on my thigh as she shifted slightly.

"Mmm, why are you sitting on me?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not go back to sleep."

"Yes you are," her brow furrowed as her eyes fluttered open.

"No, I'm not," I said with the ring halfway on and covered her eyes with my free hand.

"Stop it," she batted at my hands. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I was trying to surprise you with this fucking engagement ring," I said dryly dropping her hand.

"What?" she asked wrinkling her nose, using her now ringed hand to rub her eyes.

"That diamond ring you're wearing is my way of asking you to marry me."

"Huh?" Great she was still half asleep. "Go back to sleep."

Her hands were now rubbing against my bare thighs under my boxers. She looked sleepy and rumpled I just wanted to fucking take her right now.

"Wait," she said resting on her elbows.

"Wait, what?" I smirked trying to get off her.

"You better not move," she said slapping her palms on my thighs.

"That's where your son gets that shit from," I squinted pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the bling on her finger. She held her hand out to me. "Finish putting it on."

"So fucking demanding," I chuckled taking her hand. "Isabella Swan, I will love you the rest of my life with all that I am. You are not only the mother of my child, but my soul mate. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked at me about to go into full on sob mode, but I was almost there with her.

"You managed not to cuss through all of that," she cried.

"I did," I smiled cupping her face.

"You know what my answer is," she sighed wistfully.

"I want to hear it," I growled, letting my lips attack her neck.

"Yes," she sniffled. "It will always be yes."

"Fuck, yeah," I fist pumped, rolling off her.

"I can't believe you proposed like that," she said still in awe.

"Told you I was going to romance you," I said smacking my lips against her neck.

"I would say we should consummate this engagement but," she sighed glancing at our bedside clock. "Al should be waking up soon."

She was right. It was amazing we got him to sleep in his own bed last night. He had been fucking glued to Bella's side almost every night since last week. I noticed the more I was around the two of them since we took our breather that my kid had become a Mama's boy. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was hard to explain. He was more aware of how people treated his _Mommy_ and fuck if he didn't like it he would let you know.

The attitude was another thing we had to work on with him too. I noticed when Em would pick him up for his art classes Xand would talk to us like we were stupid or at least I felt fucking stupid when I was talking to him, Emmett admitted to that shit too. Bell said he just had a blunt personality. She must have been the poster child for blunt personalities because Xand got that smart-ass shit from her.

I sighed against her neck and low and behold, Xandman burst into the room. Bella helped him clamber up our bed. He went straight to cuddling her, just staring at me. I got his message. _My Mommy._

"What?" I asked him staring right back.

"Nuffin'," he mumbled back.

Bella let out a laugh as she rubbed Xand's back. We lay there just fucking being a family and I loved it. Xander's hand came out and he started patting my scruffy cheek. It was a half hour later when Sue Clearwater called asking us to meet her at a diner in Port Angeles.

I carried Xand in while Bella led the way. She could walk on her ankle again, but had to wear flats. The kid wanted her to carry him but I didn't think that was a good idea. We sat in the booth where Sue was already sitting.

"Okay, since we have a little one at the table I think it's best we keep our emotions in check for his sake," she said giving me a stern look.

"Is it that bad?" Bella asked biting her lip.

"Jacob wants to talk with you Bella, but I have already told him it wasn't a good idea," Sue sighed. "He said if you would at least let him apologize he would consider letting Edward get his things from the house."

"He can fu…" I stopped seeing both women glaring at me.

"Please," Bella said patting her hand over my heart.

"Sam has already started packing for Edward. He left things in storage?" she asked me as I nodded in confirmation.

"This is good," she nodded.

Bella and Sue discussed our next move. I hated that I couldn't do anything about the house. I felt powerless, but I remembered that this was something Bell and me were doing as a unit and fucking couple.

Throughout lunch, I watched her. A smile lit up her face when Sue finally noticed her ring. They talked weddings and Sue told us about her son's a couple of years ago. She offered to help Bella with planning. I knew my mom would be on that bandwagon; mom's loved that shit. Well maybe not Tits McGee aka Renee, I mean she loved Bella, but she didn't seem like the wedding type. She was more of a 'marry you for your money and leave with your money' type. All those ex-husbands paid for all of her surgeries.

Jesus, one would think I should be begging Bella to marry me. She should have a shit load of commitment issues…

I felt her squeeze my thigh.

"Huh?"

"You had a look," she shrugged.

"A look?"

"Yeah, a goofy look," she smiled.

"Nothing about me is goofy, SweetTart," I said tugging on my girl's ear.

"Papa? Yous getting pancakes?" Xand asked cocking his head at me.

"He sounds like he could be an extra in Goodfellas," I snorted before answering him. "Yeah I'm getting pancakes."

"Me too," he nodded looking back at the menu he couldn't read.

"This one is too cute I might just take him home with me," Sue teased.

"Be my guest," I said with a shrug going over my menu.

Bella gave me a light smack.

"I take that back we might miss him too much," I sighed.

"You would miss him a lot, he's like your shadow," Bella murmured leaning into me.

She was right I would miss my Xandman. Our breakfast went by without much more happening. Sue told me more of why she disliked Jacob. He supposedly knocked her daughter up and left. Leah lost the baby four months in. Bella's face crumbled at that. She may not be Leah and Jacob's number one fan, but she was a mom and hearing something like that devastated her. Sue said Leah was okay and was married last year. She and her husband were having a little girl in a couple weeks.

Sometimes things happen for the best.

**BPOV**

"Baby girl, I am so proud of you!" Renee squealed in my ear.

"Thanks Mom, we're really happy."

"My God, he is such a babe," she panted and it made me frown.

"How's Phil, Mom?"

"Oh, he's just fine," she trailed off.

I talked to Dad right before. All I got was an _It's about time kiddo_, and a congratulations. Esme and the rest of the Cullen's already knew. I couldn't get over him actually proposing. It wasn't what most girls would define as perfect or romantic, but it was so perfectly Edward I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Edward kind of sprinted past me, which tipped me off that something was wrong.

"Mom I got to go," I said standing.

"Okay, love you baby."

"Love you too," I said hanging up.

I followed Edward out to the driveway.

"Where are you going?" I asked just as he got into his car.

"Why?"

"I don't know you look pissed seems like a good place to start," I said leaning against his open car door.

"Sam called me." Was all he said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," he gritted out.

"I am, let me get Alex and we'll go with you."

He stared at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I knew he was going to cave.

"You two will stay in the car," he said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, we were headed towards La Push. Edward was being extremely quiet and I could see his anger flaring up. Alex talked happily from the back seat. When we pulled up in front of the house, a demolition crew was preparing to do something stupid. Jacob stood front and center of it all.

Edward threw his truck into park and stormed over to Jacob. If he hit him, he could end up in jail and I didn't want that. I didn't want Alex to have to witness that. I got Alex out of his seat and held his hand as we walked over to the arguing men.

They were talking heatedly in front of the living room window. Jacob shoved Edward against one of the support beams of the front porch. Alex started tugging on my hand.

"Mommy," Alex said tugging on my hand.

"Baby, hold on."

"But Mommy… Obimus" he tried again.

Jacob drew his fist back.

"Edward," I yelled.

Edward slid down holding his jaw and Sam pulled Jacob away. I took off kneeling to Edward's side. It all happened in a blur. I kneeled in front of him seeing if he was okay.

"I'm good," he flexed his jaw.

Jacob and Sam were yelling as they moved back to the demo crew.

"Where Xand?" Edward asked as I helped him up.

"He's…" I looked around us.

I was holding his hand. Edward was hit and I let go. I let go.

"Bell, where's Xander?" he asked more firmly.

"Alex," I started calling.

"Xander," Edward yelled moving around the back of the house. "Alexander."

I saw the movement from my side. It wasn't around me I saw him through the bay window sitting on the living room floor with his Optimus Prime action figure.

"Edward," I screamed.

Edward came around looking at me.

"He's inside," I cried out Edward turned to where I was pointing and saw him. He instantly sprinted toward the side screen door.

My heart was going a million miles a minute. I watched as Edward scoop Alex into his arms. My world stopped when Jacob called something out and I felt two arms pulling me away.

"No!" I screamed as the house caved in.

"Isabella," Sam tried.

I just saw red. I pushed away from him running to where Jacob was smirking from across the street. My fist connected with his stomach. I kept punching not even caring. I was being pulled away again.

"Is, look over there," Sam said pointing into the neighbor's.

Edward was lying in Embry's yard clinging onto Alex. I could see their lips moving and tears streaming down their faces. I stumbled over to them my legs felt like they would give out any second. Once I reached them, I collapsed next to them.

"I need to quit smoking," Edward panted. "And I'm gluing that goddamn toy to his hand."

"Mommy," Alex whimpered holding his arm out to me, but remained lying on Edward's chest.

I curled into them crying hysterically. I thought they were in the house. I thought I lost them both.

"Shhhh," Edward whispered in my ear. "We're here."

So much was happening around us. The paramedic and La Push PD showed up insisting to check Edward and Alex over. I was the voice of reason and coaxed him into going with them.

"I said I'm good," he grumbled, as the paramedic looked him over.

I sat with Alex on my lap as he was checked. He was hugging me and arguing with the woman. Definitely Edward's son.

"Baby, she's wants to help," I murmured kissing his head.

"I don't needs no help," he said.

"We got out before anything happened," Edward groaned.

"Stop," I said giving him my no nonsense face.

He surprisingly listened at sat quietly. Charlie showed up along with Sue. Dad was furious and guaranteed Jacob would never come near my family again. The Quileute Council came to apologize as well.

I just wanted this day to be over and go back to the town house with my boys. One of the happiest days of my life quickly became one of my scariest. My only hope for our future was that we had more good days than bad.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I know, I know… I KNOW, but that was the plan for this. The epilogue will tell you everything you need to know. Not much else to say… they're engaged and Jacob is in sooooo much trouble. Heads up I have two new stories in the works, each first chapter has been written. Now I'm going to make it a little fun and let all you readers decide which one you'll want first. By the way Dolphin62598 is my awesome beta!**


	32. Epilogue

**BPOV**

"Come on, ref!" Edward shouted. "Open your fu…dging eyes," he said glancing down at the little girl swaddled against him in her baby sling.

"Edward," I warned tugging on his hand from my seat.

"Mrs. Cullen, we've discussed this," Coach Crowley warned from the sideline.

"I'm sorry," I sighed again pulling on Edward's hand.

He frowned down at me as his hand brushed against Cece's blonde curls. Celia Faith Cullen or Cece as we all called her was born six months ago. To see Edward with his little princess was a sight. Her bright green eyes sparkled back at me as she clapped. She was completely happy with her Papa.

I said she was conceived on the night he proposed, but he says it was after that. He still had issues remembering that day. We ended up taking Jacob to court for assault and battery and damages for the house. Of course, Jacob got a plea bargain. Much to Edward's dislike Jacob got probation and had to pay fines as well as the damage he had done to the house.

The Quileute Elders were disgusted with Jacob once they learned his past with us. Revenge was not part of the tribe's peaceful nature and as the descendant of their noble one time chief Ephraim Black his behavior shocked them. Justice was served as well as a restraining order.

"Xand, was totally jipped," he argued.

Cece made a little grunt.

"See, Ce agrees," he said cuddling her a little closer.

"Of course she does," I said rolling my eyes. "Can you please sit? Alex will be heartbroken if he gets kicked off the team because of his ill-tempered Papa."

"Fine," he huffed sitting in his fold away chair.

I watched as Edward knee bounced through the holes in his jeans. Cece sat in his arms watching her brother score a goal. How Edward's extreme enthusiasm didn't jostle her baffled me.

"Bella," I heard being called from behind us.

I turned seeing Maggie with Bree in tow. I also saw Rosalie carrying her little boy Riley with her. Bree ran to me in her adorable soccer uniform.

"Aunt Bella look at my clothes," she grinned.

"Wow, you look so cute," I cooed tapping her nose.

"Hi Mr. Eddie," Bree greeted Edward who was now standing again.

He flashed a warm smile at Bree, Maggie went to greet him but he mumbled something walking down the field a bit.

"Oh, he is a welcoming wank," Maggie sighed sitting next to me.

"He's a little testy today," I informed.

He still wasn't comfortable with my friendship with Maggie, but he tolerated it. I liked her and she was a great mother to Bree. That's what mattered and as explained to Edward, Bree was my client so he knew she was important to me. All of the kids in the foundation were.

"Edward's always testy," Rose snickered sitting beside me.

I leaned back keeping my eyes on my three. Where Alex traveled his little legs with his ball Edward was near by with Cece cheering him on.

One of the little boys pushed another one causing a little man battle. Mikey who was a bit bigger then Alex pushed him. His dad too was near by and started encouraging his son.

"I don't think so fucker," Edward roared.

The guy I think his name was Mike started laughing at Edward pointing at Cece. "What are you going to do about it Mr. Mom?" he mocked.

Mike was around my age his wife, Jessica helped out with me at Alex's school. She was loud and a major gossip telling me all about her personal life. At twenty-eight Mike started to let himself go, his gut was protruding and blonde hair thinning. He stood no chance against my husband.

"Bell," Edward bellowed.

"Oh God," I groaned.

"You married him," Rose taunted.

And she was right, Edward and I wasted no time getting married. We had a slightly more lavish wedding than what Edward would have liked, but he was a Masen-Cullen so it turned out to be the social event of the year. I let Esme and Alice take the reigns of the whole ceremony, what they didn't know was that we snuck down to city hall with Alex and got married three months prior to our "actual" wedding.

Me being five months pregnant wasn't exactly planned either, but like Edward had said at least we were married before being aware of Cece.

I stood marching over to the two ridiculous men, CeCe not even looking phased by their yelling. She did start to smile and squeal when I took her out of the sling attached to Edward. Once in my arms she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Now what was that fucking Mr. Mom comment asshole?" Edward asked standing at his full height, which was a foot taller than Mike.

"Uh…"

"You're kid," he pointed to Mike Jr., "should be taught not to push."

Alex my little diplomat rushed over tugging at the leg of Edward's cargo shorts. "Papa it was an act-seedent Mikey not hurt me, see," he turned around to show Edward he was okay. "Mommy I'm okay," he urged.

"I see that baby," I said holding my hand out to him. "Papa?"

Edward rolled his eyes walking away from Mike scooping Alex into his arms and wrapped his arm around me.

"Mrs. Cullen," Coach Crowley glared.

"I swear I will come by myself, please don't kick Alex off the team," I begged to the large angry man in front of me.

Alex really liked soccer and he was able to make a lot of friends. Minus this one game, it had been a positive experience for him.

Edward cupped my cheek before turning to Coach Crowley. "Crowley come on, don't punish the kid because I'm a hot head asshole," he said.

"Papa," Alex gritted out. "No bad words."

"See, I'm a loose cannon," he said pointedly.

Coach Crowley glared at Edward who was giving him a charming smile. I watched my husband whisper something in Alex's ear and Alex nodded in response.

"Please, Coach," he said softly. "Don't time out me cause' of Papa."

The older man sighed shaking his head in defeat.

"Fine, as long as Mrs. Cullen ONLY brings Alexander, he can stay on the team."

"Sure thing Crowley," Edward grinned, wrapping his arm around me leading us away.

"The garage sponsors this league like he could kick him off," Edward snorted.

"You're unbelievable."

"What?" he shrugged placing Alex down to collect our stuff.

"Papa, you can't yell at the daddies cause' you get in trouble," Alex explained as Edward shoved his equipment in his bag.

"That kid pushed you, Bub."

"And I says I'm okay. When I say I'm okay you don't yell no more, Papa."

"But…"

"Like Mommy say no buts, you say sorry because you were bad."

Edward stared at Alex before cocking a look at me.

"You know he's right," I said bouncing Cece lightly.

Rose and Maggie sat laughing at him as he grunted, but kept his mouth shut.

"Here Mommy, I help you with Cece," Alex said helping me gather Cece's things.

I placed her in her car seat and Alex helped buckling her in. He kissed both her cheeks before gently rubbing her head.

"She good?" Edward asked him with an amused smirk.

"She's all set, Papa."

"Good man," he chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Come on, baby," I said holding my hand out to Alex as Edward lifted Cece's carrier.

Edward walked ahead of us carrying the bags over one shoulder and Cece in his free hand. Alex held my hand swinging it back and forth telling me about the fight that happened on the field.

The more I listened I had to smile because all of this kiddy chaos would be with us for the next eighteen or plus years. I loved it.

**EPOV **

"El," I mumbled around my toothbrush.

I stepped out of our bathroom to see her lying in bed with the kids. Xand was propped up against the headboard using my pillow and Cece was chilling out on Bella's chest.

"Yes?"

"It was too quiet in here, just checking," I shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"I think they're both almost a-s-l-e-e-p," she murmured playing with Ce's curls.

My god, she looked perfect… they all were fucking perfect. And they belonged to me. Well at least the two kids belonged to me, if Bella heard me say that shit she would give me a lecture on how she's wasn't property and she was a person… yada ya ya. I loved her… so much.

I watched Xand flip on his side inching closer to his mother. Telltale sign he was most likely sleeping with us tonight. I sighed going back into the bathroom.

I spit into the sink turning to look out the window that was overlooking the LaPush cliffs. We rebuilt and I gave Bella her dream house. It was still red and a ranch house, but everything she wanted it to be, she got.

That wasn't just with the house either. That went with anything else in our lives. My girl would want for nothing. When we found out she was pregnant with Cece, she thought I would be weird about it, but I was the opposite, I was ecstatic.

We already had Alex, what would one more be? To be honest I think I didn't want to stop at Ce. Seeing my daughter and son together made me think about having more.

I glanced at myself in the mirror noticing the gray starting to pepper my sideburns and sighed. Another sign I was getting older, but on the bright side, I had a young beautiful wife.

I felt her hand on my back; I glanced over my shoulder smiling at her. Cece was looking up at me too as she gnawed on her hand.

"That taste good, peep?" I asked her grabbing her free chubby hand.

"I think she's getting a tooth," Bella smiled the warm mother bear smile and I loved it.

"Xandman out for the count?" I asked reaching for my mini girl.

"Yeah he just zonked out," she giggled.

"He's getting a bit old to be sleeping with us, mama," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know," she whispered playing with Cece's hand.

"He's in school now," I said lifting her chin.

"He's not a baby anymore," she mumbled and I could see her tear.

"He isn't," I nodded. "But he's still your baby, ya know?"

"He'll always be my baby." My god with the lip tremble.

"Celia's your baby too," I pointed out waving Cece playfully in front of her.

"She is," Bella laughed kissing Ce's head.

"And I can give you all the babies you want," I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Her lips pursed as she stared at the baby. She was thinking about it, but when she thought about it she also thought about the foundation. Bella's motto was that she wanted to be a mother to her kids and help all the children without parents. She wanted it all.

"We just had Cece," she said.

"Yeah like six months ago."

"I'm still breast feeding her," she argued.

"Well then your boobs will be warmed up for another one," I countered.

"You did not just say that," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Cece buried her face in my neck and I could feel her slobbering. I laughed patting her back she could drool on me as much as she liked because she was my fucking girl. I heard Bella sigh looking at me dreamily.

"I'm such a Dilf, right?" I smirked.

"Stop it," she mumbled placing her hand beside Cece on my chest.

"You can't resist me," I teased capturing her lips with mine.

"Hmm."

"I love you, Bell," I said giving her another quick kiss.

"I love you… give me some time to get used to the idea of trying for another one. We got to enjoy Al's baby years and I want to focus on Cece during hers," her eyes were searching mine.

"I guess I can give a little."

"You're so good to me," she said reaching up to kiss me.

Cece squeaked letting us know she was there and I laughed.

"I hear you, peep," I said kissing her chubby cheek causing her to squeal.

"Want to put her to bed?"

"Hey, if Bub is going to sleep with us, peep might as well too," I said getting into our bed carefully avoiding Xander.

"She'll get smushed."

"I'll see to it she doesn't get smushed."

"Your son is a sleep kicker."

"He has soccer dreams."

Bella shook her head pulling Xand closer to her and kissed his head. She loved us with her full heart. It took us years to work our shit out, but we were at a place where we could be boring homebodies. If I'd learned anything, I didn't want to be my father. I wanted to be there for my wife and children spending everyday showing them how much I loved them. We were fucking far from your conventional family, but hell, what was wrong with being a little unconventional? It led us down the path to happiness.

**A/N: And that's where we leave these two. I hope it met your expectations. This was the plan for the end and here it is. I did start two new stories if you want to check them out. I'm not writing them both right away I'm letting you guys choose which one you want to read next. Let me know. My thanks as always goes to my beta Dophin62598 for her help! Later everyone!**


End file.
